First Comes Marriage, Then Love?
by PauCev
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger, would you do me the honor of marrying me? Fred and Hermione have to get married to carry out a mission for the Order. But, are there other reasons why they accepted said mission? Or is it just to stop Voldemort? Will romance blosome
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know this plot has been used countless times, but I couldn't help myself. I did change the basic idea, so I hope you like it… If you do, I'll continue it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, the places and you may even argue that I don't own the plot!

**First comes marriage, then love?**

**Chapter I: The Mission**

Three weeks had passed since Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was already walking downs its grounds again. She had received an urgent note from Dumbledore that morning, summoning her to meet him at his office.

These were difficult times, Voldemort was still at large, and more powerful by the day. The Order was doing all it could to capture him and his Death Eaters, but their task seamed impossible to accomplish. The war had been in the open for two yeas now, there was terror everywhere. Wizards and witches were afraid to leave their houses in the morning, and even more so to return in the evenings. The threat of finding the dark mark above it was greater as time went by. Even the muggles noticed weird things occurring and the Ministry had to deal with them on top of everything.

The moment Harry, Ron and Hermione finished school, they joined the order. Molly Weasley had done her best to prevent these, but in the end she accepted her sons (because although they were not related Harry and Hermione were also her children.) need to do something useful for the magical community.

Gimmauld Place was still headquarters, and some of the members lived there, Harry was of course one of them. Few people knew the contents of the prophecy; Dumbledore had decided to protect the secret until the moment came when Harry and Voldemort had to face each other. Yet, he was still in grave danger and the Black's house was one of the safest places around. The Weasleys had preferred to stay at the Burrow, but Dumbledore had performed the Fidelius Charm and he was his secret keeper.

Hermione hadn't yet decided what she wanted to do. She didn't like the idea of leaving her parents unprotected. But perhaps she was endangering them even more by staying at their house. She knew she was welcomed both at the Burrow and at Grimmauld place. But it was a difficult choice to make. She did spent much of her time working for the order, so it would make sense for her to move from her parent's and go to live with Harry…

The truth was that she hadn't had much time to think about it, because in addition to her order missions she had been looking for a job. Dumbledore kept telling all of them that they had to try and continue with their lives as if nothing happened, as if there were no war or threat. For Hermione this meant putting into practice everything she had learnt during her years at Hogwarts.

She had intended to go on a couple of interviews that day, but then Dumbledore's note arrived and she departed for Hogwarts. When she arrived at his office, she was surprised to see that one of the Weasley twins was there two.

"Hello 'Mione, what are you doing here?" Asked the redhead man, turning to see who had entered.

"Hi there, hmm Fred?" She asked hesitantly.

"Take ten points for Gryffindor Mrs. Granger." He replied grinning.

"Where's Dumbledore? He asked me to meet him." Asked Hermione as she took a seat next to Fred.

"Dunno. He sent me an owl today telling me he needed to see me, but he hasn't arrived yet."

At that precise moment the door opened behind them and the headmaster of Hogwarts entered his office.

"Ah, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley. I'm glad to see you are already here. I have serious issues to discuss with the two of you. Would you like some tea?" Both Hermione and Fred nodded, but when the old man turned to prepare the drink they exchanged a quizzical look. What could Dumbledore want with the two of them?

"As you both know, although the ministry is working against Voldemort, it is still reluctant to act against the most prominent members of our community, in spite of the numerous testimonies we gave proving that some of them were and still are Death Eaters. So it is essential that a member of the Order starts working in the Department of Magical Families. This could be our only chance to get in direct contact with some known Death Eaters and then be able to keep a closer an eye on them.

This is why I sent for you Mrs. Granger. As a fresh graduated from Hogwarts nobody would question you applying for a job at the Ministry, and with you excellent academic performance you shall have no problems getting in. I know this might not be the profession you had in mind Mrs. Granger, but once this was is over, if you are still working for the Ministry, you can be transferred into any department you like. I have no doubt you will succeed in any career you chose to pursue." Hermione blushed at these last statements, but didn't say anything. She knew Dumbledore hadn't finished, and suspected that the real crux of the matter was yet to be disclosed.

"The thing is Mrs. Granger, and this is where you come in Mr. Weasley, that to be a member of the Department of Magical Families you need to belong to a magical family. Not necessarily be pure blood yourself, but at least you should me married to a pure blood wizard." Fred and Hermione exchanged and awkward glance. Was Dumbledore about to say what they thought he would?

"I can see you now know why the two of you are here. It is of course your choice and if you decide not to accept this mission I'll completely understand. But I must impress upon both of you the importance of this matter. If we are to stop Voldemort from creating a world of terror similar to that of the last time he was in power it is crucial that we have some sort of oversight over his followers, otherwise we may never triumph. And there might be other candidates, but you Mrs. Granger are our best option."

"Excuse me professor, I see why the Order needs Hermione. But, why me?"

"In case Mrs. Granger accepts this mission, it is important that we make it look as a mere application for a job. There has to be no overt connection between her getting a job at the Ministry and the Order, so we have to make it look real. Hence, her marriage should be one that would not surprise or cause wonder in the rest of the magical community." Explained the headmaster.

"I comprehend that, but I still don't understand why you called me. It is not that I have something against you 'Mione, but I think my brother Ron would be more than happy to marry you. And it would make much more sense." Hermione shifted uncomfortable in her seat "It would even be more logical if she was to marry Harry, or even Percy."

"Mr. Weasley, you should know that according to the Wizards Marriage Act at least one of the contracting parties must be over the age of nineteen. That renders Mr. Potter and your brother Ronald unsuitable. And as for the rest of your brothers, you very well know that they are either already married or engaged. I have already told you that this should be a believable marriage." Explained Dumbledore, he didn't sound annoyed at Fred's question. On the contrary, it was clear that he understood the seriousness of what he was asking them to do and was eager to give them all the reasons he had to do it.

Up to that moment, Hermione hadn't said anything. She didn't know what say. Dumbledore was proposing something she had never thought would have to face. To marry Fred Weasley? If anyone had told her that she would, at some point of her life, even consider the possibility, she would have laughed an entire week. And yet, the prospect was right in front of her. Hermione knew that if Dumbledore had told her all this was both because it was truly a mission of vital importance and because she was the only one who could carry it out.

Hermione considered the panorama. The job at the ministry sounded like a great opportunity, and although the Department of Magical Families would never have been her first choice, it was true that once she was a member she could apply to be transferred into a more interesting one. Up to that, she had no problem accepting the plan. The thorny part was the one about the marriage. She liked Fred very much, and they had always been friends. But they were complete opposites. There was no way they could work as a couple, not even a fake one.

It was indeed a huge sacrifice to marry someone she wasn't in love with. But then Hermione thought that people had made even greater sacrifices in this war against Voldemort. Harry had risked his life in countless occasions to save them all. And it wasn't as though Dumbledore was asking her to marry Malfoy. "Every little helps" Thought Hermione, and if this was what she had to do in order to help the Order, she would grit her teeth and do it.

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone, so you can discuss it." Said the old wizard looking from one to the other. Apparently Fred had also been lost in his own thoughts. Without waiting for an answer, Dumbledore left the office, shutting the door behind him.

"Wow! That was certainly…" Began Fred.

"Unforeseeable" Finished Hermione. Both of them grinned, but neither really found the situation amusing.

"What do you reckon?" Asked Fred.

"Honestly, I don't know!" Hermione's answer sounded frustrated. She wasn't used to not knowing what to do or how to react.

"Me neither. I mean, as I said before, it's not that I don't like you or anything like that. It's just…" He finished lamely.

"You never thought you would have to marry me." Completed Hermione.

"Well, no." He answered honestly. "I never really considered the possibility actually. We always pictured you married to Ron. I never saw you as a possible option." There was something in his voice that told her that he was somewhat sorry to say that.

"I know what you mean." Hermione reassured him. "In fact I had never before considered seriously the possibility of getting married. Not for the next six or seven years, anyway."

"Well for that matter, I was planning to be a bachelor for at least ten more years. But I suppose getting married is not the worst thing that could happen to me."

"Yes, I was thinking along the same lines. Other members of the Order had gone through much greater sacrifices than marriage."

"And besides, you are beautiful, smart and funny. I'd be hard put to find a better wife than you, 'Mione." Was he trying to convince himself?

"So, should we do this?" She asked uncertainly. It was clear that she was not about to decide, but one of them had to.

Fred looked up at her and grinned. Suddenly, he bent down on one knee in front of her. "Hermione Jane Granger, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Hermione giggled. In some other situation she might have been annoyed by his lack of seriousness in such a critical situation, but she found that she was glad to see that he could conserve his sense of humor.

"Yes Frederick Weasley, I will marry you." She answered giggling.

At that precise moment the door opened and Dumbledore came back into his office. When he saw the scene Fred and Hermione were representing, his eyes twinkled.

"I assume you two have decided to accept the mission." He said and there was a touch of amassment on his voice. Fred stood up immediately. Hermione was blushing scarlet, and even the infamous prankster was a bit embarrassed. "However, I must insist on the criticalness of what you are about to do."

"Yes professor, we know." Answered Hermione. "And wee are willing to help the Order."

"I knew I could count on you. Now, there is something else that I need to discuss with you. As I told you before, this has to be a believable marriage, so it would be best if few people knew about the true nature of your relation. I understand that your family will have to know, but it would be ideal if you could keep it from everyone else."

At the mention of the Weasleys, Fred and Hermione looked at each other. It was clear that they were thinking the same: Ron. Before they could say anything, the headmaster spoke again. "That's all for today. You may leave. I will contact you in the course of this week to arrange the details of the ceremony and of your job application Mrs. Granger." The other two nodded, stood up and left without another word.

* * *

"'Mione, do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks to have a drink and talk about… this." Asked Fred as they walked together towards Hogsmeade.

"Sure."

**A/N:** What should I do? Go on with it or not?


	2. Conversations

**A/N:** WOW! That's all I can say! I never expected so many reviews. You are just the most wonderful reader in the world! Your reviews have inspired me so much that I have already written chapter 3 and began writing chapter 4. I'll have them up the moment my beta reader sends them back to me.

By the way, I wanted to thank Ally for taking the time to be my beta reader: You are great at it. You've helped me a lot so: THANK YOU!

On this chapter, I know it's shorter than the previous one, but I can promise the third one is longer ('cause I've already written it.) So, read and keep reviewing…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, the places and you may even argue that I don't own the plot!

**First comes marriage, then love?**

**Chapter II: Conversations**

Once in the Three Broomsticks, they found a table and both ordered a glass of fire whisky, the situation called for something strong. The place was pretty crowded, and although everyone seamed too busy with their own affairs, Fred and Hermione chose a table at the back of the pub. During a war one could never take too many precautions and Dumbledore had insisted that no one find out what they were planning.

Fred took a swig from the glass Madame Rosmerta had just placed in front of him and looked at Hermione. "Do you still want to do this?"

"Yes, we have already given Dumbledore our word. Besides, I truly meant what I told him. I'm willing to do anything to help the Order and stop Voldemort. What about you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Me too. But there is something…"

"I know."

"Tell me the truth. This has nothing to do with the mission or the Order, and I need to know. Do you love him?"

"I-" but Hermione was at a lost for words. She truly didn't know if she loved Ron. She had always liked him in a way different to how she liked Harry. But nothing had ever happened between them and she sometimes wondered if what she felt for her best friend was nothing more than a juvenile infatuation. "I-" she tried again, and once more, no words came out of her.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It was tactless of me," Fred apologized, "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it."

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just…" she looked up at him. Perhaps she was emotionally stressed about what she had gotten herself into. Probably because of this, she was not thinking straight, but it occurred to her that if Fred were going to be her husband, she would have to trust him. "I don't know if I love him or not," Hermione answered with a sigh.

Fred looked stunned by her response. "I am allowed to not know everything, you know?" she added pointedly.

"No, it's not that! It's just that we— meaning, well, everybody— always thought that you two were crazy for each other but either you hadn't noticed or you were waiting for my slow brother to realize and do something. We even have bets on when he is going to tell you how he feels about you."

"Oh," was the only thing Hermione could think of saying. Yes, many people had told her that Ron was in love with her during the last few years. She had always given them the same answer: "We are just friends." Still, she had always wondered if that was what they really were and if that was what she wanted them to be.

"One thing is certain," continued Fred, "He does love you. He is too thick to do anything and I'm not sure he recognizes his own feelings. But he is in love with you 'Mione." Hermione nodded. She couldn't lie to herself and she had long ago figured that out. Her feelings however, were something different.

"This is going to kill him, isn't it?"

"Not if he understands the real reason why we are doing this. Although, I wouldn't put it past him. My youngest brother can be really a bit of a moron some times. Most of the time actually," he added as an after thought.

"He is very sensitive. He would never admit it, but I know better. And the last thing I want to do is hurt him. I don't think I could live without his friendship"

"I know. But he'll have to understand that he is not the center of the universe and that there are more important things. He'll come round, in the end. Don't worry about your friendship or losing him. He does love you and couldn't have a grudge against you even if he tried," reassured Fred. Hermione looked in the verge of tears and he couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Thank you," she said, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"That's why future husbands are for. And if he doesn't forgive you, you can always count on George and me to make him understand. Trust me, we can be very persuasive," he winked at her.

"What do you think the rest of your family will say? I've decided to tell my parents that you are my boyfriend and that we are getting married because we love each other. I think it will be better and safer for them not to know the truth."

"Mum will be ecstatic! She always wanted you to be a member of the family and me to settle down, find a nice witch to marry and give her lots of grandchildren. As if she wasn't going to have tons with seven children of her own."

Hermione laughed.

"And for the rest of them," Fred continued, "I don't think they'll have much to say about it. After all it's just a mission."

"Don't you think your mother will be upset that one of her sons is marrying just to fulfill a mission?"

"Nah, but probably she'll try to talk us into stay married once all this is over."

"Where do you think we should live? At the Burrow?"

"I'm sure mum would be delighted, but if we are to make this plausible we should get a place of our own. I've been living alone in the apartment over the joke shop since George moved in with Katie. We could live there if you like. It's not too big, but you can redecorate it if you want to. And we could turn George's room into a study. I think an entire room should be enough for all your books." In spite of the joke about her having too many books, she couldn't help to think that it was very thoughtful of him to offer her that.

"That sounds great!"

"You've never been there, have you?" Hermione shook her head. "Wanna come see it? We could have dinner there."

"Ok, that's a good idea. Although, I should tell you, I'm not much of a cook. Or a housewife for that matter," she admitted.

"Don't worry about that. We'll manage." They paid for their drinks and left for Fred's apartment.

The flat was not big, but it wasn't too small either. The living room was stuffed with boxes from the joke shop. The table was small, but there was a large, comfortable looking couch next to a large window from which the whole of Diagon Alley could be seen.

"Sorry about the mess, I got used to living alone," apologized Fred when they entered. "But we can take this downstairs, though."

"It's ok. I'm not moving in today, so take your time to organize yourself. I don't want to impose anything on you. It's enough that you have to live with me."

"'Mione, I don't mind sharing my house with you. Listen, I know what you are thinking, but listen carefully to what I'm going to say: it's not a burden marrying you! You are one of my best friends and living together will be fun!"

"But-" Hermione began, sounding unconvinced.

"Nah, no buts! Let me show you the rest of the apartment." Hermione nodded.

The rest of the flat was a small kitchen, a bathroom with a large bathtub and two bedrooms that were decorated in exactly the same way.

"We'll move all of George's stuff to the burrow so you can accommodate your things. I can perform and enlargement charm in the wardrobe to fit your robes, but we'll need to buy a king size bed." Hermione blushed scarlet at the mention of the bed. She hadn't thought of it, but of course they would we sleeping together. She looked at Fred but he didn't seem to realize her discomfort.

"Now, come here Miss Granger, you are about to experience my gourmet cooking."

"You can cook?" Hermione asked disbelievingly, momentarily forgetting about her and Fred sharing a bed.

"Why, of course! And I'm an excellent chef if I may say so."

"And where exactly did you learn?" she inquired, her face still set in an incredulous expression.

"Actually, it's very similar to making potions, and George and I have to deal with that all the time when inventing new stuff for the shop. I'm surprised that you find it so difficult since you have been able to prepare a Polyjuice Potion since you were twelve."

"Yes, cauldrons I can manage. Ovens are a different thing."

Fred laughed, "Don't worry, I love cooking. You can deal with the dishes."

"Deal," replied Hermione shaking his hand.

They had a very enjoyable dinner. They scarcely talked about what Dumbledore had asked them to do. Instead, Fred entertained her with some of his and George's stories from Hogwarts. Now that she was no longer a prefect, she found the twins attempts to drive Filch crazy was pretty amusing.

After the last story she laughed so hard that she ended up knocking over her goblet of wine.

"I think Harry and Ron have had a bad influence over you. Seven years ago you would have lectured for an hour about how irresponsible it was of us to do that to an authority figure," said Fred as he quickly stood up to clean up the mess Hermione's goblet had made. When he looked at her, he saw that the laughter had died from her face and she was looking somber once again.

He immediately dropped the napkin he had been using to mop the wine and went to hug her. "Everything is going to be all right, 'Mione. You are not going to lose him as a friend. I promise you that," he consoled her.

"Listen, it's late. Why don't you go home and have a good night's sleep and we'll talk in the morning, ok?" Hermione nodded but then looked at the dishes on the table. This made Fred chuckle slightly. "Don't worry, you are off the hook tonight. But it is the first and the last time!"

Hermione smiled warmly at him. She put on cloak and allowed Fred to walk her to the door.

"Fred, I'm glad it's you I'm marrying," she said honestly, and after planting a swift kiss on his cheek, she disapparated.


	3. Bursting out the news

**A/N: **My beloved readers! I do love you, you are fantastic! All those reviews… I can't tell you what they mean to me, seriously!

I know this took very long, especially since I had told you that I had already finished it by the time I uploaded chapter two, and I had, but my beta reader had some problems (she is still great and I hope she will continue "beting" for me) and this is not corrected yet. But I got so many reviews that I wanted to repay you somehow. Bare in mind that nobody but me read this, so it'll have many mistakes. I'll post the betaed chapter the moment I got it. So try to enjoy it anyway.

Only one more thing, I have to say this: HBP FANTASTIC! I was a bit shocked at first, and had some problems accepting what happened but it's still the best book ever! And the romance parts… just lovely!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, the places and you may even argue that I don't own the plot! (I will stop putting this in further chapters, so be sure to read it and get it!)

**First comes marriage, then love?**

**Chapter III: Bursting out the news**

Hermione woke up early the following morning. She had managed to get a few hours sleep, but the moment she opened her eyes she knew it would be pointless to try to doze off again. She had too many thoughts in her head, too many things to analyze and she wasn't looking forward to mull over any of them. However, she had never been the sort of person who avoids her responsibilities.

She resisted the temptation of taking a sleepless potion and got off the bed instead. Thinking it was too early to go down to breakfast, she went into her bathroom. If she was to do some serious thinking, she'd better take a long, relaxing bath. Once the bathtub was filled, she threw some bath salts and got in.

The first thing that came into her head was Ron, but she pushed it away. There were more urgent matters she had to deal with. She had to think on how to tell her parents that her baby girl was to be married soon to someone they hadn't even met. She would have to put up a good show to convince them that she was really in love with Fred and that she wanted nothing better than to marry him. Suddenly she found herself wondering if Fred was a good actor. "Well, he has to be seeing that he had talked his way out of many detentions back at school," she thought and an automatic grin spread across her face.

Fred had been very sweet to her the night before. She had never seen that side of him, thoughtful and tender. Of course she had always considered the Weasley twin a good person and a great friend, but there was something about the way he had consoled her that was… different. She couldn't quite explain or define it.

"Focus Hermione," she ordered herself. She needed to sort out her ideas quickly. After another half an hour, she decided that she wouldn't tell her parents anything until Dumbledore had given her all the details and she had had an opportunity to talk to Fred about this.

The brunette got out of the bathroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She was putting on her shoes when her mother called for her.

"Baby, are you awake already? Breakfast is ready."

"Coming mum!"

Some minutes later she was sitting at the Granger's kitchen having breakfast with her mother and father.

"You came back late yesterday," said her father sounded concerned "is everything ok? What did Professor Dumbledore want?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Actually he wanted to offer me a position at the Ministry of Magic."

"That's great Darling!" Congratulated Mrs. Granger.

"Yes, I have to apply and see what happens." Explained Hermione, determinately avoiding her parents' eyes.

At that moment a brown owl came flying through the window and stopped in mid-air in front of Hermione. It carried another note from Dumbledore telling her that they would meet with Fred that afternoon to talk about their mission.

She had just finished writing a response to the Headmaster of Hogwarts when another owl entered the kitchen. This time it was from Fred, asking her if she would like to have dinner after the meeting, to discuss whatever it was that Dumbledore had prepared for them.

"Mum, Dad, I won't we here for dinner tonight either."

* * *

That afternoon Fred, Hermione and Dumbledore were, yet again, at the latter's office.

"You should know that I had lunch with Mr. Fudge today and Mrs. Hathaway, who is head of the Department of Magical Families. I proposed Miss Granger as a junior member and when they heard about your academic performance Mrs. Hathaway agreed that you are exactly what they need."

"And what about my parents being muggles?" Hermione inquired.

"I conveniently told them that Mr. Weasley had confided in me that he was planning to propose to you soon and that you were bound to accept 'cause it had been a while since I had seen two people so madly in love." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said this. "Thus your job application has been taken charge of; now we have to concentrate on your wedding. I suggest you proceed as soon as possible." Fred and Hermione nodded.

"We have already decided where we are going to live. We only have to organize the ceremony, and tell our families," explained Fred.

"Do you want me to tell them?" offered Dumbledore. Hermione was about to nod. Things would be much easier with Ron if it was the Head of the Order who explained about the mission.

"No," Fred said "I think it would be better if we told them." Hermione looked crestfallen but didn't object. Fred was probably right, they would appreciate it better if they heard the news from him and Hermione.

"Good. I think Molly will help you with the arrangements and I believe that by the end of October we can celebrate you marriage."

"He didn't give us much time, did he?" Joked Fred. He and Hermione were having dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. He had invited her to her to his apartment again, but she had insisted on inviting him to thank him for everything he had done for her the night before.

"No, but I suppose it's better that way."

"How?"

"Honestly, I don't know." They looked at each other and burst out laughing. The situation was still so ridiculous and unexpected that they couldn't help it.

"Today I was thinking on how I'm going to tell my parents. And it occurred to me that we should tell them together. It will be easier to make them believe we are in love if we are together."

"Sure, no problem 'Mione. And we should probably tell my family together too. Though it would be easier 'cause we'll be telling them the truth."

"Yes, and I suppose we should do it soon. If Dumbledore has told Fudge that we are _madly in love_, we'd better warn the rest of your family and Harry before they put their foot into it."

"You are probably right. Tell you what, I'll ask mum to organize a family dinner tomorrow so we can tell them."

"Ok. And once we have the date we'll tell my parents. I'll have to come up with a good reason why I'm getting married in such haste. They'll probably think I'm pregnant!"

"Don't worry about that, we'll think of something. Or we could get you pregnant if you want… I was just joking!" he added, seeing the horrified expression on her face.

"There is something else we should talk about." Hermione said timidly.

"What?"

"It's just that if we are going to tell everyone that we are in love, we should act like a couple. You know, walk hand in hand or hugged, that sort of stuff. At least in public."

"That won't be a problem. I usually don't mind being seen walking with beautiful young witches." Hermione blushed a little at his comment.

After they had finished eating, they left together. Fred had his arm around Hermione's shoulder. They walked like that up to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop. They could feel many eyes upon them, but they didn't care much. It was surprisingly comfortable to walk like that. Hermione's head had found the right spot on Fred's shoulder, and her back was so small that it felt good to hug.

When they reached the shop, they stopped. Fred asked her if she wanted to go in for a drink, but she declined the invitation saying that it was late and that next day was going to be a long one.

"You are right Mione. Good night."

"Night!" She turned and disapparated.

* * *

Hermione barely got to sleep that night, and she was restless the whole day. Her parents couldn't help but notice that their daughter was nervous about something. But they assumed it had something to do with the ongoing war. She never wanted to tell them anything, for their own protection as she would put it. So, they didn't ask.

Hermione arrived half an hour earlier at Fred's apartment. They had agreed to meet there in order to arrive at The Burrow together. She knew he wouldn't be ready, but her anxiety had gotten the better of her.

She apparated at Fred's living room and called for him. There was no response. She called again, a bit louder. He stuck his head out of the bathroom. His hear was soaking wet and steam was coming out.

"Oh! Hi 'Mione!" he greeted her grinning.

"Hi," she answered blushing. That seamed to be happening a lot to her lately, especially when Fred was around. But this time it was because he had come out of the shower and the only thing he was wearing was a towel around his waist.

"Hang there for a second. I'll be ready in five minutes."

"It's ok, take your time. I'm early anyway." She had been about to say 'I'm in no hurry', because she didn't actually mind staring at Fred's muscular figure. But it wasn't appropriate for a girl to think that kind of things, let alone say them out loud.

Some minutes later, Fred was back in the living room. He was wearing at pair of jeans and a blue polo t-shirt that brought up the color of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, because she was transfixed staring at him.

"Nothing. That color suits you," she answered without thinking.

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "Shall we go then?"

"Sure."

They apparated at the door of The Burrow.

"Are you nervous?"

"Terrified."

"Don't worry 'Mione. Everything is going to be all right. I'm here with you." Before she could chicken out, Fred knocked on the door. To Hermione's disgrace it was Ron who answered it.

"Hi 'Mione, hi Fred." He sounded so cheerful that Hermione felt a pang at the pitch of her stomach. Luckily Ron didn't ask why the two of them had arrived together. Probably he had assumed that they had met at the door. However, when he hugged her, he didn't let go as fast as she did. And only when Fred coughed pointedly did he release her.

"It's good to see you," Ron said in her ear before letting her inside the house. Hermione smiled guiltily.

Almost everybody had already arrived. The moment they say who had entered, the chat stopped and they all went to greet them. Hermione was saved from Ron by Ginny, the former showed signs of wanting to engage her in conversation.

"Hey 'Mione, come and help me with this cutlery." Shouted Ginny who was by the table, setting it. But the moment she arrived next to her friend, the redhead put the knives and folks down on the table and asked her, "Do you know what is this all about? Mum said Fred had an announcement to make, and then the two of you turn up together."

"Yes Gin, but I'd rather wait until everyone is here. There is much to explain."

"Oh, come on! You can't do that to your best friend," she begged, looking at Hermione with puppy eyes.

"No, seriously. You'll know soon enough," she arranged the goblets in front of each plate and then went to talk to Fred, whom, from the looks of it, was being questioned by George.

"Hem, Fred, could I talk to you for a minute?" One of the Weasley twins looked relieved, the other one was clearly disappointed. Hermione looked around, making sure they were not being overheard. Fortunately, at that precise movement Harry arrived, shortly followed by Bill, Fleur and their baby daughter Marie and everyone's attention was set on them.

"What exactly did you tell your mother?" Hermione inquired, "Ginny's been asking me if I have anything to do with this."

"I only told her that I had something important to tell the whole family. But she must have been talking too much, because George has been pretty curious about this too."

"Now that everyone is here, we can proceed to the table." Said Mrs. Weasley. All the Weasleys and guests moved towards the table. Hermione sat between Fred and Ginny, and right in front of Ron. It looked as thought all the people present were too hungry to worry about the real reason why they were gathered there. The conversations varied according to the persons involved in them, but none of the topics was too serious.

However, once they were fed to bursting point as it usually happened after a meal cooked by Mrs. Weasley, everyone began to shut up and looks turned towards were Fred and Hermione were sitting.

"So Fred," started Mr. Weasley "which are the big news you had to give us?"

"Actually, it's not like that. Well, it is something new but not good. Not bad either it's…" began Fred. This was proving to be more difficult than he had thought, and Hermione fully understood how he felt.

"Out with it boy!" urged Charlie, "What is it?"

"Hermione and I are getting married!" he said quickly, as if he thought that by saying it like that it would be easier for the rest to understand. Obviously, he was deeply mistaken.

"What?" most of the family cried in shock.

"You are joking, right?" asked Ron how had turned pale.

"No" said Hermione. It was time someone said something logical, and logics had always been her area of expertise. "He is not joking, we are getting married. However, it's not what you are probably thinking."

"You are not pregnant them?" inquired George trying to keep a straight face, but the situation was too much for him and any second now he would burst out laughing.

"George!" reprimanded Mrs. Weasley, but then looked at Hermione, "You are not, right dear?"

"No! Of course not!" she answered quickly. There was a collective exhalation around the table, as thought everyone sitting there had been holding their breaths.

"Then why on earth are you going to marry him?" demanded Ron angrily, pointing an accusatory finger at his brother.

"It's because of a mission for the Order," tried to explain Hermione, but Ron's fury seamed to be beyond reason.

"If you don't have the guts to tell us that you are in love with him, at least don't lie!" shouted the redhead in front of her.

"Hey, watch it!" interjected Fred. "She is not lying, and if you stop acting like the big jerk you are and listen for five minutes we'll explain everything."

"Fred is right Ron," said Bill in a placating tone. "Let them talk." Ron didn't answer but glared daggers to those who were sitting in front of him.

"Now, care to elaborate please?" asked Ginny.

"Dumbledore gave Hermione the task of entering the Department of Magical Families so that a member of the Order can be in direct contact with those Death Eaters whom the Ministry would not persecute because of their _noble linage._" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Percy immediately understood what was going on. But the rest of the family and Harry were still nonplussed.

"And what does that have to do with you and Hermione getting married?" asked Charlie before Ron could start shouting again, he looked close to doing.

"It's because to enter the Department of Magical Families you have to belong, even if it is by marriage, to a pure blood family," explained Mr. Weasley.

"And why did Dumbledore called you to marry 'Mione?" interjected Ron, who instead of calming down was getting more and more irritated.

"It's because it is to be a plausible marriage Ron. Nobody has to suspect why we are really getting married. We are not even telling 'Mione's parents the real reason." answered Fred, exasperated. Hermione put her hand over Fred's to calm him down, unfortunately Ron noticed this.

"That makes no sense at all! Nobody who knows both of you would believe that you two are a couple!" Ron burst out.

"Never heard the phrase opposites attract, little bro?" said George, still fighting hard not to laugh.

Ron ignored him and continued to stare at Hermione, wanting an explanation. Or perhaps hopping she would tell him that they hadn't thought of him and that she would marry him instead of Fred.

"Ron, everybody knows I spend more time with your family than I do with mine. It's not that illogical to think that I could have fallen in love with Fred," said Hermione

"Yes, it is!" he replied mulishly. "If you had to marry one of us, why Fred? Why not me?" he demanded.

"I can't marry you Ron." But this was the worst thing to say.

"Why?" he asked, but he looked so hurt that it brought tears to Hermione's eyes.

"What Hermione meant," interjected Mr. Weasley, "is that you can't get married because you are not of age to do so." Ron didn't answer. He simply stood up and went upstairs.

"I'll talk to him," said Harry and Ginny together when they heard the door of Ron's room shut with a slam. Harry climbed the stairs quickly, but Ginny stood by for a moment.

"Congratulations, I guess." She told Fred and Hermione, and then followed Harry.


	4. Lying to the in laws

**A/N:** Hi there my great reader! You really are great, I'm soooooo happy about the reviews I can't express it with words… I know, I'll cook each of you a cake LOL… Anyway, here's chapter 4, I hope you enjoy it… And please continue reviewing 'cause they really make my day.

A special THANKS and a big chocolate cake for Zoe who's helped me a lot!

**First comes marriage, then love?**

**Chapter III: Lying to the in-laws **

Mrs. Weasley, as Fred had predicted, was the most enthusiastic about the wedding. Once she had recovered from the shock the news had provoked, she showed intentions of starting planning the wedding right there. Luckily, Mr. Weasley dissuaded her.

"This is not the right moment dear. We'll have plenty of time to organize the ceremony. Besides, you've already planned three weddings. You've got all the experience you need." His arguments were convincing enough and Mrs. Weasley didn't push the matter further. Instead she retreated to the kitchen to clean everything up.

Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Chelsea, and Percy and Penelope left some time later. **They had offered to help Molly with the cleanup, but she shooed them away, insisting that too many cooks spoil the potion! They all left after bidding the new couple and the rest of their family goodbye. George and Katie, however, remained behind.**

**Hermione had not uttered a single word since Ron had left the table. She had her stare fixed on the goblet in front of her, though she hadn't removed her hand from its place atop Fred's and none of them seamed to have noticed**

**"I don't see why everyone is so concerned about little Ronnie. We are the victims here," George said in a brave attempt to break the tension in the air. He gave his girlfriend a pitiful look before continuing. "You know what Fred getting married means, don't you? That Mum is going to start pestering me and Katie to do the same."**

Hermione was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even bother to correct George's grammatical mistake. That was not a good sign.

"Listen guys," said Fred addressing George and Katie "You go home. I'll stay here with Hermione," she looked so sad that it seamed a good idea to try to cheer her up before leaving

"You sure?" asked George.

"Yes, I'll stop by your place tomorrow," Fred replied, silently assuring his twin that they would be able to talk then.

"Ok then. Bye 'Mione. And don't worry about Ron; it's just not worth getting all worked up because of him 'cause he'll come to his senses soon," said George, and with two soft 'pops' the couple disapparated

Fred looked at Hermione. He squirmed a bit, not exactly sure how to handle the situation. He wanted to make her feel better, but she was, in reality, a bit of a stranger to him. He didn't know what made her laugh, what her favorite color was, or even what flavor of toothpaste she preferred. _She's probably a mint girl, _he mused silently. _Stickler for the classic, that one is. _He preferred the Droobles Watermelon BubbleGum flavor himself. He supposed he should find out these sort of things if he was going to marry this girl. Speaking of Hermione…he shook his head, realizing he had gotten a bit off topic.

"Perhaps we should go out and get a bit of fresh air," he finally suggested, hoping to draw Hermione out of her melancholy.

"Ok," she answered meekly.

Fred took her hand and guided her to the backyard of the Burrow. They sat in the grass a few feet from the house and soon the slight breeze of the evening sent a chill that made Hermione start to shiver. Quickly Fred pulled his jacket off and placed it over her shoulders. She turned to smile at him but for some reason this gesture broke her barrier. Fred was alarmed when tears began to run freely down her cheek.

"Don't cry 'Mione, please don't. It's like George said it's not worth he'll come around!"

"I just can't stand hurting him," explained Hermione, she was sobbing now.

"He'll have to understand that this is not about him. We are making a sacrifice for a greater cause and he'll have to make it too."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. But still, the look in his eyes when we told him. It broke my heart knowing that I broke his."

"He just needs some time. You'll see, everything is going to be all right," said Fred putting an arm around Hermione to comfort her. She rested her head on his shoulder as her tears subsided. Little did they know that a lonely, tall figure was watching them from one of the windows above.

Five minutes later they were joined by Harry.

"It's cold out here," he suggested. "Why don't we go inside and have a cup of tea?" Fred and Hermione nodded and followed him back into the house.

Ginny was waiting for them, sitting at the kitchen table with four steaming mugs in front of her. It appeared that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to bed.

"Could you talk to him?" asked Hermione, not touching her cup.

"Yes," began Harry. "He didn't say much, but at least he listened."

"That's a good sign," said Fred reassuringly.

"Yes, he just needs to think about it," said Ginny. "He's not angry at you 'Mione. I think he feels helpless because of the situation. His reaction is understandable, but he won't stay like that forever. After all he's in the Order too and he knows there are more important things."

Hermione could only nod. Everyone was so rational about this. Well, everyone except for her and Ron. She hated when her feelings took over her usual rational self, but when it came to the people she loved, there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

Silence fell over the group, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Fred," Hermione called suddenly making the rest jump. "We have to tell my parents now. Tomorrow it's Saturday, and we always go out for lunch on Saturdays. Perhaps you can come with us and then we tell them."

"Whatever you want is fine with me 'Mione."

"Ok then, come by my house tomorrow around noon. I'll be going now, I think I need some sleep."

But she knew she wouldn't get any sleep that night.

"Do you want me to take you to your parent's?" offered Fred. She smiled slightly.

"No, it's ok. Thanks anyway." And before anyone could say another word, she disapparated.

Hermione was as nervous about breaking the news to her parents as she had been about telling Ron. She had spent half the night awake and had finally come up with a good explanation to her sudden decision to become 'Mrs. Hermione Weasley'. She would tell them that the reason why she had kept her _two-year_ relationship in secret was the same why she never told them anything about the magical world: to protect them. As Fred was also a member of the Order, it would be dangerous if they knew anything about his life.

And then she would say that she was getting married because she was _madly in love_ with Fred. These were dangerous times for all the wizards and witches and she was scared of losing him. She wanted to make the most of her time with him because no one really knew what could happen the following day. It was a bit dramatic, Hermione thought, but it would have to work. She had never lied to her mother and father before, so they had no reason not to believe her.

Before joining her parents for breakfast that morning, she sent an owl to Fred telling him about her plan and reminding him that they had to act as a couple who were crazy about each other.

"Mum, Dad," said Hermione after she had buttered her toast four times already. "I have something to tell…well, ask you."

Both her parents looked up from their dishes.

Both her parents looked up from their dishes, "don't tell me you are not having lunch with us today!" joked his father.

"Not exactly, but I've invited someone to join us. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not darling. And who might this guest be?" asked her mother curiously.

"You'll…see," was the only answer they could get from their daughter.

Hermione spent the rest of the morning in her room, keen to avoid any awkward questions.

At twelve o'clock the bell rang at the Granger's house. Hermione hurried to the door. It would probably be better if she opened it. She found Fred wearing black trousers and a white shirt. He was even wearing dress shoes! Hermione thought that would be the closest he would get to a suit. It was clear that he had worked to look serious to impress Mr. and Mrs. Granger. But his mischivieous grin gave him away.

"Hi baby," he said hugging Hermione tightly and planting a loud kiss on her cheek. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," he apologized with a wink, still grinning. Hermione realized she liked the way his arms had felt wrapped around her slight form, and the smell of his cologne. But she quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind. There were more important matters.

"It's ok. It was I who told you we had to act like a couple. Come in, I'll introduce you to my parents."

Fred followed her inside the house, looking around with an expression of bemusement on his freckled face. He wasn't used to being into muggles houses, and from the looks of it, he had inherited his father fascination for muggle trinkets. But he would never, ever, collect plugs.

"Mum, Dad, could you come down for a moment?" Hermione called from the living room, where she and Fred were now seated on the couch.

However, the moment Mr. and Mrs. Granger entered the room, Fred jumped to his feet. Hermione had to utter a fake cough to hide the giggles.

"This is Fred Weasley, you remember him, don't you? He is one of Ron's brothers."

Mrs. Granger smiled politely at Fred and Mr. Granger shook his hand. Apparently neither of her parents had a completely clear idea of who Fred was.

"Anyway, he is the one who would be joining us for lunch."

At these words, the expression of Hermione's parents changed from polite to curious. Of course, Hermione had gotten her wits from her parents and it was pretty obvious that if their daughter wanted a young gentleman to join them for a family meal, it was because he, at the very least, was her boyfriend.

"Shall we go then?" Hermione suggested looking from her parents' interested faces to Fred, who looked a bit anxious.

"Sure," agreed Mr. Granger. Hermione stretched her hand and Fred took it. They walked towards the garage hand in hand. Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged a knowing glance before leaving the house.

They went to a restaurant in the center of London. It was crowded with families and small children, which made everyone raise their voices slightly to be heard over the noise. It was the sort of luncheonette the Weasleys would have gone to if they had been muggles. Fred was happy to see that the Grangers had at least something in common with his own family. Even if it was because of a fake marriage, he was about to enter the Granger family and it was good to know that it was a household in which he could feel comfortable. True, they would probably see very little of the Grangers, but Fred knew that Hermione loved her family and he wanted to fit in it.

Once they had ordered Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at their daughter, expecting her to explain why Fred was there. She took a deep breath, wondering where to begin.

"Mum, Dad, I have two important things to tell you. This would probably come as a shock to you and it's not how I usually handle things, but you know that given the current situation many circumstances have changed."

"Honey, you are scaring us. Is everything ok?"

"Yes. What I have to tell you is not something bad. On the contrary, for us," -she pointed at Fred and then at herself- "this is great news. I just want you to understand that I didn't tell you sooner for your own good and protection. You know I've never lied to you before and I felt terrible for hiding this from you." She did feel so guilty about lying to her parents that her act was completely believable.

"You don't need to tell us anything baby," said Mr. Granger. "It's pretty clear that you and this young gentleman here are, how do you youngsters say it these days, oh yes, _going out_."

"Yes, well that the first half of the story. We've been going out for two years now. I never told you because he is a member of the Order too and it would be dangerous for you to know anything about him," explained Hermione.

"Two years? Goodness, that's a long time," said Mrs. Granger. "But that's ok dear. We understand. You don't have to feel bad about wanting to protect us. Moreover, we are glad you decided to confide on us now."

"That's not everything Mum. The real reason I'm telling you this is because," she took a deep breath, "Fred and I… we are getting married… by the end of October."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked so surprised that Fred thought it was a miracle they hadn't fainted from shock. They remained transfixed for a few seconds and then looked at each other.

"Honey, it's not that we want to question your decision," began Mrs. Granger softly "we've always trusted your judgment and tried not to interfere too much on your affairs. But, don't you think you are a bit young to get married? You finished school only three months ago. You are only eighteen. I don't doubt you love Fred, but still…"

"Mum, I know I'm young, but as you said I do love Fred. I know I want to spend with him the rest of my life, and with the ongoing war… we don't know how long that can be."

Fred thought he ought to say something.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I know you don't know me and therefore you have no reason to trust me. But you've met my parents and I believe you are aware of the kind of people we are. I can assure you that I love your daughter more than anything in this world and I would never dream to hurt her." Fred put his arm around Hermione and kissed her lightly in the forehead.

"Yes son, we've met your parents and as my wife said, we trust our daughter's judgment. We are not opposing to your relationship. We are just worried that you are making a mistake, driven by your youth and lack of experience."

"Dad, the bottom line is that we have already decided this and we are going through with it whether you approve it or not. But it would be important for me if you trust me one more time and give us your support."

"Baby, we will always support you and love you, even if we don't fully agree with you. We can't stop worrying about you, but if this is what you think is best for you and what you've decided, you have our blessings. Right dear?" said Mrs. Granger looking at her husband.

"Of course. I do think you are too young to get married, but if you are sure then we are fine with this."

Hermione beamed at her parents. She still felt horribly guilty and heated hiding from them the real reason of her marriage. Yet, she was incredibly relieved to see that they didn't oppose to it.

"Thank you. I can't tell you what this mean to me, to us," she said looking at Fred. It was true. Although she had always been a strong person, after what had happened the night before with Ron, she thought she wouldn't have been able to deal with her parents not accepting her decision.

"Welcome to the family then, hm, Fred," Said Mr. Granger shaking Fred's free hand, as the other one was still around Hermione.

"Thank you, sir. I swear she will have everything she needs. She'll be treated like a princess."

"I trust you'll see to that."

"Oh! I can't believe my little baby is getting married," sobbed Mrs. Granger.

The rest of the meal went by pleasantly enough. Fred explained to the Grangers everything about a wizard's marriage ceremony. Mrs. Granger said she wanted to help with the organization, after all it was her only child getting married, and Fred promised to help her contact his mother.

Hermione's parents soon directed the conversation towards their future son-in-law. They were surprised when they heard he was the owner of a joke shop, but they didn't seam to mind, on the contrary, they were impressed that he had his own business at such a young age.

When the meal was over the group said their goodbyes, with Mr. and Mrs. Granger returning home, and Hermione and Fred going back to Fred's apartment instead.

"You are a great actress 'Mione, I didn't know you had it in you," said Fred handing her a cup of tea. She was sitting in the couch in the living room and he sat next to her.

"Don't joke about that, I feel terrible."

"Why? It's not like you lied to them because you did something wrong and you want to cover it."

"I know, but still…"

"You worry too much 'Mione, I need to teach you to relax a bit." He left his own cup on the table next to the couch, "Come here," he instructed. He turned Hermione around and started drawing circles with his thumbs on her back. She relaxed into his massages allowing his hands to lift the tension from her shoulders.

"Where did you learn this?" Hermione asked in a soft voice.

"Nowhere, it's one of my natural abilities."

"I could get used to this," she said without thinking, then blushing at the implications.

"Does that mean I could ask you something in return?" Fred replied, waggling his eyebrows and adding a wink. "Relax, I was just kidding. You see, you worry too much," Fred repeated when she tensed again. He continued working on her shoulders for a few minutes until Hermione broke the silence.

"I suppose we should start planning this wedding, now that everyone knows," she told him.

"I believe our mothers will be more than willing to take care of that."

"Yes, but there are a few things we need to decide ourselves. Because if we leave it to them, we'll end up with a marriage ceremony similar to that of the King of England's. I don't know about you, but I'd rather have a small wedding."

"Yeah, definitely," agreed Fred, a bit relieved that they were on similar ground on this issue.

They continued to talk well into the evening as Hermione made note of all the things they agreed on for their wedding, and all those ideas that would be banned from their mothers doing. Most of the time, Hermione was surprised to find that they agreed. However she did have to draw the line when Fred asked to have Canary Creams as one of the desserts at the reception. Now really! She couldn't have all her guests sprouting feathers!

Still, she mused that living with Fred would not be that bad. In fact, she started to realize that she might enjoy it. She at least could always count on Fred for a laugh. And she was gladly surprised to discover that they had more things in common that she would have imagined

"As long as they follow this list, I don't see why we shouldn't let them take care of everything," said Hermione, re-reading the list they had just finished.

"Wow, look at the time! We've been at this all day. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No, but thank you though," Hermione declined gracefully. "I should probably go back home and see if my parents are still ok with this. I'm sure it has sunk in by now."

"Ok then. I'll write to Dumbledore and tell him everything is settled then."

"And I'll ask my mum if she wants to invite you mother for tea tomorrow. So they can start to plan everything."

"Wait here," said Fred, disappearing into his room. He returned a couple of seconds later carrying a small, rectangular mirror. "Here," he handed it to Hermione.

"What's this?"

"It's a two-way mirror. George and I got the idea from Harry. It's quicker and much more comfortable than owls and the fire network. You can let me know what your mother said about my mother."

Hermione was grinning, "I always thought wizards needed a magical version of a cell phone."

"What's that?"

"Never mind," she told him, giggling. "Anyway, I should be going now. I'll get back to you later. Bye!" She turned, and with a soft pop she was gone.


	5. Feelings of Two Weasley Boys

**A/N: **First of all: WOW! Over a hundred reviews in only 4 chapters… this feels great people… Have I told that I love you all? 'Cause I do! Second, I'm sorry this took longer than I had expected, I've been having a couple of problems with my pc so… but it's here now, I hope it was worth the wait… Anyway, read, enjoy and plz. keep reviewing, it's what keeps me writing!

**First comes marriage, then love?**

**Chapter IV: Feelings of Two Weasley Boys **

Next morning, Fred was suddenly woken by a strange feeling on his left foot. He opened one eye and saw George sitting on bed, his face screwed up in concentration as he moved a feather up and down Fred's foot.

"What on earth did you do that for?" asked Fred irritated, throwing a pillow at his twin brother.

"Sorry, you had your foot out. I couldn't resist" said George grinning, not really apologizing.

"Be grateful you don't live here anymore, otherwise…" But the rest of Fred's sentence was stifled by a huge yawn. "What are you doing here anyway? What time is it?"

"It's half past eleven. Katie went shopping with Alicia so I thought I'd pay my favorite twin a visit."

"And torture him at this early hour? That was very kind of you," answered Fred ironically.

"Anytime dear bro."

Fred just glared at him. "In spite of your Peevish way of waking me, I'm glad you are here. I was thinking about stopping by your place this afternoon."

"I thought you might. We need to talk. So, you are getting married…to Hermione"

"Yeah," Answered Fred grinning.

"You know what you are doing, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Fred, you can hide it from anyone but from me. I saw they way you looked at her last night."

"I don't know what you are talking about," answered Fred perplexed. He truly had no idea what his twin was on about.

George eyed him for a couple of seconds and then said, "Just bare in mind that Ron is our brother, and that he loves her."

"I'm aware of that. What I don't understand I why you are telling me this."

"Don't you remember what you told me the night before I moved in with Katie?" Fred merely gave him a quizzical look. "I was asking you when you would find a girl to settle down, and you told me that you would like to find someone like…"

"Like Hermione," finished Fred, finally comprehending what his twin meant. "Is that what you think this is?"

"No, of course not. I know you are marrying her because of the mission, I'm just worried about what will happen afterwards."

"I said I would like to find someone _like_ Hermione, not Hermione. I meant someone beautiful, funny, caring, and smart. Someone I can trust. The type of girl I can fall in love with."

"And why do you use Hermione as an example?" asked George, although he knew the answer. He just wanted Fred to see it too.

"Because she is my friend. Don't you think Hermione is beautiful, and funny, and smart?"

"Yes, and she is also my friend and I think she is a great person. But I would never say she is the sort of girl I could fall in love with."

"I didn't say…"

"Yes, you did. Listen, just be careful, ok? I don't want to see any of you hurt." Fred didn't answer. His brother was delusional. He didn't feel anything for Hermione but a close friendship. True, these last two days he had discovered they had more things in common than he thought, but still, they were just friends.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked George, interrupting Fred's thoughts.

"Yesterday Hermione and I decided a few things about the wedding and, would you be my best man?"

"Of course! Who's the bride's maid?"

"Ginny. And, I have to ask you another favor," began Fred hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking about getting Hermione an engagement ring. Not because I love her, it's just that people will wonder by she doesn't have any… And…"

"And what?"

"Well, you know her, she didn't say anything because it wouldn't be appropriated. But even if it is a fake marriage, I think she does have the fantasy of her wedding day, walking down the aisle in her white robe and everything. You know how girls feel about that sort of things. I just want to make this more enjoyable for her," he finished with a sort of shrug.

"And what can I help you with?"

"I need someone to help me chose the ring. You've always had better taste than me."

"Ok," was the only thing George responded. He didn't want to push the matter, since his brother seamed to be in denial. But he couldn't help to think that his fears were turning out to be real.

"I almost forget. Katie had a great idea last night."

"Not sure I want to hear this," joked Fred, covering his ears with his hands.

"Very funny. No, she thought that we could go out for a drink tomorrow night with our friends, Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, Lee so you can tell them about your marriage."

"Sounds fine by me. Let me check with 'Mione." He opened the door of his bedside table and took out the counter part of the mirror he had given Hermione the night before.

"Hermione Granger," he told the mirror. And a few seconds later Hermione's face appeared in the mirror.

"Morning Fred," she greeted "how are you?"

"Fine, I'm here with George who wanted to ask you something." He held out the mirror to his twin so he could talk to the girl.

"Hi George, what's up?"

"Hello 'Mione. I was just telling Fred about an idea Katie had. She thought we could hang out with our school friends so you and Fred and tell them about the marriage. What do you think?"

"It's a good idea," answered Hermione. However, Fred noted something in her voice that made him think she didn't really believe so and made a mental not to ask her when they were alone. George didn't seam to have noticed anything, though.

"Great then, I'll go and tell Katie. Here, I leave you with you fiancé. Bye 'Mione." He handed the mirror back to Fred. "Tomorrow after we close the shop we can go to do _that_." he told his twin pointedly before disapparating.

"What was he talking about? What are you two up to?" asked Hermione sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley.

"Nothing illegal, don't worry," grinned Fred. "How are your parents this morning? Do they still like me or should I fear for my life?"

Hermione laughed. "Actually I was waiting till noon to _call_ you. I really don't know which verb to use with this thing. Anyway, mum said she would love to have Mrs. Weasley for tea this afternoon."

"Great. I'll apparate home later and tell her. Do you want me to come too? Or you think you can handle the two ladies?"

"Actually, I won't be here myself. I received an owl from Ron this morning. He wanted me to meet him so we can talk."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure, the note didn't say much, I can't tell whether he is still angry or not."

"At least he wants to talk, that has to be an improvement."

"I suppose so." There was that doubtful tone again.

"'Mione, are you sure you are ok with going out with my friends tomorrow?"

"Why do you ask?" Hermione was clearly evading the question.

"You didn't sound very convinced."

"It's not that I don't like you friends or something like that. It's just that we'll have to act as a real couple around them. Not only holdings hands as in front of my parents. You know what I mean?"

"And you are nervous they won't buy it?" Hermione merely nodded. But that was not the only reason why she was nervous. Up to now, their fake marriage had not demanded much from her, with the exclusion of lying to her parents. But once they start telling people about them, the show would begin.

"Don't worry 'Mione, if we managed to convince your father and mother, I'm sure everybody else will believe us."

* * *

Later that afternoon Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron to fin Ron already sitting in a table near one of the windows. He was lost in his own thoughts staring at the busy London street outside the bar.

"Hi Ron," said Hermione timidly, sitting in the chair opposite to his.

"'Mione, I didn't see you coming in," he answered taking his gaze from the window and focusing it on the girl in front of him.

"How are you?" She knew it was a stupid thing to ask, but she thought it would be a good way of steering the conversation to Ron's feelings and that was what she wanted to discuss. She had already made up her mind and nothing Ron said would make her renounce to her mission.

"I would love to say fine, but that would be a downright lie," he answered simply. Hermione was surprised by Ron's attitude. The calm with which he was talking was definitely not what she had expected. The man sitting with her didn't seam her temperamental best friend who would explode at the tiniest argument.

"I… I don't know what to say Ron. We never meant to hurt you. And if I'm doing this is because of the Order, you know how important this is, for all of us."

"Yes, I understand that. I didn't ask you to meet me to fight or to convince you not to do this. But there is something I need to tell you." He grabbed her hand which was on the table and looked straight into her eyes. His stare was so intense that Hermione could feel tears forming even before he had started to speak.

"I know it's probably too late to tell you this, and you might even know it already. I was probably the last person to realize this: 'Mione, I love you. I always have. Now I wish I had something about this sooner, but like I said, it's too late now." His tone was that of a person who had lost everything he had and he's resigned to his destiny. "It's killing me to see you marrying one of my brothers, even if it is only a charade for the Ministry. But I need you to know how I feel. Moreover, I need you to remember, not matter what that I love you and I'll always will."

"Ron, why are you talking like that? You are scaring me," said Hermione, se was crying now.

"I can't watch from beside while you do this. I just can't stand it… I've asked at the Auror Training College to be transferred to Denmark. I'm leaving in three days."

"Whe- when are you coming back?" Sobbed Hermione.

"It's a transfer for an indefinite period of time. They need people there to help fight the Dark Forces."

"Ron you are not being sensible! You can't leave all your friends and your family just because of this. Think of what this will do to you mother. She needs you here, we need you here. _I_ need you here." Hermione was invaded by such a strong anger as she had never felt. How could he be so selfish? She wanted to shake him, to break something. But all she could do was cry.

"You don't understand Hermione. At this moment, you are the most important thing in my life and I can't see how you are taken away from me by my own brother. My parents already know about this and, well, I can't say they are happy, but they are used to the situation. After all Bill and Charlie have been working abroad since they finished Hogwarts. There is no going back and I probably won't come back until this is over. It is your turn to understand that this is for the best. I just wanted to tell you that I love you because I do. I hope that when the war is over we can, I don't know, give _us_ a try. I'll be waiting for that moment, please never forget that."

"Ron, please, don't do this!" Hermione begged crying harder than ever

"I have to. And I will ask you not to contact me for a while. I'll write to you when I'm ready. This is good bye 'Mione." He stood up and walked towards her. He hugged her and kissed her softly on her cheek. "I love you" he whispered before disapparating leaving her sitting there, crying her heart out.

Hermione felt dizzy and lost, as if she were in nightmare. She didn't know what to do or where to go. And for some strange reason the only place that felt right to apparate to was Fred's apartment.

When she arrived he was reading a Quidditch magazine in his room. He had evidently heard her because he came into the living room a few seconds after her arrival.

"'Mione! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hermione was so upset she couldn't speak.

"Here, sit and I'll make you a cup of tea." Fred disappeared into the kitchen and emerged out of it some minutes later carrying a cup of strong sweet tea, to which he had added a shot of firewhisky. Still breathing hard from crying, Hermione told her future husband all about her meeting with Ron.

"I can't believe he's leaving."

"'Mione, it's not your fault if he is in love with you. And if he's made this decision is because he thinks it's for the best." And a very small, biased party of him agreed. He didn't like the idea of his brother going so far, but he couldn't help to think that it would be easier for Hermione to go along with this if Ron wasn't there. "I understand that you are saddened by this, but there is nothing you can do about it."

"I know, but I feel so responsible."

"He is a big boy and knows what he is doing. He'll be able to go on with his life in Denmark and anyway, he'll probably be safer there, away from this damned war and everything. You can't go on worrying this much about the rest of us. It's not healthy for you." Hermione gave him a weak smile. He always found the way to make her feel better somehow.

"Thank you Fred. I'm sorry I keep coming with my problems to you. All messed up and crying. But I didn't know where to go, Harry and Ginny are probably as upset as I am. I couldn't find it in me to appear there seeing that I'm the reason Ron is going." But was that the real reason she kept turning to Fred for help?

"You don't have to apologize 'Mione. I'm glad you trust me," reassured Fred, whipping the tears from her left cheek. "Can I ask you a favor now?"

Hermione nodded.

"I want you to stop tormenting yourself with the problems of the rest of the magical community. You have many things to concentrate on and I fear that if you go on like this you'll have a stress breakdown before long. So, do you promise me you will try to relax a bit and focus on the really important things?"

"But my friends are important," protested Hermione.

"Ok, do you promise me you will try to relax a bit and focus on the really urgent things? Better now?"

"Yes. Yes, you are right. I have to think about the job at the ministry. I need to prepare quite a few things to have ready for when I start working there, otherwise my entering at the Department of Magical Families would be useless for the Order."

"That's what I was talking about. And now get up, I'm taking you to dinner so you can get your head off things."

"Fred, you don't have to."

"Oh, yes I have. It's part of my mission for the Order, to keep the spy happy, dynamic and active. Why do you think Dumbledore chose me as your husband?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh. But suddenly she stopped chuckling and gave him a weird look. "What?" he asked.

"I've just thought how pathetic that sounds: Dumbledore chose you to be my husband! Merlin, it sounds like something my great great grandmother would say, had she been a witch and known Dumbledore." It was Fred's turn to laugh. It was nice to hear her making a joke and thinking about such a trivial thing.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"You know, I'd rather stay here. I must look horrible after crying so much. I can't go anywhere with this face."

"As you wish darling, but let me remind you that you are already engaged, so you shouldn't worry about how others see you. It's me who you should be seducing." Hermione poked him playfully on the shoulder.

"For that matter, if you proposed to me it's because you love me and you shouldn't care how I look."

"Touché. One more thing, there's no way you'll be off your duty tonight. I don't matter how much you cry, you are still washing the dishes after dinner." Hermione began to pout. "No, no missy there is no convincing me this time."

"Damn it! I'll have to think of something new for next time."

Fred chortled. "Come on, give me a hand with this."

They had much fun preparing dinner. Hermione cut and pealed the food and Fred was in charge of the real cooking.

"Did you give you mum the list?" Asked Fred once they were sitting at the table.

"Yes, she wasn't too happy about a couple of the points there. She insisted that the number of guests was too small. _Even_ if none of our relatives is coming she insisted that her daughter should have a large, fancy wedding. But I put my foot down and told her that they had to follow the list to the letter."

"Good. We should keep an eye on what they are organizing from time to time. I don't trust my mother."

"When it comes to these kind of things, me neither."

"We need to arrange what we are going to say to the rest of the people. Make our stories match. We can't tell them that we've been dating long because they'll know we are lying."

"You are right. We did you last date someone?"

"Mmm, you mean really date someone or just…" he left the sentence unfinished, but Hermione understood perfectly well what he meant. She wasn't particularly interested in knowing about Fred's adventures.

"Last time you told you friends about a girl. No details please."

Fred sniggered. "I think it was around six months ago. What about you?"

"Well, six months seams like a _reasonably_ long time to date someone before getting married. Well, actually it doesn't but it will have to do. And I, well I didn't date anyone for the last year, because of the exams."

"Are you telling me that you didn't go out with anyone for a whole year just because you had to take your N.E.W.T.s in June?" Fred asked, bewildered.

"Of course, I didn't have time to lose. Besides, none of my classmates really appealed to me."

Fred had to bite his own tongue to stop himself from making all the comments that had occurred to him about Hermione abstaining from going on date because of her studies.

"Ok then, we can tell them that we've been going out for six months, and that we kept it secret because… we… we didn't want to hurt Ron?"

"Yes, that sounds fine. That we fell in love over the previous summer when I stayed at the Burrow, but at the moment you were dating… whom?"

"Oh, let me think. I'm pretty sure it was Betty."

Hermione laughed in disbelief. How could he have forgotten the name of a girl he had dated? "And then you broke up with her because you realized you loved me and came to see me during a Hogsmeade weekend and we've been together since then."

"You know, it's a pity you are such a law abiding person. You are very good at coming up with excuses and lies."

"I'll take that as a compliment, coming from one of the biggest prankster Hogwarts has seen since the Marauders." Hermione had to admit that it was kind of exciting to be planning this huge fiction with Fred.

"And why on earth did we decide to get married so young?"

"Because we love each other?" Hermione suggested.

"Nah, they'll never buy that. How about we tell them that we got drunk and I popped out the question under the effects of several pounds of firewhiskey?"

"There's now way they'll believe I got _that _drunk."

Fred glared at her. "Ok, I got you drunk to get into your pants, but I got wasted too and then I asked you to marry me."

"That's better. But we'll omit the part of you wanting to get me to bed; you just wanted to see me drunk because it would be funny."

"Fine! But you take all the fun from this… And then, as we do love each other and drunks speak only the truth, we decided to go on with this."

"So that's how we ended up together."

"Now that I think about it, it would be funny to see you so drunk that you'll accept marrying me. I'll do it some time."

"You'll do what?"

"Get you that wasted."

"Perhaps in that way you'll get lucky on our wedding night." Fred goggled at her. "Relax Weasley, I was kidding." However, this made Hermione think of something. But she was embarrassed to say it.

Some of her thoughts must have reflected on her face, because Fred asked her, "Something wrong?"

"No, well, yes. It's what I told you this morning. We'll have to put on a good show in front of your friends and they'll think it strange if we don't kiss at least once. But then it will be awkward if we do it for the first time in front of them."

"But that's easily solved." He pulled Hermione to him and gave her a soft but firm kiss on the lips. This made the brunette blush so much that Fred's vivid hair seamed a pale shade of pink next to her face.

It hadn't been a deep passionate kiss, but not just a brush of lips either. And by the few moments the contact has lasted, she could tell that Fred was a good kisser.

"See, not that big a deal, was it?"

"No," mumbled Hermione, fully aware of face burning hot.

"Perhaps I should do that again a couple of times so you get used to it. If you blush like that every time we kiss, you'll give the whole thing away. Although we could always tell them that it's the heat I provoke in you."

"No, it's ok. I think I can handle it. You took me by surprise, that's all."

"You sure? 'Cause I wouldn't mind doing it again," he said grinning mischievously.

"Yes, I'm sure!" she answered harshly.

Hermione stood up and started to take the dishes back to the sink. Fred looked at her work. Since she was a witch and washing the dishes meant merely flipping her wand, then it was her task to clean the table too.

"Well, I'll be going them," announced Hermione when she had finished putting everything in its place. Fred had instructed from his chair where the plates, cutlery and goblets where supposed to go.

"I'll let you know tomorrow at what time we have to meet the others."

"Ok. Good night Fred!" But this time, before she could disapparate, Fred grabbed her and planted a noisy kiss on her lips.


	6. Something There?

**A/N:** You people are really spoiling me! Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed! And for those who are reading and not reviewing, if you want to do the good deed of the week, this is your chance ;o) Now read and enjoy!

**First comes marriage, then love?**

**Something there?**

Hermione had had a busy day. Apparently, her mother and Mrs. Weasley had become very good friends in just one afternoon and now she was paying the consequences. They had dragged her all along Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and what felt like half of London buying things for the wedding. She had insisted on that she didn't mind them choosing everything for the ceremony and party, but both ladies had agreed that she should take a leading role in the preparations.

Resignedly she entered the fiftieth, and hopefully last, shop of the afternoon: Madam Malkin's. There she was to pick the bride's maid dress and her own wedding gown. Mrs. Weasley had already decided she was going to wear the same dress robes she had at her other sons' wedding "because it brought them good luck". And Mrs. Granger said she already had the perfect dress for her daughter's wedding.

"Before you two start showing me every single robe this shop holds, I'll tell you that I want something simple."

The older ladies started to complain at once, but she cut them off. "This is my wedding, right? Fred and I already decided we don't want a big, fancy marriage ceremony and I much rather wear a plain white robe than one of those boastful dresses you showed me yesterday mom."

Within fifteen minutes, without the constant interruptions from her mother and future mother-in-law, she had found the perfect robe. It was elegant but sober, made of a floaty material similar to silk. The only decoration it had was a fine line of white, shinning bugles around the neck and waste line. The outfit seamed to have been made especially for her, it fitted her body flawlessly.

Hermione sighted loudly in spite of herself. She had promised to herself that she wasn't going to get to excited about anything related to the wedding, after all it wasn't a real one. But when she saw her reflection in the mirror, wearing that beautiful dress… No woman would have been able to resist the charm of the situation.

Her mother put a tiara with a veil on top of her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You look absolutely gorgeous baby," she said, her voice quivering. "Fred is going to fall in love with you all over again when he sees you walking down that aisle." Mrs. Weasley merely nodded.

"Thank you," answered Hermione, she too was a bit moved by the scene and couldn't think of anything else to say.

Once she had found a dress for Ginny (she had decided on a bottle green robe that was a bit more daring than hers, just like the person who was going to wear it), they decided to call it a day. Mrs. Weasley accompanied Mrs. Granger to the Leaky Cauldron out of Diagon Alley before disapparating to The Burrow, but Hermione headed for WWW. Fred had asked her to meet him at his place before joining his friends.

* * *

When she arrived at the shop, she found it closed. Thinking that Fred might be upstairs waiting for her, she apparated directly at the living room, but he wasn't in the apartment either.

Hermione went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea, but then saw that Fred had left a bottle of wine open on the counter. She eyed it before pouring some of it in a goblet. She usually didn't drink, especially if she was alone. However, she felt that tonight she needed some courage to face Fred's friends and act as if she were in love with the man she was going to marry in less than two weeks.

Half and hour and three goblets later, Hermione heard Fred apparating.

"Honey, I'm home," he shouted from the living-room.

"How did you know I was here?" Hermione asked walking out of the kitchen.

"I saw your coat," he answered simply pointing at the couch where, sure enough, Hermione had left it. "You've been waiting long?"

"Around forty minutes. I saw the store closed and assumed you would we here, that's why-"

"You don't need to explain. This will soon be your house too; you can come here whenever you feel like it." Hermione smiled. She was getting used to the idea that in a fortnight she would be living in that small cozy apartment and was beginning to feel at home whenever she was in it.

"Mum told me you were going shopping today with her and your mother, how was it?" asked Fred conversationally, taking a sit in one of the armchairs.

"Not that bad actually," and she briefly recounted her day for him. "How was your day?" Fred stared at her, and then snorted. Hermione knew what was on his mind, it had sounded to her too as the typical question a wife would ask her husband during dinner.

"Not bad, you know, business's still doing fine so…"

"And where did you go after closing the shop?" she asked, hoping she would sound curious rather than as an anxious wife who thought her husband was cheating on her.

"Funny you should ask" said Fred, getting to his feet and rummaging in his pocket for something, "'cause I went to get something for you." Hermione merely gave him a quizzical look. But two seconds later, when he kneeled in front of her and took out a small black box, she understood.

"Oh Fred, you didn't!"

"Of course I did." He retorted grinning, his eyes sparkling. He opened the box and showed her a stunning ring,. It was made of white gold with a drop-shaped diamond. It was simple and elegant, just like her.

"Fred, it's… wow! It's exquisite… You shouldn't have done it, it must have cost you a fortune. I can't accept it."

"Of course you can. Listen, you need an engagement ring so people will really believe that we are in love, and besides, I wanted to give you something or all the things you are giving up."

"But Fred, you are giving up those things to. Plus, you offered me your apartment and now you've spent a fortune on this gorgeous ring, I don't think it's fair!"

"I've told you already, I'm glad you are moving in with me. And don't worry about the money, if I bought it is because I can afford it. Think of it as my wedding gift. And in that way I make sure you get me something nice," he finished, winking at her.

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just take it." He grabbed her hand and slipped the diamond ring on her finger, it fitted perfectly.

Hermione looked at it and her eyes filled with tears of emotion. She was speechless, first the gown, now this. For a couple of seconds she allowed herself to believe that she was doing this because she loved Fred and not because of a mission for the Order. Without thinking she moved down to the floor to be leveled with the red-haired man kneeling in front of her, and she kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss because the moment her lips touched his, she got back to her senses and parted quickly, blushing furiously.

"You are welcome, I guess." Fred was once again grinning, but two things were clear: Hermione's actions had taken him completely by surprise, and that he hadn't minded them much. A few moments passed in awkward silence.

"Er, we should be going or we'll be late," suggested Hermione, not meeting his eyes.

"Right, let's go then." He stood up and offered her his hand to help her. She took it, still not looking at his face.

"Where are we going?"

"To a new pub. It's near the Ministry and many of its members go there after office. I thought it was a good idea if they saw us together there."

"Good thinking," agreed Hermione, glad there was a new subject to talk about.

* * *

When they arrived at the pub, everybody was already there. Their table was easily spotted mainly thanks to George's vivid red hair. Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and led her towards his friends. When they reached the table they distinctly heard his twin saying:

"You owe me three galleons Katie."

"What for?" Asked Fred curiously taking a sit next to his brother, as there weren't any chairs left, he pushed Hermione onto his lap.

"We had a bet on who would have a greater effect over the other, and as you two are late and Hermione is famous for her punctuality…"

"Will anyone bother to tell us why _Hermione Granger_ is sitting on _Fred Weasley's_ lap?" prompted Lee before anyone else could speak.

"Yeah, that's something I never thought I would see," said Alicia taking a sip from her drink.

"Ok guys, do you remember me telling you that Fred had a big announcement to make?" begun George to what the rest of them nodded. "Well, he's got himself a girlfriend."

Alicia, Oliver, Lee and Angelina looked from one twin to the other, then to Hermione with disbelieving looks on their faces. "Hermione, I thought you were clever enough not to accept any beverage coming from one of these two," said Lee still awestruck.

"Hey! None of you think I'm capable of getting 'Mione to like me?" All of his friends shook their heads vigorously. "Then you probably won't believe me when I tell you that we are getting married… In two weeks time," he finished showing them the diamond ring on Hermione's hand

At this, his four friends' mouth actually opened as they stared at the beautiful gold hoop on the girl's finger.

Lee recovered first. "In which month are we?"

"October, why?" asked George, he was quite clearly enjoying himself. Hermione caught on right away.

"It's not a joke Lee," she answered. "Fred and I have been going out for six months and we _are_ getting married."

"Are you serious?" Asked Alicia, the other two still hadn't recovered from the shock.

"Yeap," nodded Fred proudly, giving Hermione a noisy kiss on the cheek

"Wait, is this why you never wanted me to set you up with one of my friends?" asked Oliver.

Fred nodded again, but he whispered into Hermione's ear "actually it was because his friends look like trolls with skirts" Hermione giggled behind her hand.

"And how come you never told us about this?" demanded Lee.

"Nobody knew until a few days ago. We kept it secret because we didn't want to upset Ron who's always been in love with 'Mione. But so am I and the best man got the girl."

The rest of them exchanged looks of surprise and disbelief. "And why did you suddenly decided to get married?" asked Angelina.

"Wait a moment… You are not…?" began Alicia looking at Hermione.

"No! I'm not pregnant, why is that the first thing everyone thinks about?" interjected the brunette

"I wasn't going to say pregnant, I was going to say under the imperious course." Everybody laughed. "Now seriously, why?"

Fred and Hermione told them the story they had invented the night before. Although they hadn't rehearsed it, it came out wonderfully. And just as they had managed to convince Mr. and Mrs. Granger, by the time they had finished talking, none of their four friends doubted that they were in love.

"That's so sweet!" Said Angelina, and then turning to Oliver she demanded, "when are you going to do something like that?"

"Thanks mate! How on earth will I get her off the subject of marriage now?" joked Oliver, receiving a smack from Alicia.

"I told him, now all of them are going to want to be the next one to walk down the isle," agreed George.

"That's why I love being single," sighted Lee, putting his hands behind his neck in a relaxed position.

"I think this call for a toast," proposed George, waving at the waitress. A few minutes later she appeared with eight small glasses, a salt shaker, a plate full of lemon slices and a bottle of Tequila. She put a glass in front of each of them and left the rest of the things on her tray on the table.

Oliver took the bottle and filled each of the glasses. He lifted his own after putting some salt on his left hand, "Welcome to the group Hermione." And in one gulp he emptied it. One by one, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, Katie and George did the same and turned to look at Hermione, who looked at Fred.

"You never had tequila, have you 'Mione?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips and eyes. She shook her head.

"This should be fun," he winked at the others and handed her the salt shaker. "Ok, first put some salt on your hand. Good. Now before you are going to put the salt in your mouth, then you take it in one shot and afterwards grab a lemon slice, get it?"

Hermione nodded and followed Fred's instructions as he did the same. She could feel the tequila burning down her throat and winced. Everyone was looking at her closely as she put her glass back down on the table.

"How do you feel?" asked Fred.

Hermione shook her head violently before smiling, "That was good. How about another round." They all clapped and had another shot of tequila. "Fred, I'm not much of a drinker, so don't let me do anything stupid, ok?" whispered Hermione after the burning sensation of the second swig had passed.

"Don't worry baby, you are with me," he assured her winking again.

"That's exactly why I worry."

Soon enough everyone was laughing a bit more than usual under the effects of the alcohol. The girls wanted to know all the details of the wedding so they summoned another chair and sat around Hermione to ask her everything from her dress to the flowers she had chosen to decorate the chapel. Meanwhile the guys seized their opportunity to talk about Quidditch.

Then, the people sitting at the tables in the middle of the pub started to stand up and the tables and chairs vanished into thin air to form a dance floor. A D.J announced that the party was about to start "so you better get hold of your partner, 'cause this is going to be one hoooooot night. Welcoooooome to theeee Horntail Hut!" And loud music stated playing.

"Which is my record, boys?" asked Lee, standing up.

"I think four," answered Fred.

"Ok, I'll make it five tonight. And I'll go home with one of them." He drained the remainders of his fire whisky (the tequila had long ago been drunk) and left the table to talk to a pretty blonde who had been batting her eyelashes at him for the last five minutes.

"I want to see the happy couple dancing!" cheered a very giggly Angelina as she stood up and walked drunkenly to sit on Oliver's lap. Fred and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Come on 'Mione!" Katie encouraged her, "don't be shy. We know Gred izzzn't." She too was giggling feebly.

In the meantime, George, Oliver and Angelina (Alicia had been asked to dance by a tall dark haired man and had left the table) were clapping their hands and singing "dance, dance, dance."

Fred stood up and offered Hermione his hand, but she looked at it hesitantly.

"I don't know Fred; I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

"It's ok 'Mione, I got you." And without waiting for an answer he put his arm around her waist and lifted her off the chair.

She stammered a bit when he let go of her but managed to remain in a standing position. "You ok?" he asked, ready to catch her if she wasn't.

"I think so." But when she tried to walk, she lost balance and fell forward towards Fred who put both his arms around her this time, to prevent her falling. Hermione looked up into his face and started to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" he asked sounding amused.

"Your nose… it's covered with freckles… it looks cute." She said, unable to stop the giggles.

"Exactly how many drinks did you have darling?" inquired Fred trying to keep a straight face.

"I donno."

"Ok, why don't you sit back down?"

"No! I'm fine. Now I want to dance!" Hermione protested and moved towards the dance floor.

Fred knew it was pointless to argue. It was difficult enough to make Hermione change her mind when she was sober, but to do it while she was drunk was probably a mission impossible. Luckily, a slow song had just started, so Hermione throw her arms around Fred's neck and he took her placing one hand on her waist and the other one on her back.

However, Hermione seamed able to dance in spite of her state. In fact she was a very good dancer. She rested her head on his shoulder and started to sing along with the music. As a singer, she was a very good dancer, but for some reason the sound of her voice so close to his ear sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

His mind presented him with images of him waking up with her breathing next to him, her perfume being the first thing he smelt in the morning, and her voice the first thing he heard. An involuntary smile spread on his face, he liked the picture forming on his mind… But suddenly George's face replaced the pleasant images and he could hear his voice telling him "_Just bare in mind that Ron is our brother, and that he loves her_"

"I know that!" said Fred out loud.

"What do you know?" asked Hermione looking puzzled, she had lifted her head from his shoulder and was gazing up at him.

"Nothing, nothing," he said hastily. She continued to look at him with her big brown eyes and all of a sudden he felt as if his legs were made of jelly. She seemed so innocent blinking up at him. He was hypnotized by the sight. Without really knowing what he was doing, he started to lower his face, his lips searching for hers. He didn't know nor cared if she understood what was going on, the only thing that mattered was that their lips where inches apart and she was not backing away. They were so close he could feel her breath on his lips… And then, alcohol seamed to have gotten to her head and a second later she was snoozing, her head on his shoulder again.

This brought Fred back to his senses. He looked around, none of his friends was paying him the slightest attention. Thinking that he would explain everything the following morning, Fred tightened his grip around Hermione, turned and disapparated from the pub.

A few seconds later he was standing next to his bed. He laid Hermione on top of it and conjured some blankets from thin air to cover her. After removing her shoes, he dimmed the lights and left the room so she could sleep more comfortably. After all, she was going to have a difficult morning and he had some thinking to do.

He made himself a strong cup of coffee that would help him to clear his mind, went back to the living room and lay down on the couch. Two very strange things had happened that night: the first one was that he had never been able to take care of anybody if he had had more than a couple of drinks, but tonight the knowledge that Hermione somewhat depended on him had kept his mind awfully clear. The second weird event of the night had been that almost-to-happen kiss.

Of course it would not have been the first time he kissed Hermione, but it would have been the first time his heart had beaten so fast when he was about to kiss Hermione. The first time he had felt differently about kissing Hermione and the first time he had wanted to kiss Hermione so badly. Those were not good signs. And yet he didn't feel any trace of guilt at them. On the contrary, he felt exhilarated and excited.

"Can this be happening?" he wondered out loud, "can George be right?" No, of course not, he had had too much to drink, that was why he was feeling odd. Yes, that had to be. "Alcohol can have some weird effects," he thought before flicking his wand to turn off the lights in the rest of the apartment and falling asleep.

* * *

Hermione walked up around noon the following day. She opened her eyes and didn't recognize her surroundings immediately. She shook her head trying to force her mind to think clearly, but this proved to be a wrong choice as her head felt like it had thousands of tiny pixies dancing inside it.

"I see you are up, sleeping beauty," said Fred cheerfully entering the room.

"Would you mind keep it low," she answered with a pain expression, covering her head with her hands.

"Ah! Miss Granger, welcome to the wonderful world of hangovers. Here, take this," he said handing her a glass full of a thick, strange-looking, orange potion.

"What is it?" she asked, eyeing the glass warily.

"Just take it, it'll make you feel better. Try to drink it in one gulp, it's more effective that way."

Hermione took a deep breath and drained the contents of the glass. It tasted horribly, but it almost instantly she could feel the pixies stopping their furious dance and leaving her head. She smiled in relief.

"Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you." She yawned and stretched widely. "What time is it?" she asked lazily resting on the pillows behind her.

"Almost twelve o'clock."

"What?" She stood up so quickly, she sent one of the pillows flying across the room. "I've been here all night and half of the day? My parent's will be worried sick. How-"

"Relax 'Mione, I owled your parents this morning and told them that you are ok, that you had spent the night at The Burrow 'cause you had to do some things early this morning."

"Thanks. And incidentally, why I'm here?" She asked looking down at herself and registering she was wearing the same cloths she had the night before.

"Don't you remember what happened last night?"

Hermione screwed up her face in concentration, trying to recall the events of the previous night. "I remember that we were at the pub, and that I had too much to drink. I have like flashes of it. The last thing I remember is you and I dancing to a slow song… Oh, please tell me I didn't do anything stupid," she finished, clearly mortified.

"That depends, do you consider dancing topless on top of a table something stupid? 'Cause most men at the pub thought it was something quite-"

"What?" cried Hermione.

"Just kidding! Don't worry; I didn't let you do anything stupid." ("In fact I was the one who almost did something very stupid, but at least she doesn't remember it," thought Fred).

"Thanks again, I don't know what I would do without you!" she said giving him a hug. "But what will your friends think of me?"

Fred calmed her saying that they probably wouldn't remember half of the night either. "Besides 'Mione, they already know you. They'll probably think that you had to bring me here because I was too wasted to apparate."

"Oh Merlin! Was _I_ too wasted to apparate last night?" Fred nodded and Hermione hid herself under the blankets. Fred chortled and pulled down the blankets.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Believe me, I've been there before… Now, I have to go back to the shop now, you know you can stay here as long as you want. Why don't you take a bath and have something to eat. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok" answered the brunette in a small voice. Fred couldn't help but think that she looked very cute when she was ashamed. The thing was that, this time, he was not under the effects of any kind of drink.

**A/N:** Just a short notice: next chapter is the wedding. If you review you'll encourage me to update faster hint, hint


	7. The wedding

**A/N:** Guys, I'm back! And I have to say, I'm thrilled about the reviews I got for the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it because it was one of my favorites… You and each you of are the most fantastic readers in the world! For those who wanted to know more about Hermione's feelings, there's a sneak peek in this chapter and the following describes them more.

About this chapter, it was really hard to write it and I'm not too happy about how it turned out. I hope you like though! Please tell meeeee!

**The Wedding**

The following weeks passed as in a blur for Fred and Hermione. They had been so busy between their work and getting everything ready for their marriage that before they knew it, the wedding's eve was upon them.

Fred and Hermione had agreed to have it at The Burrow. The house was perfect for the ceremony. It had a huge garden, well hidden from any muggle visitor. Mr. Weasley had place an enchantment around the grounds so that the chilly October wind wouldn't be felt. A tent had been set up, under which were the tables and the dance floor. Everything was decorated with flowers and live fairies. In fact, the back part of the house looked unrecognizable.

That night the house was as crowded as it had before the Quidditch World Cup. In fact, more crowded, because half of the Weasley children were married now, not to count that one of them had a daughter. The only person who was not staying there was Fred. Partly because tradition said that the groom couldn't see the bride twenty-four hours before the wedding and partly because he didn't think he could put up with his mother's fussiness.

If truth should be told, Fred had a point. Mrs. Weasley was so nervous that one might think it was her wedding instead of her son's. She had spent the entire day going through again and again the many lists she had made to make sure everything was ready, nothing was missing, everybody knew exactly way they had to do. The only members of Hermione's family that were going to attend it were her parents, because nobody else knew about her being a witch. But on the other hand, many important people had been invited: half the staff of teachers at Hogwarts, everyone in the Order, a couple of Ministry members and many many friends. Fred and Hermione had tried to object to the list of guests, but in the end they gave up and allowed Mrs. Weasley to send invitation to whom she considered necessary. Deep down they understood that formalities should be observed and there were some persons that just had to be invited whether they liked it or not.

Apart from that little aspect of the guests, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger had fairly respected Fred's and Hermione's original list, and by the time the latter went to bed that night, she had to admit that she was feeling a mixture of nerves and something else. Something she couldn't quite describe but it was pleasant feeling. An emotion that made her happy and that for some reason put her mind at peace. A nagging feeling within her subconscious head told her that it had something to do with marrying Fred.

"Nerves are getting the best of me," she thought as she turned in her bed trying to fall asleep.

Next morning dawned sunny and cool. The grounds were bathed in sun light making the white tables, chair and altar glow brightly. It was the perfect day for a spring wedding, as if April had decided to attend it and October had allowed it to. Hermione woke up with the sunshine warm in her face at around half past eight in the morning. The ceremony was to be at noon, but Mrs. Weasley had insisted on everybody letting Hermione sleep. The only thing she had to worry about was getting ready. There were plenty people in the house to take care and handle everything else.

Ginny's bedroom, where Hermione was sleeping, was the only one in the house that has its own bathroom. The Weasleys had thought that, as the only girl in the house, their _little daughter_ had to have some privacy. And today Hermione was exceptionally glad about this. She imagined the chaos that must be reigning downstairs and she was nervous enough without anybody flying off the handle at her face because they couldn't find a pair of shoes, or something equally trite.

Someone knocked at the door. "Come in," yawned Hermione. Ginny entered the room carrying a fully loaded breakfast tray.

"Mom told me to come and wake you," she said, laying the tray at Hermione's feet and sitting next to her. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine actually, but I don't think I can eat anything right now," answered the brunette looking warily at the food in front of her.

"Don't worry about it. I only brought it to stop her from yelling at me, but I'll have someone to take care of this. That's the good thing about having so many brothers, they are always happy to eat."

Hermione gave a sad smile and Ginny knew instantly what was going in her mind. Ron would have loved to eat everything on the tray and then he would have gone downstairs and asked his mother if there were more sausages or scrambled eggs.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Ginny.

"I know it's selfish, but I just wish he was here today. Even if it is a fake wedding, it's a big day and…" she left the sentences hanging, unfinished.

"Listen, don't think about that. Everything will be all right, and before you know it Voldie will be gone and you two can do… whatever it is you two wanna do."

Hermione wasn't in the mood to explain that she wasn't certain if she wanted to do anything with Ron, that the only thing she was sure about was that really hoped that once this was over, everything would go back to the way it used to.

Ginny seemed to think her advice had cheered her friend up because she didn't push the matter. Instead she looked at her watched and jumped.

"Oh my God! It's nearly nine! You'd better get in the shower right now. Your mother is coming in less than an hour and I have to do your hair before she starts with your make up."

This was one of the Granger's family traditions: the mother always did the make up of the daughter on the latter's wedding day. Hermione's grandmothers had done it to her mother, and one day she would do it to her daughter. They knew that it was easier and faster to do it with a simple spell, but it was something they had been planning to do since Hermione was five, and the fact that she was a witch was not going to change their plans.

Ginny got out of the room, taking with her the untouched food and shouting for Charlie to meet her at the kitchen. Meanwhile Hermione got into the bathroom. The hot water relaxed her tense back. Ginny was right, she didn't need to think about anything distressing. It was unnerving enough knowing that in a few hours she was going to be Mrs. Fred Weasley, without having to worry about anything else. She allowed the drops coming from the shower to wash away her worries and tried to think about nothing (a very hard task considering it's Hermione Granger we are talking about.) But she managed to enjoy her last shower as a single woman.

Half and hour later she was wearing a fluffy white bathrobe and sitting at Ginny's desk. A large mirror had been conjured in front of her and there were a couple of magazines showing different hair styles.

"For the last time, are you sure you don't want me to dye your hair blond?"

"Yes Gin, I'm sure. I like the color it's now thank you!" Ginny shrugged her shoulders and looked at the magazines opened over the desk. Hermione pointed out the one she liked best and the younger witch got to work.

By the time she had finished, Hermione barely recognized herself. Her friend had done an excellent work. The usually bushy mass of hair was turned up in an elegant bun, in front of which was resting the same tiara Fleur had worn for her wedding; a couple of locks had been left loose on the sides and were arranged in light curls that framed Hermione's face perfectly. As Ginny gave the final touches at the hairdo with her wand, Mrs. Granger entered the room.

"Baby, you look gorgeous!" she said, her eyes bright with tears of emotion. Hermione grinned shyly.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," said Ginny gathering the magazines and leaving the room so that mother and daughter could have some time alone.

Hermione waved her wand and a chair appeared next to hers. Her mother sat on it, still looking at her daughter through mystified eyes.

"Before we start, there is something I wanted to give you," she said, taking a wooden case from her purse. "I know this is usually a job for the bride's maid, but I asked Ginny if she would let me prepare this for you."

She handed the box to Hermione, who opened it and gasped. Inside there were a diamond necklace with matching earrings and a blue ribbon.

"I know you borrowed the tiara from the Weasleys, the necklace had been your grandmothers and your father bought the earrings yesterday. Now you have something new, something borrowed, something old and something blue."

Hermione couldn't speak, and her mother understood. Without saying a word, she opened her make up case and turned to face her daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, at his apartment, Fred was just waking up. As the man he was, he didn't need three hours to get ready for anything, not even his wedding. The day before his mother had made sure his tux was ironed and his shoes polished. The only thing he had to do was to put them on.

He lied in bed for a couple of minutes before going to the bathroom, thinking about everything that had happened lately. Ever since Dumbledore had told them about his plan, he had been seeing Hermione almost daily. He now fully appreciated why Harry, Ron and Ginny held her in such great steam. Of course he had always liked her, he had even told George that he wanted to find someone like her. But now he was _really_ fond of her. Spending time alone with her, outside Hogwarts and The Burrow had allowed him to see a side of Hermione he had never known before.

An automatic smile spread across his face when he thought of the moments he had been spending with Hermione. There was nothing special about them, just the fact that the two had been alone, talking and laughing. It was so interesting to listen to her speak about almost anything, she was very smart and her ideas were witty and appealing. And it was always nice to make her crack up with laughter.

He got out of bed feeling exceptionally happy; it was going to be great having her living at the same apartment.

After a quick shower he went back to his room to get changed. The time was quarter past ten and his mother had threatened him with making Hermione a widow if he didn't arrived at The Burrow before eleven.

Some time later, he apparated at The Burrow's kitchen, right behind Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi mom!" he greeted brightly making her jump a foot or so in the air.

"Fred!" she shrieked, but not in her usual 'I'm going to kill you' tone, a tone to which he was more than used to. No, it was completely different this time. She sounded excited and proud.

"Let me look at you," Mrs. Weasley said, turning around to face his son. The sight of him all dressed up brought tears to his eyes. "You look so handsome, oh Fred! I can't believe you are getting married…"

"Mom, no… get off." To this, he was not used to this, and he didn't think he could handle his mother being all emotional on him much longer.

"Molly, dear, let him breath," said Mrs. Weasley coming to his son rescue. "Listen, Ginny needs you, Mr. and Mrs. Perkins have arrived and she doesn't know where to sit them." Mrs. Weasley didn't need more persuasion than that, in the swish of a cloak, she was gone.

"Thanks dad!"

"Anytime son," he replied, with laughter in his kind voice.

Upstairs Mrs. Granger was adding the final touches to her daughter's make up when someone knocked on the door for the third time, but now it was Harry.

"Come in," invited Hermione, staring at her reflection in disbelief.

"Wow 'Mione!" Harry whistled making her blush. "Suddenly I have the urge to kidnap you and force you to marry me instead of Fred."

"I'm sure the magical community would love that." Ever since their fourth year, when Rita Skeeter had published her scoop, many wizards and witches had been gossiping and betting on when Harry and Hermione were going to get together. As if that would ever happen. Of course they loved each other very much, but as brother and sister nothing more.

Harry laughed at her comeback, it had been exactly what he had expected her to say.

"Anyway, I'm here 'cause most of the guests have arrived. And Mrs. Weasley _strongly suggested_ starting soon."

"Oh my!" said Mrs. Granger jumping to her feet. "I should go down and see if Molly needs any help."

Harry and Hermione remained in the room, both looking at Hermione's reflection in the mirror.

"I feel like I ought to say something, but you've always been the one who told me what to say in these situations."

Hermione smiled warmly. "It's ok Harry. I know…"

"I know this is a fake marriage and everything, but if Fred hurts you in anyway he'll have me to answer to." Those were his brotherly feelings talking, straightforward and honest, just as Harry himself; and Hermione appreciated more than if he had delivered a lengthy speech about their friendship and those sorts of things.

The door opened, this time without a previous knock and Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Hermione dear, you look lovely," she said distractedly, barely looking at her. There was going to be time for compliments latter, but she had a wedding about to start in her backyard and that was her priority. "Everybody is ready to start."

Harry kissed her swiftly in the cheek and went downstairs.

Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley, she tried to say "ok" but the word got lost at her throat so she merely nodded. Fake wedding or not, everyone was waiting for her, and was going to be looking at her. She was really nervous. In fact, she was so nervous, that she didn't realize that the butterflies battering in her stomach had little to do with the thousands of eyes that were about to be lied upon her.

She took a deep breath and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

She found her father at the back door of The Burrow. From its small window she could see the rows of white chairs. The front rows were occupied by many redheads shinning orange in the sun.

"I can't believe you are my baby girl," Mr. Granger said, his voice full of pride and love. "I wanted to tell you that your mother and I have always been very proud of you. You never disappointed us once and you are the best daughter in the world."

"Dad…"

"No, let me finish. You are bright, beautiful young lady and I know that any advice I could give you would be pointless because you could figure it out by yourself. So I'll just say this: I wish for you and Fred all the happiness your mother and I had. I cannot hope for anything better than that for you."

The wedding march started outside. Mr. Granger offered his armed to his daughter, who took it, and together walked down the aisle behind George and Ginny. Every single face was turned towards the bride, who was only concentrating on her feet to avoid tripping and her eyes fixed ahead to avoid eye contact with anyone. If she had been nervous upstairs, it was nothing to how he felt now.

Fred was waiting for her at the altar. Hermione couldn't help but think that he looked remarkable handsome. In fact, at the moment she couldn't think of anyone better looking than him.

When they reached him, Mr. Granger kissed Hermione and handed her to her future husband. Fred took her hand and for an instant the looked into each others eyes, both pairs were twinkling. And this did not go unnoticed by neither of the mothers standing in the front row.

The ceremony was short and beautiful. And when the minister finally declared them husband and wife, Fred passed his arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her Hollywood style to catcalls and cheers from the guests.

As the reception was going to be at the same place, the newlyweds remained at the altar as the guests were conducted to their tables. Once they were alone Fred broke the silence.

"'Mione, I had never seen a bride as beautiful as you. In fact, I had never seen a Witch as beautiful as you."

Hermione had been receiving compliments all morning, but these words make her blush as none others had in her life. She managed to mumble a shy "Thanks" making Fred laugh.

"This is the part when you say you are the luckiest witch on earth because you got the best looking groom," said Fred making encouraging gestures with his hands. However, before Hermione could retort George interrupted them.

"Second best looking man, I'm the cutest of the two."

"What are you doing here interrupting the intimacy of the newlyweds?" asked Fred in an annoyed voice. Surely he was just joking, but for a second or two one of George's eyebrows rose at his twin's tone.

"Everybody is sitting and waiting for _the newlyweds_ to make their appearance," he replied, still eying his brother. He didn't sound mad or anything, yet he didn't remove his eyes from the man in front of him.

"Let's go then!" said Fred brightly taking Hermione by the hand. "This is my first chance to show off my beautiful wife in front of my friends and I'm not going to let it pass."

The three of them walked towards the other side of the garden, where the guests were waiting for them eagerly. They were received by tremendous applauses mainly from their noisy friends. It reminded Hermione the end of term feats when Gryffindor beat Slytherin to the house cup. Everybody wanted to congratulate them, a large crowd formed around them as Hermione and Fred hugged their relatives, friends and shook hands with unknown witches and wizards. Suddenly a clear opened among the crowd and Hermione had a clear view of the dance floor. Across it, behind the tables she saw a tall, hooded figure that looked somehow familiar, but when she blinked and looked again, it was gone.

She didn't have time to think about it, because a waltz started to sound and the DJ announced that the time had come for Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley first official dance as spouses.

The crowd parted once again, but this time leaving an alleyway through which the couple walked towards the dance floor. Fred led the dance and she followed. It felt so right for Hermione to be in his arms as it had never been before. She was very comfortable twirling around being held by her husband.

"My husband." These words had a powerful impact on her. She was married to Fred Weasley. She had known for over a month that she would be, but now she was. She focused her sight on Fred and saw he was looking down at her. She wanted to say something; she could feel the words mounting on her throat. Yet when she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

Hermione's father tapped Fred on the shoulder, and he left his father-in-law dance with the bride. He looked around and saw that many couples had joined them and were waltzing around. After most of the male guests had danced with Hermione and some brave women had ventured to dance with Fred, everyone returned to their tables for the feats.

There was plenty of delicious food and many bottles of butterbeer, regular beer, red and white wine, and Champaign. So it wasn't long before more than a couple of guests started to dance rather wildly all around the place. Hermione, who had her last bad experience with alcohol very fresh in her mind, didn't drink much. Fred, on the other hand, had many glasses of everything.

"Let's show these people how it'z done," he said, standing from the main table and dragging Hermione to where George and Katie were dancing to a fast song. But when they arrived there, the same slow song they had head at the Horntail Hut before Hermione has passed out started.

Fred took Hermione's arms and put them around his neck. After seizing her by the waist, he started to follow the rhythm of the song. In his drunkenness, Fred couldn't feel any happier. He wasn't that intoxicated as to ignore where he was or why he was there, but he was drunk enough to let his feelings flow. He removed one of his hands from his wife waist and started to caress her hair and back. And the same magnetism he had felt two weeks ago appeared again. This time she would not fall asleep and he would kiss her, not to convince anyone that they were in love, but because he wanted to; because he had a strong desire to do it.

But there was something he hadn't counted on. They were standing right next to his twin, the person who knew him better than anyone. The only man who could tell what he was thinking just by looking into his eyes. George was not nearly as buzzed as Fred and had already realized what was going on. So he made a gesture to the DJ and the music stopped.

"I think," he said looking at Fred directly "that it's time for my speech." He managed to flash a mischievous grin to the crowd and thus hiding the real reason why he had cut the music. Many people returned to their sits while George went to the bar and took a goblet of Champaign. Fred glared at his brother. He knew exactly what he was doing and why he was doing it. Sometimes his brother was such a jerk. He had been so comfortable dancing with Hermione, and George had deprived him of that wonderful sensation. Yes, he definitely was a jerk.

However, as the former addressed the guests with a very amusing talk, the latter tried to rid his mind and body of the feelings he was having towards the witch next to him. He wasn't worried because he knew they weren't real, it was just the alcohol speaking. But something in the back of his mind told him it was better not to enter such muddy waters.

Meanwhile, Hermione was also experiencing opposite feelings all together. She had felt safe and content dancing in Fred's arms. Only being around him made her feel like that. And she rather liked the sensation. Actually she enjoyed it a lot; so yes, she was a bit annoyed with George's timing. But then she kept having the uncomfortable sensation of being watched, but whenever she turned there was no one looking at her, at least not staring fixedly enough to make her unease. She could swear that twice she had seen the tall, hooded figure from before disapparating, but nobody seemed to have realized that there was an uninvited stranger standing at the other side of the yard.

George finished his speech to tremendous applauses from both drunk and sober guests alike. Ginny appeared to have disappeared (and coincidently Harry had too), so the music started again. The DJ had decided there had been enough slow songs and chose a rapid one. Fred took Hermione's hand and they began to dance, but leaving more space between each other than a couple of minutes before.

* * *

Away from the dance floor Ron stared at his brother dancing the love of his life. Tears formed in his eyes as he saw Fred whisper something to Hermione making her laugh. That should have been him. This should have been HIS wedding, not Fred's.

He took one last look at Hermione. She was so beautiful, so perfect. He was not going to see her in a long time, and he wanted to remember her just like that, happy and gorgeous as she looked in that moment. He took a deep sight and said "I'll be back; I won't give up on you". Then he turned and disapparated.


	8. Good Morning Mrs Weasley

**A/N:** I'm back! And very glad you enjoyed the previous chapter 'cause I didn't have much faith in it… Now, let's see how this one does it, shall we?

Somebody asked why George was trying to stop Fred from kissing Hermione, well it is because he knows what is going on inside Fred and he is trying to protect him as well as Ron.

**Good morning Mrs. Weasley**

The wedding ended a couple of hours later. Everybody left the house commenting that it had been one of the most perfect parties they had attended. From the bride to the music, all had been fantastic.

Fred and Hermione apparated at their apartment. Hermione had managed to stop Fred from getting any drunker so he was almost sober by the time the party had ended.

"I made a few changes last night. I couldn't sleep and I thought today we would be too tired to do it," said Fred leading Hermione to the bedroom. He had enlarged it somehow so that a king size bed now stood in the middle of the room. It was similar to the one Hermione used to sleep in while she was at Hogwarts: it was a four poster with curtains hanging at the sides, but instead of red these were a pale shade of blue. At each of the sides there was a bedside table with a small lamp on top. The wardrobe looked exactly the same from outside but Hermione knew all her robes and stuff would fit comfortably now. Fred had also added a chest of drawers and had hanged a mirror over it.

"Fred, it looks lovely!" Hermione exclaimed bewildered.

"Harry told me blue is your favorite color," he answered shrugging, but Hermione could tell he was pleased with the compliment. "All your things are in the other room, we can arrange them tomorrow." Hermione had magically sent all her belongings a few days ago.

Hermione nodded, stifling a yawn. Fred smiled and opened the hangings to find a surprise. On top of the bed there was a basket with a bottle of Champaign and two goblets with a note that said 'You'll know what to do with it, have fun!' And it was signed by Lee and Oliver.

Hermione contorted her eyes in disbelief. Fred, on the other hand, looked quite amused. He sat on the bed and indicated that she should do the same. She climbed onto the other side, still baring a look of incredulity.

"I think a toast is in order, to celebrate our marriage," suggested Fred reaching for the bottle.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. You've had enough to drink for a week today, and I don't have much tolerance to alcoholic drinks with bubbles," she said, her voice full of skepticism.

"C'mon darling! What are you afraid of? Not being able to control the wild passion you have for me? Remember that we are married, so we wouldn't be doing anything wrong." He just loved messing with her, she looked so cute when she blushed with embarrassment but her eyes showed that she could kill him only for saying those things.

"Fred!" she started to complain, but he had already opened the bottle and were pouring Champaign into the glasses.

"I've told you before, you need to relax," he said handing him one of the goblets and raising the other. "Here's to a successful mission"

Hermione couldn't resist how his eyes were shinning and she raised her goblet too. Fred finished his glass in one gulp and helped to more. Hermione was taking small swigs, which is an easy way to get drunk without noticing it. No that she would know that.

It wasn't long before she was asking Fred to refill her glass, a bit giggly and with a shaking hand. Fred had more experience with alcohol, and although tipsy himself, he was able to keep his hand and voice steady. Soon, however, they were both toasting for everything they could think of. After drinking to all the members of their families (bare in mind Fred has a large family), friends and members of the Order, they passed onto Hogwarts teachers.

"Here's to Trelawney," cheered Hermione

"Here's to Filch for making my studying years so amusing," continued Fred.

"And to Mrs. Norris for having to stand Filch."

"And to Dobby, bless him!"

"I won't toast to Winky because she drinks too much," said Hermione seriously, but the effect would have been better accomplished if hadn't been staring at an inexistent something in front of her.

Fred grabbed the bottle but it was empty.

"I have bad news 'Mione," he said, turning it upside down.

"Oh no!" She took the bottle and peered into it. "Well, at least we don't have to drink to Snape now."

"So, what do you want to do? Are you tired?" But under the effects of Champaign all the tiredness they had felt was gone.

"No, I want to do something fun. Why don't we go to visit Tonks? She's funny."

"I have a better idea," he said. He knew what he wanted to do and there was no George to interrupt him.

"What?"

"I want to kiss you?"

"Why? There's no one watching."

"I know, but I still want to kiss you."

Hermione stared at him in silence, as if considering her options. "Ok then," she said suddenly, removing the basket with the empty bottle and goblets and placing it on the floor. Then she sat crossed legged in front of Fred with her eyes closed, waiting for him to do something.

"Third time's a charm," thought Fred as he got closer to Hermione and covered one side of her face with one of his hands. Once again his heart was beating faster than usual, and for the first time that night his hand shook as he stroked her hair. Their lips met in a sizzling kiss unlike none they had shared before. Hermione moaned softly as she opened her mouth and Fred couldn't suppress a smile. It was better than he had imagined, in fact it was the best kissed he had ever had. His head was spinning but the only thing he could feel was Hermione kissing him back. He wanted to rest her on her back but was afraid that the movement would break the moment, so he resisted the temptation and settled to enjoy the kiss.

He didn't know how long it lasted, and he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that, whether it had been a few seconds or a whole hour, it had been a truly wonderful moment. And the best thing was that, when the broke the kiss, Hermione was beaming. This told him that she had enjoyed it as much as he had.

But the lack of movement had brought back the drowsiness. Hermione yawned widely and Fred yawned too.

"I think it's time to get to bed," he said.

"I have to get out of this first," said Hermione completely innocently pointing at her wedding dress.

"You use the bathroom first," he offered, biting back all the naughty comebacks that had occurred to him.

She nodded yawning again and slowly got up and dragged her feet to the bathroom. Fred meanwhile got out of his tux and for a second considered the possibility of sleeping in his boxers. He wasn't used to wearing pajamas but he didn't want to make Hermione uncomfortable either. He compromised by wearing a long t-shirt. Perhaps after they had lived together for a while he could go back to his old customs.

Some time later Hermione returned from the bathroom. Her face was clean of makeup and hr hair was tied in a tall pony tail. She was wearing a bathrobe and fluffy slippers. Before getting into bed, she removed the robe revealing a silk sleeping gown that ended above her knees and had a low-cut neck.

"Good night then," she said, turning of her lamp.

"Night," he replied, doing the same.

Two seconds later Hermione was sleeping peacefully and Fred was snoring loudly. But both had large smiles on their faces.

* * *

When Fred woke up the following morning he found Hermione already was awoken. She was still in bed but had a couple of pillows behind her back and was reading the Sunday edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley," said Fred smiling at her.

"Morning Fred," she answered warmly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep. In fact I had a wonderful dream. I can't remember what it was about, although I think you were in it, but I have this feeling of happiness that one gets after a good dream. Do you know what I mean?"

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. She had had a nagging suspicion that Fred was not going to recall what had happened the night before, and that comment confirmed it. But she remembered everything about the kiss. What she did not know was how she felt about it. She was aware of what she had felt while Fred was kissing her, but now that the effects of the moment were off, where was she standing?

"Want some breakfast?" asked Fred getting off the bed.

"Sure," she said, starting to get up.

"No, you stay here and I'll bring it. Finish reading the paper and relax."

In the time that took him to make two cups of tea and some toasts, Hermione had time to reflect that Mrs. Weasley had done a wonderful job bringing up her children, specially considering that there had only been two women in a house full of men. Fred was not the chauvinistic person one could expect to find in such situation. On the contrary, he was considerate and seamed to think that housework was his responsibility as much as hers.

They spent the rest of the day alone inside the apartment. Nobody called in, probably because they thought they needed some time together to organize themselves. And that's what they did. The twins had decided to keep the shop closed for the weekend, so Fred could help Hermione put her things in order. But she refused to let him assist her.

"You've done enough already, and all by yourself," she said. "Now it's your time to relax."

Being a witch really accelerated the process of moving and settling down. In what felt like no time at all she had organized all her books by subject and put them into the shelves Fred had prepared for her. She had brought from her parents' house her old desk, which she placed under the window that looked onto Diagon Alley. When she finished decorating the place, the room was unrecognizable. It had something of the Gryffindor Common Room, its warmness and coziness.

Hermione looked around satisfied with her work. But there was something missing. She felt selfish taking the entire room for herself. She wanted to do something nice for Fred. He had done so much for her and wanted to repay him somehow. Did this idea have something to do with what had happened the previous night? No, surely not… Right?

She left the room and locked the door behind her. Fred was in the living room reading "Wizard Weekend".

"Fred, I have to go to buy something, but I won't take long," she said putting on her cloak.

"Do you want me to come with?"

"No, thanks. It's just that I have to buy something, er- personal." Fred took "personal" as "women stuff" and didn't push the matter.

Hermione knew exactly where she needed to go. Her first stop was Flourish and Blotts. She left fifteen minutes later loaded with a large package. Then she went to a furniture shop that had a sign above the door that read "The Wooden House, the most comfortable and magical pieces of furniture you'll find." There she had something sent to her new home. She instructed the owner to make it appear straight in George's old room. Finally she crossed the brick wall and entered the Leaky Cauldron, where she bought a large cauldron cake. She knew from the years they had spent together at Hogwarts that those were Fred's favorites.

Hermione apparated at the kitchen of the apartment and went straight to the study, waving a hurried "hello" at Fred as she passed through the living-room. The massaging armchair and the stool she had purchased were already there, standing in a corner of the room, opposite to Hermione's desk but facing the window.

She unwrapped the package from the library and arranged the books in a shelf next to the armchair. She finished just a second before Fred knocked on the door.

"Do you need any help 'Mione? You've been here too long."

"No. As a matter of fact I'm finished. Come in and tell me what you think."

Fred did as he was told. "It looks very nice," He said. His eyes traveled around the room but lingered on the shelf opposite to the wall. Standing there were the five volumes of the manual "How to Use Your Charm Work to Prank Your Friends". He moved his face from Hermione to the books with a mixture of excitement and disbelief showing on his features.

"You didn't…" he said in awe. Hermione merely nodded smiling.

"I can't believe it, we've been wanting to get this for two years now, how did you know? How did you get it?"

"You told me last Christmas that you wanted it. And well, let's just say I'm a VIP costumer at Flourish and Blotts."

"I bet you are," laughed Fred, still goggling at the volumes as he had never seen a book before.

"It didn't feel right to take the whole room for myself so I got you this," she said pointing at the armchair. "Now you too have a place to work, and I figured you would be more comfortable sitting here than in a desk."

"Hermione, you are the best!" He said hugging her and lifting her from the ground. This made her giggle.

"But this is too much," he told her once she had both her feet back on the floor.

"No, it isn't. You did many things for me and you deserve this. Take it as a wedding gift. I owed you one for the ring, remember?"

Hermione left Fred perusing the first volume of his new books and went to the bedroom to arrange her clothes and the rest of her stuff. This was a bit more difficult because she also had to straighten up Fred's things. Evidently he had tried to do it before she arrived, but in honest he had done a poor job.

* * *

Night had fallen before she had finished. Her husband was still absorbed in the present she had bought him. Instead of interrupting him, she went to the kitchen and settled the table. She wouldn't have bothered him, but after a day of working, her stomach was constantly reminding her that she needed food.

She entered the study, but didn't go much further than the door and leaned against the wall with her hands behind her back.

"Darling," she called in her best imitation of her mother.

Fred looked up from his book.

"What is it, baby?" he inquired, playing along. Both knew it was a bit silly, but they enjoyed the little game all the same.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but… I'm hungry." Fred looked at his watch.

"Is that the time? I don't think I'd ever spent so much time reading. Perhaps I've been around you too much." He joked. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Something that goes with the dissert"

"You cooked dissert?" asked Fred, a mocking suspicious look on his face.

"Nop. I wouldn't want to be a widow after only one day of marriage. I bought one of Tom's famous a cauldron cakes."

"Did you know it's my favorite or was it just a lucky guess?"

"After seeing you curse anyone who even tried to eat the last piece on every feast for five years, one kind of gets the idea."

Once dinner was ready, they sat at the kitchen table.

"Shall I open a bottle of wine?" asked Fred.

"No, I think we shouldn't get near alcohol for a while."

"Oh right!" He sat down in front of her. "I wanted to ask you, do you remember what happened last night? Because the last thing I remember is toasting to a successful mission, and then everything is blank."

"Yes, but we didn't do much," lied Hermione. Although she wasn't sure why, she didn't think it was a good idea to tell Fred what had really happened. "When we finished the Champaign we went to sleep."

"I see. And what about that hmm, _interesting_ night gown?"

Hermione blushed scarlet. "Ginny gave it to me; I don't know what she was thinking."

'She was probably thinking about his brother,' thought Fred and made a mental note to thank her. But he didn't say anything. As much fun it would have been to torment her, Hermione looked embarrassed enough as it was.

He decided to change the subject. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yes. I have no idea what I'm going to find there. Of course I read all I could find about the Department of Magical Families, but is rather recent so there wasn't much. When I met Mrs. Hathaway, she didn't say much about what my job was going to be."

"You'll do fine! In fact I'll be surprised if you are not promoted to head of the department within a month," he said reassuringly. Hermione smiled and, in spite of the overstatement, appreciated the vote of trust.

Hermione needed and early night, so she went to bed not long after they had finished dinner. Fred said he wanted to read for a while and he didn't want to bother Hermione with the light. Hermione got into bed, but she knew she would have some troubles dozing off. There were too many things in her mind. On the one hand, she was nervous about starting work the following day; and on the other hand she couldn't stop thinking about Fred and the kissed they had shared the night before.

As there was nothing she could do about her nerves problem, she focused on finding a rational explanation for what had happened. It was true that she had been drunk, but she knew better than to believe that her feelings had been affected by the alcohol. That option discarded, she passed onto the next one. She had been very emotional and sensitive the previous day, with the wedding and Ron not being there. Perhaps that was what she had felt and she hadn't recognized it for what it was.

"Yes, that must be," she thought. "After all, I haven't felt anything like that for Fred before."

But that was not entirely true. For the last few weeks her affection for Fred had been growing steadily and considerably.

"So what? I care for him, but that's all."

"_But what about that urge you had to do something nice for him?_"

"He's my friend; can't I do something nice for a friend now?"

"_When was the last time you did something nice for Ron?_"

"Leave him out of this, will you?"

"_Have it your way. But what about feeling safe in his arms? Enjoying dancing with him? Thinking he looks cute when he sleeps?"_

"I thought we had agreed I was emotional yesterday."

"_You agreed on that! You can fool you, but you can't fool yourself!_"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"_Does what you are saying make any?_"

"I do NOT have feelings for Fred!"

"_Ok, you don't…Let me know when you leave denial land_"

Hermione cried in frustration, but this time she did so out loud. And she chose o do it at the precise moment Fred was entering the room.

"Something wrong?" he asked stifling a yawn.

"No, everything's ok."

"You sure? Cause your face says otherwise."

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Ok, but remember you can tell me anything. That's what husbands are for," he finished with a radiant smile and went to the bathroom.

"_Not helping, is he?_" Hermione hide her head under the pillows so that, this time, Fred wouldn't hear her small shriek.

**A/N:** I know some of you will be disappointed because you wanted something "more" to happen between them… But that would ruin future chapters, so stayed tuned and perhaps you'll get your wish!

Another little thing, it will probably take a bit longer to update because my exams are coming nearer and I should start preparing them. I'll do my best to hurry up, but I can't promise you much. Although your reviews DO encourage me to leave my books and get to the computer to type ;o)


	9. Bad News, Sad News, Dangerous News

**A/N: **I know I'll regret this when my exams come, but I couldn't help it… your reviews were sooooo wonderful that the only thing I could focus on was continuing with this. I hope it's out of my system now so I be able to study! Hope you like it… pleaseeee review!

Oh, and thanks to everyone who wished me luck for my exams... I'm going to need it after this, hehehehe, hope it was woth it ;o)

**Bad News, Sad News, Dangerous News**

Fred's prediction turned out to be, if not completely accurate, at least partly true. In only two weeks Hermione became very popular in the department. Her boss simply loved her. Mrs. Hathaway said she was the most efficient assistant she had ever had. Her colleagues soon learned how hard she usually worked. She was usually ahead with her work and she generally had time to assist anyone who needed help. This had two bright sides: on the one hand, everybody liked her and soon enough she had made two or three good mates; on the other hand, she could spend long hours checking files and taking detailed notes of the things she found and nobody bothered her because they just assume she was preparing another lengthy report to be handed in in two weeks time. So that she was useful not only for her boss, but also for the Order. With the information she had gathered in the short time she had been working at the Department of Magical Families, They had found enough evidentiary support for the conviction of a Death Eater who, until that moment, had manage to convince the Ministry of his innocence. Moreover, she was hoping to have a married couple in Azkaban by the end of the month.

Personally, she didn't enjoy her work much. It wasn't a real challenge for her to spend day after day filling memos and arranging Mrs. Hathaway's agenda. But she was helping Harry and the Order and that kept her happy. Besides, she was making an impressive carrier and she was positive that, when the war was finally over, she would we able to apply for any position she wanted.

However, if she had thought that her working days were going to be always quiet and smooth, there was and old enemy who ready to prove her wrong.

One morning she was reading an interdepartmental memo that had arrived from Mr. Weasley's office when somebody entered her office, without knocking. It was a tall, blonde someone, who had expression of such smugness on his face that if anyone else tried to copy it, it would be painful.

"I have an appointment with the head of the department. See if she can see me quickly, I have more important things to do than this stupid interview," he said in his most unpleasant drooling voice, without bothering to look at the person sitting in the desk.

"Oh I'm sure your hairdresser can wait a few minutes to do your highlights Malfoy. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you'll have to wait like everybody else," answered Hermione.

"What are _you_ doing here Granger?"

"That confirms it, you have nothing between your ears. What do you think I'm doing here?"

"I don't have the faintest idea," he smirked "since _mudbloods_ aren't usually allowed here".

"I'm disappointed on you Malfoy, you've used that insult for the past seven years, one would think you could come up with something a bit more original."

"You haven't answered my question Granger" he said in a brave attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Not that I have to, but I work here. So if you take a sit, I'll go and see _if_ Mrs. Hathaway has time to see you."

"You can't pull that one on me, you have to belong to a pureblood family to work here."

"And I do," she said showing him his engagement ring.

"Don't tell me you actually found someone who wanted to marry you. Let me guess, that pathetic excuse of a wizard Weasley."

"That's more what I was talking about, and yes Malfoy I'm Mrs. Weasley now."

"And there was me thinking that family couldn't go any lower. Anyway, I wouldn't go around showing that imitation of crystal if I were you."

"Wanna put it to a test?" she said offering the ring. There was a simple spell to prove whether a piece of jewelry or a coin for that matter was false or not. Malfoy glared at her before taking it in his hand and whispering the incantation under his breath. His eyes widened as the results came out.

"What did Potter's lap dog sell to buy this? His soul wouldn't be enough."

"My husband is a very successful businessman, and you should know it, being one of his customers," said Hermione, making reference to the instant darkness powder. Malfoy looked even more confused at this. His eyes traveled around the room, clearly looking for an explanation. He found it when he saw the picture of the wedding Hermione had on her desk.

"You married one of those horrible twins?"

"Indeed. Fred Weasley is my husband," said Hermione grinning. But there was something on his face that she didn't like at all. She could tell his mind was working fast; but on what it was working, she did not know. In any case nothing good could come from Malfoy's thinking.

"This is how the Ministry got Doyle. You feed them information, didn't you?" Malfoy pointed an accusatory finger at Hermione, but she kept her face impassive.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Everybody knew Doyle was a disgusting Death Eater, and he's got what he deserves. Just like your awful father," answered the girl quietly, her voice emotionless.

"Don't you dare speak of my father like that you filthy-" Malfoy had taken out his wand was pointing it at her chest.

"That's not a very smart move, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is just a couple of floors bellow, you know?"

Malfoy lowered his wand, but his chest was rising and falling rapidly. He turned and without another word he walked out of the room, banging the door in his way out. Hermione smiled to herself. She had learned long ago that the best way to deal with Malfoy was to remain impassive to his insults and threats. Nothing aggravated him more than that. However, something bothered her. The look on his face when she told him that she was married to Fred, and him guessing the Order's source of information was not good. Malfoy may not be as bright as she, Harry or Ron where, but he was still intelligent enough to put two and two together.

"Something wrong dear? I thought I heard the door slamming a minute ago," asked Mrs. Hathaway coming out of her office.

"No, everything's ok. It was just the wind," lied Hermione smiling reassuringly on her face trying to hide how worried she really was.

* * *

At around mid-day Hermione left the Ministry. She had made plans to have lunch with Harry, whom she hadn't seen since the wedding. The two of them were usually too busy to see each other as often as they would like to, but they tried to make regular appointments to, at least, have a cup of coffee together.

Harry had asked her to meet him at the Three Broomsticks, and Hermione had a nagging suspicion she was not the only girl he was going to see that day. And that was one of the issues she intended to discuss with her best friend: his relationship with Ginny.

She arrived at the pub to find that he was already ordering a beer from Madam Rosmerta.

"Hi Harry!" she said sitting opposite him.

"'Mione! It's great to see you!" he greeted her. "How are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Never been better. How's marriage life suiting you?"

"Better than I thought actually. Fred is a very good husband." Harry snorted.

"That's something I never thought I'd hear you say."

"I know, it's weird, isn't it? But it's true. We get along fine and he's very funny to be with. It makes a nice change living with someone who is also magical. I do miss my parents but I'm starting to feel at home with him."

"I'm glad to hear that, you do look fine."

"Thanks. And how do you feel living by yourself?" Harry had finally moved out of his uncle's house and was living in a rented apartment in central London.

"It's ok I guess, I don't spend much time at home but not I appreciate what it is to have someone cooking for you and doing your laundry." Hermione laughed.

"You are welcome to have dinner with Fred and me whenever you want."

"Don't tell me you cook!"

"No, Fred does. And he is very good at it too." Harry, being a boy and all, missed the way Hermione's eyes shown every time she mentioned her husband.

"Well, that figures. After all he's been making candies half his life."

Hermione nodded as she perused through her menu. Some minutes later they ordered their lunches and talked about Hermione's information for the Order as they waited for the food to come.

"You won't guess how came to my office today," she said suddenly, remembering her encounter with Malfoy.

"Who?" Harry asked looking curious

"Malfoy," Hermione answered and she told him everything from their conversation to her suspicious.

"I think you should go to Dumbledore," Harry advised her once she had finished her story. "We know he is in contact with the Death Eater and probably with Voldemort himself."

"That's what I thought, I'll pay him a visit after lunch."

"I'll go with you," Harry said quickly

"You too have things to discuss with him?" asked Hermione, though she knew perfectly well why her friend wanted to visit to Hogwarts. She just liked torturing him. Perhaps spending so much time with Fred was affecting her.

Harry blushed pink and avoided Hermione's eyes. "No," he said, "I was thinking I could visit someone."

"A red-haired someone?"

"If you know, why you ask?" scoffed Harry.

"What's going on between the two of you? I noticed you disappeared during the reception for a couple of hours." The color in Harry's cheek intensified with every word she uttered.

"Can we leave the interrogation for another moment? I've just remembered I have something important to tell you."

"I bet you do," said Hermione, looking disappointed.

"No, I do!" Harry reassured her. "I received a letter this morning… from Ron." Hermione's face turned pale.

"Oh," was the only thing she said. Over a million questions formed in her mind, but she was afraid of asking them. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to most of them.

Harry seemed to know what was going on inside her and he took matters on his own hands.

"He says his fine, that he likes Denmark and that everything's much quieter there." Hermione nodded and tried to smile, but her lips wouldn't respond. She knew that couldn't be all from the way Harry had ended his sentence.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I figured you have the right to know. Ron can be very stubborn some times and he is not very good at handling his own feelings… He also wrote that the misses you terribly and that he thinks about you all the time."

That was it; that was the real reason Harry was telling her about the damned letter. And she could see what was coming next, he wanted to discuss her feelings towards Ron. For the last two weeks she had managed to keep her mind off her other best friend. While she was at the office, she concentrated on her work. At home, she had Fred to distract her. Although she had never told him that she didn't want to talk or think about his youngest brother, he seemed to have guessed it and never mentioned him. And then, when she went to bed she was usually so tired that didn't have much time to think about anything.

She tried to avoid thinking about Ron because every time she did, she felt like crying. She missed him so much it hurt. But she wasn't sure how she missed him. Did she miss him as a friend? As the person with whom she had constant rows? Or as something else?

Her feelings had never been so confusing, and for some reason living with Fred made matters worse. Perhaps it was because she knew how Ron felt about it, but every time she thought he looked cute or she laughed at one of his jokes she felt terribly guilty.

And now, after all the efforts she had devoted to keep him off her mind, Harry was bringing the matter into consideration. To make things worst, she had never been able to lie to the man sitting in front of her. He could tell whenever she was not being honest, just as she could read him.

"Do you remember that night after we finished our N.E.W.Ts? That Ron, you and I stayed up most of the night talking about our memories at Hogwarts?" Harry asked her.

"Of course I do"

"Well, you know how you fell asleep before either of us did? At one point he was watching you sleep and said that the best thing about being a Gryffindor was getting to spend so much time around you." Hermione couldn't hold the tears any longer. She had felt so happy lately, why did she have to cope with this right now, when Ron wasn't even around?

"I don't know if he got to tell you this," Harry proceeded, "but he loves you. He told Ginny and me the night you and Fred announced you were getting married. I had never seen him so devastated. He said that he could handle anything Voldemort (yes, he used the name) put in front of him, but only if you were by his side."

"Harry, please stop."

"No Hermione, you need to know this. He is not going to be around for a while and it's important that you bear in mind that absence makes the heart grow fonder. He won't forget about you just because he can't see you. And he is counting the days to come back home and be with you."

"Do you think I don't know that? All these things that you are telling me? I just don't understand why you decided to torment me with this now," said Hermione angrily, the tears were still flooding her eyes and cheeks.

"It's because I'm a guy, because I've been around Fred long enough to get to know him and because I saw they way he acted at the wedding," he responded simply

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you didn't realize! He glared at any man who dared to look at you longer than three seconds. He wouldn't allow anyone to dance with you for more than a song."

Hermione actually laughed at this. "As you said, he was _acting_. You are forgetting that we had to convince half the guests that we are in love. He was pretended to be jealous so that this marriage seemed more realistic."

"Hermione, he's not that good an actor."

"Harry, you are talking nonsense. Fred and I, we are just friends. We care a lot for each other, but in the same way I care about you. And in respect to Ron, well… that's a different matter and only time will tell what happens between us. But he's not here now and I have to go on with my life until the moment he comes back to it, do you understand?"

"I just don't want to see any of you hurt. More than he already is, anyway." Hermione appreciated his concern, but she had never needed his advice less. The very last thing she wanted right now was to have someone telling her how much Ron loved her. Not when she had no idea how she felt about him.

"_Or Fred, for that matter,_" her inner voice said, right on cue.

"I do know how I feel for Fred. Stop it, will you?"

Hermione looked at her watch, trying to rid her head of undesired voices.

"If we are to go to Hogwarts, we should leave soon. I have to return to the office later," she said. Harry didn't answer. He merely nodded and called for the check.

As they made their way to through the village, he kept glancing at her. She walked looking determinately ahead. When they reached the gates to the castle he grabbed her hand to stop her from going in.

"Listen, I'm sorry I was so rude about this… It's just-" He began to apologize, but Hermione interrupted him.

"I know you just want to see both of happy. But right now neither of us can do anything about Ron happiness, but I can do something about mine. It might be a bit selfish, but you need to understand me."

"I do," he said. She hugged him tightly. A few seconds later she let go and gestured for him to follow her inside the grounds of their former school. That was the reason they were such good friends: no matter what happened between them, there was nothing a hug couldn't solve.

Once in the castle they parted ways. Harry took a short cut that would lead him Gryffindor tower and Hermione climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office. She knew the password, so she had no problem getting in. She knocked on the door and hears the headmaster's voice inviting her in.

"Ah Hermione! To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Dumbledore cheerfully when he saw her entering his office.

"Good afternoon professor. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I was in Hogsmeade and I had something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Not at all, take a sit," he offered, showing her the chair in front of his desk. "How can I help you?"

"Today Draco Malfoy came into my office. We had words and he guessed I had passed the Order information about Goyle. Of course I tried to deny it, but I'm not sure he believed me."

"That means that by now Voldemort knows. Well Hermione, don't worry. I knew this moment was going to come sooner or later. This only means that the Death Eaters are going to be a bit more careful in their _activities_, so your task is going to be a bit more demanding."

"I don't mind that. I was worried because this could have a negative effect on the mission."

"Hermione, you are doing an excellent job. I knew you were the right person for this mission, that is why I choose you. Don't worry about Voldemort knowing," said Dumbledore reassuringly.

Hermione left Hogwarts feeling calmer, but she was still somewhat anxious. She couldn't forget the look on Malfoy's face.

* * *

And Hermione was right, because while she was speaking to the Headmaster Malfoy was giving the Dark Lord some precious information.

"That is right My Lord, Dumbledore has the mudblood Granger collecting information from the Department of Magical Families. I believe that was how they managed to get Goyle."

"Yes, I knew it was only time until the crocked old man put a spy there. Of course I had thought of it, but as those idiots of the Order of the Phoenix care not for the purity of blood it would have been of little help. Still the information you gave me is valuable."

"I thought you might find it useful, My Lord," said Draco in a silky voice, vowing his head.

"And you say she has married one of the blood traitors? I assume it's that rat how is always behind Potter."

"No My Lord. I had assumed that too, but it is one of his brothers she has married."

"Hm, that is interesting. From what Wormtail tells me, Ronald Weasley has been in love with the mudblood since he met her. This could come in handy," said Voldemort, his eyes glowing with malice.

"I'm sorry My Lord, but I don't understand."

"Of course you don't fool, and I'm not going to waste my breath trying to explain it to you. However, the information you gave will be very useful. You may go now," he said waving his hand carelessly.

Draco disapparated immediately, not wonting to irritate his master.

"Wormtail, come here!" shouted Voldemort. A stout man with watery eyes appeared the frame of the door.

"Wormtail, I want you to assume your animagus form and find out were Ronald Weasley is."

"I know where he is master, I lived with him for over thirteen years at that filthy house they call The Burrow," he answered nervously in a squeaky voice.

"Wormtail, do you think that if I thought the boy was there I would have called you? Don't make me waste my time with your stupidity and do as you are told."

"Yes master, sure master, your words are like orders to me…" he stammered.

"Go!" Voldemort shouted. Wormtail gave a terrified shriek and transformed into a thin, grey rat. The man glared at the animal as it exited the room.

* * *

Back at London and some time later, Hermione and Fred were having dinner.

"Are you all right 'Mione? You look worried," asked Fred looking at her over the candles that illuminated the dark kitchen.

"I am. I can't stop thinking about Malfoy." She had told her husband everything about her day the moment she had got home, with the exclusion of what Harry had said about Ron. It was always a relief for her to confide on Fred.

"If Dumbledore said you don't need to be troubled about it, then you shouldn't."

"I know, I just can't take him out of my head."

"If you keep saying that, I'll be jealous," he joked. "Although I don't understand how you could be thinking about Malfoy when you have _moi_ sitting in front of you."

"Well, I've always had a soft spot for blondes," answered Hermione.

"Oh! That's why you went out with Krum," he said ironically.

"No, I went out with him because I happen to find quidditch players very attractive," she said remembering what Parvaty had told her on her sixth year.

"You do know I used to be a quidditch player, don't you?" He didn't know why, but he had had an urge to say that.

Hermione was saved from having to answer to such a weird remark by two loud pops that came from the living room. She gave him a quizzical look, but Fred smiled.

"We are in the kitchen George."

"Did you know they were going to come?"

"No, but he is the only one rude enough to apparate directly inside instead of knocking on the door," explained Fred.

"I told him we should apparate outside. But he just won't listen," said Katie apologetically coming through the kitchen door.

"It's not like we would walk into something interesting," replied George taking a sit next to Hermione and helping himself to some leftovers from her plate. "Anyway, we were going to the movies and thought you might want to come."

"How do you two know what a movie is?" asked Hermione impressed.

"I'm half-blood," explained Katie, "my mother is a muggle. I took him once and now he wants to go every week. He even made me buy a DVD player. He's obsessed with them," she added pointing at George.

"Is a movie one of those weird muggle things you were talking about the other day at the shop?" asked Fred.

"Yeap, you should come, they are wonderful! I still can't figure out how muggles manage to make them."

"You sound like dad! It's unnerving!" said Fred, backing away from his twin.

"So, do you want to come?" asked Katie, trying to put an end to the twins' discussion.

"Sure, I could use with something to distract me," said Hermione. "What did you want to see?"

"Wedding Crushers. Have you seen it?"

"No, its ages since I last went to the movies. It's a good choice. I'm sure these two will love it." A humorous movie was the best option for a pair of pranksters like Fred and George.

"Great. We should get going, there's a theater a few blocks from the Leaky Cauldron."

Fred entered the room full of skepticism but he left it in a state of excitement similar to the one he had had the first time he saw his brother turn into a canary after having on of his special creams.

"I'm sorry Hermione," apologized Katie as she saw Fred bounce up and down the street, retelling the best parts of the movie they had just seen. "He's going to be like that all week."

Hermione laughed. There was something of their father on the twins after all.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Fred asked Hermione as if he was a little boy asking his mother for some candy.

"You can see them at home, you know?" George told his brother.

"You can? How?" asked Fred, eagerness all over his face.

"You have to get a VDV player."

"DVD," corrected Hermione. "I have one at home. I could bring it, and the T.V. set too." She put her hands on Fred's shoulders to calm him down because he was still jumping up and down.

"That would be fantastic!"

They had reached Diagon Alley. After saying their good byes, George and Katie disapparated, but Fred and Hermione decided to walk to their apartment. Hermione shivered in the cold night air and Fred put an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. Only he could make her feel worm just by placing an arm around her.

He only let go of her when they were inside their house. They went to the kitchen because Hermione still had to wash the dishes and Fred said he fancied a cup of tea. But they both knew it was just an excuse to keep her company.

"I would never admit this in front of the rest of the family, but dad is right, muggles are intelligent. Movies are awesome." Hermione laughed.

"I knew there was something of your father in you," she said, remembering the look on Fred's face when he first visited her parents' house.

"Talking about parents, mum told me to tell you to ask your folks if they would like to have lunch on Sunday at The Burrow. She keeps saying that the families have to get closer. I suppose she is certain you and Ron will get married once this is over and she wants to gain time," said Fred in a flat voice.

"I'll tell them, I'm sure they will love to," answered Hermione, trying to avoid the sharp pain in her chest. She had completely forgotten about her conversation with Harry, but now it had came back vividly.

"'Mione, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here, ok?" said Fred, correctly interpreting the signs on Hermione's face.

Hermione smiled, but she knew that conversation was never going to happen. There was something that stopped her from discussing the Ron issue with her husband. It was completely irrational, because she could talk to Fred about everything and usually enjoyed doing it. Everything with the exception of that particular subject.

While Hermione mused over this, Fred was secretly hoping that she would never have the need to talk about it. He was not stupid, and he couldn't fool himself any longer. He knew he was starting to feel differently towards her. And that was not good. His youngest brother's face kept popping in his mind every time he thought about her, or he hugged her, or simply was around her in silence. The wisest thing to do would be to try to spend less time with her, to avoid moments like the one they had shared after George and Katie were gone. But that was easier said than done. Firstly, because if he started to act differently around her, she would suspect that something was going on. And secondly because he really liked spending time with Hermione. He had no idea what he was going to do about these new feelings, but every time she smiled up at he, he decided he didn't care.


	10. Late drinks, late movies

**First Comes Marriage, Then Love?**

**Chapter X: Late drinks, late movies**

The Utaette Kedel was a very famous pub in Denmark. Most witches and wizards went there to have a drink at least once a week. Ron liked it there because it had something of the Leaky Cauldron. It reminded him of the home he had left behind and mostly of the people he had left behind. He usually stopped for a beer after work, and today was not an exception. He had had a tough day but he didn't want to go home just yet.

He entered the pub and went straight to the counter. He sat on one of the high benches and made a hand gesture to the bar tender indicating that he wanted the usual. It was the same every time. He never sat on one of the tables. He never spoke to anyone. He merely sat there, his stare fixed on his glass and his mind hundreds of miles away. The bar owner had seen his symptoms too many times to ask him anything, so he never did.

But that night something changed on his routine. He had drained half his drink when a pretty brunette in a revealing green dress sat next to him. In primitive Danish that gave away her condition of foreigner, she ordered a Scotch. Ron didn't look up from his glass, even thought he knew the woman sitting next to him was British. Only when her perfume got to him did he acknowledge her presence. It was a scent he knew only too well. It was the smell he had felt on Slughorn first class; the one that made his heart lift no matter what; the one he had dream to wake up to for so long.

The lady smiled at him when she saw he was looking her way. He tried to return the gesture but he only managed a pathetic grimace.

"A bad day?" she asked, returning to her own glass.

"Try a bad life," Ron answered.

"I had an inkling you were British too. I'm Haley," she said extending her had towards Ron

"Ronald," he said in an unenthusiastic tone, but shaking her hand anyway.

"Wait, are you Ron Weasley?" she asked excitedly. Ron looked at her more closely, trying to see if he knew her. But he was certain he had never seen her face before. Although he had been a clueless teenager, but he usually remembered all the pretty girls he had met.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but do I know you?"

"No, well I don't think so."

"Then how?"

"I went to Hogwarts too. I'm a year younger than you. I don't expect you to remember me, I was in Ravenclaw but of course I knew you. You were Gryffindor keeper and you did a lot of extraordinary things with Harry Potter. Everyone knew who you were."

Ron looked at her, his face showed a mixture of self-content and disbelief. For the first time ever since he had learnt that Hermione and Fred were getting married, he felt the knot on his stomach he had thought would never leave, relaxed a little.

"So, what are you doing here in Denmark?" It was clear she wanted to start a conversation with him. The only time something like that had happened to Ron had been when Lavender had ambushed him after that Quidditch match. He wasn't used to pretty women wanting to talk to him. He wasn't complaining of course, but it made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"I'm working here." He remained silence for a couple of seconds and then thought he ought to say something. "Hm and you?"

"I'm participating in Hogwart's students exchange program. I'm doing my last year here. But things are different because instead of going to a boarding school, students attend classes during the day and then they return home. I'm staying at a rented apartment a few blocks from here."

"That's interesting." He had no idea what to say. She smiled at him and he felt a little more reassured. "I didn't know Hogwarts had an exchange program."

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it." Haley was still smiling at Ron, but more sexily now. "It's not every day you have a chance to talk to Ron Weasley." Ron blushed scarlet. That was a phrase he had never heard, especially not from a gorgeous lady.

She had finished her drink and Ron, struck by a sudden inspiration, offered to buy another. She accepted but on the condition they moved to a table at the back of the bar.

"It's more intimate there," she said, taking her re-filled glass and walking from the counter towards the farthest empty table moving her heaps more than it was necessary. Ron, who still wasn't sure what was going on, followed her.

Haley was a very confident woman, and she directed the conversation. Ron was very please to hear that she thought he was: very brave, cunning, and an excellent Quidditch player, on top of being extremely attractive. She was flirting with him shamelessly and he was falling right into her trap. Soon he was showing her the scars from the brain attacks and retelling what had happened during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"So, who's she?" Haley asked once he had finished his last story.

"Who's who?" He asked bewildered.

"The girl you are so depressed about. Oh, don't try to deny it. It's written all over your face."

Ron had never discussed his feelings for Hermione with anyone, with the exception of Harry and Ginny. But there was something about this girl. She was charming, enchanting. He felt comfortable talking to her, as if they had been friends since forever. Suddenly, Ron found himself telling Haley all about Hermione, from the day they had met on the Hogwart's Express to the night she and Fred had announced their marriage.

"Wow! You really love her. I had never heard a mal talk with so much passion about someone. Not even a star Quidditch player."

"Saying that I lover her is an understatement. She's my everything. I could die for her."

"You know, you are one of a kind. Anyone else in your situation would have done something to avenge his or her feelings."

"Perhaps a couple of years ago I would have. But after all I've seen since the war started changed me," he answered simply.

"But tell me the truth. Wouldn't you want, deep down, to do something to get her back, if you had the chance?"

"There's nothing I can do. Believe me, I've given the matter a great deal of thought"

"There's always something to be done, if you have the guts." He have her a quizzical look, to which she responded with a mysterious smile. "Imagine this: instead of being here with me at this shabby pub, moaning over your lost love, you could be at your cozy house, sharing a home-cooked dinner with her, looking into her loving eyes while she tells you about her day… I mean, if you are certain that she loves you back, it's not a lost battle. And nothing is more appealing to a woman than a man who fights for her."

Among her many talents, Haley had a captivating voice. There was something about the way she spoke that enchanted all her listeners. Plus she was painting a picture Ron had dreamed of every free moment he had had. In other words, she had caught his full and complete attention. There was nothing he wanted more than being back with Hermione, and here was someone- who seemed to admire him and was trying to help him- reminding him that when there's a will, there's a way.

"So, what would you do if you were in my place?" he asked.

"I know what I wouldn't do. I would never retreat without giving a fight."

"I'm not in a position to fight."

"Then you need to get some alleys." Ron actually laughed at this.

"If you are thinking something like making her jealous, it will never work. She's too clever. She'll see right through it. Besides, it's not like she has married Fred because she's in love with him. I mean, it's not a question of winning her back. It's more like changing a factual situation"

"That's exactly why you have so many possibilities of succeeding."

"I still don't know what I could do."

"What if I told that there's someone who has the power to help you with your problem."

"And why would this person want to help me?"

"I'm sure he'll find a way for you to repay him. But he's very powerful and probably the one person who can give you what you want. And besides, would you put a price to being with your beloved Hermione." She didn't wait for him to answer. "Listen, I have to go now. Think about what I've said. Here's my address, send me a note if you reach a decision." With a blatant wink and a sexy smile she disapparated, living behind a piece of parchment with an address.

Ten minutes later, Lord Voldemort received a note with the same handwriting: "It's done my Lord. The blood traitor has been hooked. Everything's going according to the plan." Even down at the village, the murderess laughter was heard.

* * *

But Ron was not the only Weasley who was sitting in a pub having a conversation about his feelings. But this redhead was not talking to a complete stranger but to his brother. However, the subject of the conversation was basically the same. 

"So, where's your lawfully wedded wife?" asked George as he and Fred entered the place.

"She had to work late," answered the other twin rolling his eyes.

"And what's your excuse for wanting to come here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you that I didn't want to have dinner alone, would you?" George didn't need to answer. "I didn't think so. Ok, the truth is I need to talk to you."

"If you are going to dump me, at least do it gently," joked George.

"Please, this is serious. And the only reason I'm telling you this is because I don't know what to do with myself. The last thing I want to hear is your _'I told you so'_ which I'm sure you'll say." George had scarcely seen his brother's face so grave. That was not good.

"What is it?"

"Something very bad has happened. Something that should have never had happened. I didn't realize until it was too late, and now I don't know what to do."

"Will you stop blabbing and tell me what's wrong," George interrupted a little exasperated.

"I'm not blabbing! I'm trying to explain to you and to myself how things got to this state because I really don't-"

"FRED!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE." That left George quite speechless for a couple of seconds. He looked like he had just been stunned. He could only think of one thing to say, but it wasn't right and it certainly wasn't going to be helpful to say _I knew this was coming_.

"Are you thinking about doing anything about it?"

"How could I? You said it yourself, Ron's out brother and he loves her."

"But?"

"There are not buts. Or at least there shouldn't be."

"If there weren't, you would not be telling me this," he said knowledgeably.

"Man, I love her! I can't stop thinking about her when she's not around. And when she is, it takes all the self-restrain I posses not to hug her and kiss her. This is killing me and yet I never feel more alive than when I am with her."

"Can't this be an infatuation?"

"No. I had never felt like this before. It's the real thing. For example, last night we were watching a movie, and she felt asleep. I couldn't take my eyes off her. The light of the T.V. illuminated her face and she looked like an angel. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen," Fred sighted

"I don't know what to tell you. In any other situation I would advice you to go for it…But not with Ron in the middle. Do you have any idea how she feels about him?"

"I asked her when we first accepted the mission. She told me she didn't really know."

"Haven't you discussed the subject with her lately?"

"She never wants to talk about it. But every time Ron's name is mentioned she gets sad. I know she misses him, and she feels guilty about him leaving. And then there are those times when I could swear she feels something for me."

"You mean beyond friendship?" asked George, his face contorted in disbelief.

"Yes. It sounds crazy, I know. But there are those little things. Like when she bought me the books."

"You told me she did that as a wedding present."

"I was trying to convince myself as well. But you know how expensive those books are. And she also got me the armchair and everything else. But it's not just that. It's the way she looks at me some times."

"Try not to focus on that sort of things, it'll only make it all more difficult." George didn't voice his opinion, because his brother wouldn't hear it anyway. Bur he was pretty sure it was all in his twin's mind.

"I know I mustn't, but that's easier said than done."

"I really don't know what to tell you. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now."

"It's ok. I'm not looking for advice here. I just wanted to get it out of my chest, but I know I can't do anything about it."

Fred left the pub and entered muggle London. He had arranged to meet Hermione at the Theater to catch a late movie. She had accepted only because it was Friday. And because he had become such a movie fanatic it was hard to discourage him from seeing at least five movies a week. Hermione had suggested inviting George and Katie to join them, and he had said he'd ask. But he had not real intention of inviting his brother. Being at the movies was the perfect occasion to be close to Hermione without having to make up any excuses. And he'd rather take advantage of the situation being alone. He knew it was wrong and that he should avoid those moments. Yet, he was not about to renounce to such a pleasure.

He arrived at the door of the Theater to find that Hermione was already there, waiting for him, smiling but looking exhausted.

"Hello 'Mione, how are you?" he said planting a noisy kiss on her cheek. This made her giggle.

"Tired, it was an incredibly long day. I hope the movie is good, otherwise I'll fall asleep within fifteen minutes."

"George told me it was good. I think we could trust his judgment. We liked all the one he recommended us," Fred commented as the entered the place and bought the tickets.

They went into the room and found their sits. Hermione told her husband about her long day and he listened carefully. With any other girl he would have put a face of paying attention while his mind wondered freely. But with Hermione everything was different. He wanted to listen to every single word she uttered. No topic seemed boring when she talked about it.

"And then I told her that I would have the data ready for next Tuesday, but of course that'll mean work great part of the weekend," Hermione finished.

"You know who you sound just like, don't you?" asked Fred putting a mock face of disgust.

"Whom?"

"Percy! Are you sure you are not in love with your boss as he was with Mr. Crouch?" Hermione punched him on the arm.

"That was very offensive, you know," she stated, pretending to be highly affronted.

"Why? I thought you worshiped Percy. Wasn't he everything you ever wanted to be?" Hermione glared at him and moved away from Fred in her sit. He extended his arm and moved her back to his direction, keeping it around his shoulder once she was as close as she could be.

"You know I'm joking. You are my little mischief maker," he said grabbing her nose as if he was talking to a five-year old.

At that moment the lights of the room were dimmed and the publicities before the movie started. Hermione yawned widely and rested her head on his shoulder. "Wake me up when the movie starts." She whispered in his ear making shivers run down his back.

But when the move began, he didn't wake her. He was too content having her breathing quietly on his neck to ruin the moment. Besides he knew she was really tired and had only agreed to see the movie because of his newly-found obsession.

Hermione, however, was only half-asleep. She knew perfectly well were she was; only she was too comfortable, warm and happy to move. Her eyelids were too heavy to open them and the quiet music that marked the beginning of the film was like a lullaby. In this state of stupor her mind drifted to the man who was sitting next to her, on whose shoulder her head was resting. She couldn't tell how it had happened, but she was in love with that man. It had taken her weeks to acknowledge and accept her feelings. Nobody new about them and nobody would ever do. She had two powerful reasons: the first one was Ron and the second one was that there was no way Fred returned her feelings. True, she had caught him staring at her a couple of times, and he did seemed to reserve a special smile only for her, but surely that meant nothing. Finally, with her mind full of thoughts about Fred, she fell into a deep sleep.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. It's time you move from dreams to reality." Fred shook her slightly. The lights were back on and the movie had ended. What he did not know was that Hermione had indeed been dreaming about him.

She opened her eyes looking disorientated. Then she stretched her arms and smiled at Fred. "How was it?" she asked accommodating her hair.

"Very good, but I liked the one we saw last week better."

"Which one exactly?" she inquired sarcastically. In truth they had seen six movies the previous week.

"The Notebook, that was an amazing movie. I know it's a chick's movie, but I still liked it."

"That one was _fantastic_! So romantic," she said in a dreamy voice. They had just left the theater and the streets were empty due to the lateness of the hour. Fred looked at Hermione, who was standing right next to her. She looked gorgeous, with her hair pulled up in a pony tale and her light working clothes.

"Let's dance," said Fred suddenly.

"What?"

"Let's dance. I want to dance with you in this empty street."

"Fred, are you all right?" she asked eying him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I'm fine and I want to dance with the most beautiful witch." Just as had happened on those occasions he had wanted to kiss her so badly, he desperately wanted to dance with her, just as the boy had done in the movie. Without waiting for an answer he grabbed her by the waist and started spinning to the rhythm of an inexistent music.

She laughed freely at the ridiculousness of the situation. Never in her life had she done something so illogical. Leave it to Fred to propose that sort of things. And yet she loved it. There was a gorgeous, intelligent, completely amusing man asking her to dance in the middle of London. Add to that he was the man she loved. Who would say no to such a panorama?

The music inside Fred's head changed and he pulled Hermione closer. By now they were used to dancing together and they had already agreed they made a great couple at that. Hermione looked up at Fred to comment something, but she found herself instantly trapped by his eyes. Suddenly a magnetic force erupted between them irresistibly drowning their faces together. Their lips met and fireworks exploded. It was as perfect as Hermione remembered it. Fred was simply in heaven. Kissing Hermione like that felt better than winning a quidditch match, than prancking someone. It was better than anything he had ever experienced.

As if to complete this picturesque scene, it began to snow. It was the first snow of the year. Feeling the cold snow flakes over their faces, the couple broke the kiss smiling. They didn't say a word, there was no need. Fred put his jacked over Hermione's shoulder and they walked back to their apartment through the now slightly whiter streets.

Once home, they went to bed, still in silence. Hermione was lying facing the wall when she felt Fred come closer. He cuddled against her figure and embraced her with his free arm. She smiled and accommodated herself against his bare chest. Fred raised his head from the pillow and whispered to Hermione's ear, "I love you 'Mione."

"I know, I love you too," she answered. And with that, both of them fell peacefully asleep.

**A/N:** You thought I wouldn't make any comment? It's not like me, you know! It's jsut thatfor the comments you need to have read the story first.

First of all, as usual, thanks to the wonderful, wonderful readers who are following this story, and especially to those who take the time to review after each chapter!

A few notices: The name of the pub is the translation of Leaky Cauldron into Danish ;o)

Then, if you want me to, and I find the time, after I finish this story I might write a kind of bonus chapters with the moments Fred and Hermione realized they are in love with each other. I didn't put it here because it occurred to me when I had most of the chapter finished, and re-writing it would have meant taking much more time to update!

And finally, talking about updates, it'll probably take a bit long for the next chapter, so I hope you enjoyed this one! And as always: don't forget to review! ;o)!


	11. Somebody Returns

**A/N:** So, as I passed my Law exam, which I must say it's quite an achievement, I've decided to treat you all with a new chapter hehehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and that you continue reviewing as you did with the previous one! All the reviews were amazing and I really can't express what they mean to me! So THANK YOU!

I was very amused to receive your ideas and predictions about what Ron is going to do or what Fred and Hermione will do now they have confessed their feelings… But you'll have to read to find out if you were right. Now, there were a few people who asked some questions, here are the answers:

**Beth:** Well Ron tends to be a bit reckless. But also Haley already knew about the mission because Voldemort had told her, so she knew exactly how to get it out of him! Thanks for the spelling/ vocabulary tips…

**Taroshi: **No, I'm not Danish. But I own a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer stone in Danish so I took the name from there. I don't speak Danish, I just collect copies of the book in different languages, I have it in British English, American English, French, Italian, Spanish and Portuguese.

**First Comes Marriage, Then Love?**

**Chapter XI: Someone Returns**

The following morning Hermione awoke so comfortable and warm that she didn't open her eyes immediately. She could feel Fred's slow sleeping breathing rhythm. It was a soothing sound, like a sweet lullaby that invited her to fall back asleep and have wonderful dreams. She didn't want to leave his side, or to wake him, but she needed to get to work early. She had planned to do some research in the ministry library before it closed at midday. She attempted to disentangle herself from Fred's arm trying at the same time to move as little as possible so as to avoid waking him. She had almost done it when she felt her husband grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"I need to go to the ministry to use the library."

"Nop, you are not going anywhere," he said shaking his head. "I want to spend the morning with you." Hermione began to complain but Fred interrupted pouting. "Come on! Breakfast in bed, how does that sound?"

"It sounds great, but I should go to work." Fred continued to put a puppy face, which was difficult to resist.

"You can take a day off, especially if it is a Saturday," he said running his fingers up and down her arm, leaving goose bumps where he touched her skin. Hermione considered her options. Locking herself the entire morning in a library, surrounded by old books and even older rolls of parchment suddenly didn't seemed as appealing as it used to. Meanwhile, the prospect of spending the same amount of time next to Fred was much more attractive. She smiled at the man lying next to her and he took that as the answer he wanted to hear.

"I'll summon something to eat," he suggested getting his wand.

"Maybe later, I'm not really hungry," said Hermione.

They went back to the position in which they had slept.

"Funny how life works, just yesterday I was telling George that there was no way there could be something between us, and now we are here."

"I know. This is strange, and yet it feels so right. I can't even feel guilty about this. I'm too happy," she said, turning to face him. He smiled and kissed her sweetly. He had been half expecting her to tell him that what they were doing was wrong, that she couldn't hurt Ron like that and that they should ignore their feelings until they disappeared. So hearing that she was happy about it made his heart lift. He knew exactly what she meant. He too had thought about Ron and the rest of his family, but not pang of guilt had attacked his stomach, which was now full of butterflies.

"Do you reckon we should tell them?" asked Hermione as if she could read his mind. Only two persons in the world could speak his mind without using legilimancy: George and her. And for Fred, the fact that she could was a powerful sign of the connection between them.

"You probably won't agree with me, but I think we shouldn't, at least not for the time being. There is really no need for explanations and telling everyone would ruin everything, the mission and," he hesitated before saying it, "us."

"Actually, I think exactly the same. We should probably figure this out by ourselves before we tell anyone else," she said, with a particular _anyone else_ in mind.

"I suppose we should talk about this."

"Yes." An awkward silence fell between them. Neither of them dared to voice the question they had in mind in case the answer was not what they were expecting.

"So, do you- I mean, what to you think?" asked Hermione not looking directly at him but rather fixing her stare on the bed cover.

"Well, I love you, of that I'm sure."

"I love you too," she said trying to hide from her voice how relieved she felt.

"And I'd like to give it a shot, you know, us. And you?"

"Me too. I'd never felt like this before and I don't want to lose it. But it's not going to be easy. We'll have to face the rest of the world eventually." She hated herself for saying it, but her over-responsible self had gotten the better of her. She had the need to rationalize everything and to see all possible outcomes.

"Still, are you willing to face them?"

"Yes, I am." That was everything Fred needed. He did not have to thing about the consequences; there was no need to ruin the moment with bitter thoughts about the future. If she was ready to confront any obstacle that got on their way, he certainly was too.

"Then there is nothing else to discuss. We'll cross each bridge as it comes to us. And the fist bridge we have to cross is breakfast, I'm starving." Hermione laughed and kissed him. He could be so incredibly cute sometimes.

* * *

Ron woke up from a confusing dream. He had had a bad night, his dreams full of Hermione and Haley. It was as thought his subconscious was trying to tell him something, to help him to make up his mind. But he hadn't got anything clear out of his troubled thoughts. The paper with Haley's address laid on his bedside table. He still hadn't decided what to do. Of course he wanted to get Hermione back, and he was prepared to risk anything. Yet asking someone he didn't know for help was not the wisest thing to do. Seven years fighting alongside Harry had taught him not to trust strangers, especially if they seamed to have exactly what you needed.

It was a Saturday and that meant he had to do some shopping. He was usually to busy during the week and by the time the weekend came there was hardly anything to eat in his house.

He decided he would walk up to the market. It was not near his house, but perhaps the fresh air would help him clear his head. The streets were mainly empty. It was a cold morning, so no many pedestrians had decided to bet out and about. Ron walked down the first ten blocks thinking hard about Hermione. He had almost arrived to the conclusion that there was no point in contacting Haley and her mysterious friend. Hermione would still we there when he got back home, and as she was married there was little chance she would have met someone else. It would be reckless to involve someone outside the Order to get her. He stopped, waiting for a traffic light to change. He was standing in front of the largest book store he had ever seen. It had a handsome display and even thought the books were all in Danish and he couldn't understand more than a couple of words he couldn't felt but stare at the window.

"Hermione would love it here," he thought without really thinking. He sighted when he realized that he couldn't show it to her. Luckily at that moment the light turned to green, enabling him to cross the street. He continued his journey through an alley full of trees. Carved one of them was the legend "R&H, in love for ever". He quickly turned his eyes from the trunk and look straight ahead, just to see a ginger cat run across his path. What was going on? Apparently walking to the marked had not been a wise choice. He looked around and as nobody was there to see him, he disapparated.

Ron re-materialized inside a grocery store, just in front of the strawberry container. Strawberries were Hermione's favorite fruit. He turned his back on the fruit as he had done on the tree and began to look for the things he needed, trying to avoid anything that reminded of the object of his affection. That seemed a mission impossible. It was as though the world had declared that Saturday was Hermione's day and everything he connected with her simply appeared in front of his eyes.

He left the store quickly, leaving behind half the things he needed and returned to his apartment. The owl that delivered the Daily Prophet was already there. He paid for the paper and set to make him a strong cup of coffee. In fact he needed something stronger, but it was not a good idea to start drinking so early in the morning. He scanned the front page. Most of it was occupied by a large piece on a dementors attack in York. But at the bottom there was an article that described a new successful arrest the Ministry had made.

Ron intended to read it quickly, but his eyes widened when he saw the words Department of Magical Families written in the middle of the first column. He threw the paper as far as he could. It was too much.

"Perhaps I should prepare a sleeping potion and sleep the rest of the day," he said out loud. But he had never been a good potion maker. Actually, if it hadn't been for Hermione he would never had passed his Potions exams. There she was again, no matter what he thought about, Hermione was always present. Perhaps he was being stubborn ignoring all the signs. Perhaps there was a reason by Haley had come to his life.

He stood up and got the piece of paper she had given him the previous night. He looked at it and hesitated for a moment, then he grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note. Before he changed his mind, he tied it to the leg of his owl and sent the letter. There was no harm in listening what the girl had to say, right?

Ron didn't have to wait long for a reply. Barely twenty minutes after he had sent the note his owl was back bringing a new piece of paper. He untied Haley's letter and read it.

_Dear Ron, I'm glad you've decided to take a chance and try to get the girl back. Meet me in two hours at the same pub we met yesterday. Love, Haley._

She hadn't mentioned her friend, and that was probably better. He hadn't agreed to anything yet. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to go on with what Haley would propose, but the idea that he was doing something made him feel a bit better.

Two hours later Ron was sitting at one of the tables near the door, facing the entrance of the pub. Haley arrived just five minutes after him, looking as stunning as she had done the night before. Today she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a small green top. She had silver high-heeled sandals and a matching purse. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tale, exactly as Hermione used to wear it while she was at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said putting an angelical face and taking the seat in front of Ron.

"You are not, you're just on time."

"How are you?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"I'm ok. You?" He would have rather skipped the small talk, but he supposed it was part of the ritual, and after all he was there to ask her for help.

"Never mind me. We are here to discuss your situation, so let's get down to it." She had a gift to say exactly what the other person wanted to hear. No wonder why she always got what she wanted. She had known from the moment she had seen him that Ron was going to be an easy pray. He was too pure of heart, and nobody was easier to trick than a good, decent person. Well yes, a man in love was even easier. And Ron happened to have both requirements.

"I'm listening"

"You must understand that, although it is not impossible, what you want to do is not easy. It will require some sacrifices."

"I don't care, you can have everything I own as long as she's with me." He was also impulsive. This was going to be like taking a candy from a baby.

"I'm not talking about material sacrifices. You'll have to commit with much more than your staff."

"I don't understand," he said looking at her suspiciously.

"You will, when the time is right. What I need to know is if you are willing to risk everything. If I guarantee that Hermione will be with you, would you give up on everything?"

"What do you mean by everything? And how can you guarantee that she'll come to me? I don't want any tricks. If she is with me it was to be because she wants to, no tampering with free will or anything like that."

"No, of course not. No funny business."

"Then how can you assure me that I'll get what I want so badly?"

"There are many ways to convince a person, or rather to make her realize what she really desires. The first thing you have to do is to move back to London."

"What? Why? How's that gonna help?"

"Because, out of heart out of mind you silly," she answered in a fresh voice. "You need to remind her that _you_ are her best friend and why she fell in love with you in the first place. You can send me weekly reports and I'll tell you what to do."

"And what about your mystery friend?" Ron asked in part to give himself thinking time. He wasn't sure if he was ready to go back and see Hermione act like the perfect wife to his own brother, the same brother by the way he had always been jealous of.

"He'll be helping me. Don't you worry about him, you'll meet him when the time is right."

"So you are suggesting I go back and act as if I were perfectly ok with the charade they are putting up?"

"Exactly. You can say something like you realized how immature you had been and that you are terrible sorry you caused them pain. That you understand perfectly well what's going on and that you'll like to help them in any way you can. Meanwhile, you'll be spending time with her. All you have to do then is send me 'reports' of what you two do together and I'll give you advice."

It didn't take long to convince Ron. In less than half an hour he was heading back home ready to pack his trunks. All in all the idea seemed harmless. The only thing he had to do was write letters to his knew friend and she, as a girl, would tell him what to do. He had often heard that it was easier to talk to strangers about one's problems, and apparently it was true.

* * *

At the same time, Haley left the pub to rejoin her master. She entered the room where Lord Voldemort was, but he was not alone. A tall figure was standing in front of the chair the Dark Lord was occupying.

"I'm sorry master," said Haley when she noticed the second man. "I thought you were alone, I'll come back later. I have wonderful news for you."

"Haley! Come in, don't mind Severus, he's my most trusted servant. Just as you are my most efficient weapon." Voldemort allowed Haley to kiss his hand before continuing. "So, is everything going according to the plan?"

"It is my Lord. The blood traitor will return to England and will do exactly as I told him. You were right my Lord, he was so easy to manipulate. You are always right," she said in the same sugary voice she had used with Ron.

"Good, Lord Voldemort is pleased with you. You know what to do now, don't you?"

"Oh yes master. I'll send you every letter Weasley writes to me. You'll have the mudblood conquered in no time."

"Very well, you may leave. I have other matters to discuss with Severus." Haley kissed her master's hand again before exiting the room.

"You see Severus, enchantments and curses are useful. But natural charms can be just as effective." Snape nodded without saying a word. "Soon enough both of Potter's friends will be down and he'll be even easier to destroy. Fools who depend on those they love for support never get far." Still Snape didn't utter a word. "Anyway Severus, I'll be expecting your information, go now and carry out your own task." Snape vowed and left his master presence.

* * *

The following day was a Sunday, the day of the Weasley's barbecue. Hermione was dressing in front of the room mirror when Fred came from behind, already fully dressed, and hugged her. He looked for a second at the image reflected in front of him and then began to kiss Hermione on the neck.

"Fred, I need to finish dressing or we'll be late," she said trying to sound exasperated rather than conveying how much she enjoyed his little kisses.

"I know, but I won't be able to do this once we are there so I want to make the most of the time we have," he answered grinning. That was perfectly true. They didn't have to pretend they were in love in front of the Weasleys and Harry, so there was no need to be holding hands or kissing as they did whenever they were in public.

"As incredibly sweet as that is, I still have to put on makeup and finish with my hair."

"I don't understand why you bother, you are beautiful no matter what you do to your face or hair." Those words earned him a passionate kiss from the woman standing in front of the mirror. However, she broke it to continue her task much sooner than Fred would have liked to.

Twenty minutes later they were knocking at the Burrow's door. Charlie answered it.

"I'll never get used to seeing you two together," he said greeting the couple outside the door. Hermione and Fred exchanged significant looks behind his back.

"Is everyone else already here?" asked Hermione to change the subject.

"No, Harry hasn't arrived yet. Nor have Percy and Penelope."

"I'll go help your mother in the kitchen then." She left the two brothers walking in the direction of the back yard where the large table was being set by George and Mr. Weasley.

"So, how is everything with Hermione?" asked Charlie leaning his back against one of the house walls.

"What do you mean?" asked Fred sharply. Did Charlie know?

"I mean, how's living with her in the same apartment. What did you think I meant?"

"Oh, nothing. Everything's great. She's very interesting and good company. It makes a lovely change sharing an apartment with her after living with George."

"Hey! I'm over here you know," shouted George. But his distraction caused half a dozen of plates to fall to the floor and break into pieces.

"See what I mean?" asked Fred taking out his wand and repairing them.

"Can you honestly tell me that you don't miss having your favorite brother around?" asked George, his hands on his hips in a very Mrs. Weasley's style.

"Yes, I can. In fact, I would ask Hermione to switch work places with you too if you weren't absolutely necessary for the shop."

"Well, at least you recognize that you need me. I know that's your way of telling me that you love me," George said ruffling his twin's hair affectionately. "What's happened to you?" he asked suddenly.

"Nothing, why?" replied Fred looking away from his brother's face.

"There's something different with you." Fred was saved from answering by his mother who chose that precise moment to walk through the door behind three trays of food she was levitating with her wand.

Everybody sat around the table. Fred got a seat as far as George from he could, and at the same time relatively away from Hermione too. If they were too close, it would be more difficult to make as if nothing had changed between them. His twin already suspected something was going on and he had no wish for the rest of the family to start wondering too.

The meal began normally, conversation flowed as it always did at a Weasley table. But suddenly Mrs. Weasley let her knife and folk fell with a clutter. She stood up and walked towards the house. Every pair of eyes was upon her, so only when she arrived at the back door did they see that Ron was standing there.

"I my good Ron! How wonderful! You came to spend some time with us!" she said hugging him tightly.

"Mom, you're strangling me," he said in a muffled voice. Mrs. Weasley let go of him and stared at his youngest son with a critical eye.

"You are skinny. I bet you haven't had a decent meal in weeks. Go and sit on my chair while I fetch you a plate."

"Don't worry mom, you'll have plenty of opportunities to feed me up 'cause I'm back for good." Mrs. Weasley hugged him again when she heard this. Her eyes full of teas she kissed Ron on one check and led him to the table to give the family the good news.

Everyone was still looking at them, curiosity reflected in each of the faces. They had not heard the conversation so they had no idea what was going on. Hermione and Fred exchanged a look full of meaning. Luckily none of the others noticed, not even George. But both of them knew exactly what the other one was thinking. Things were going to be much more difficult with Ron around. It was not that they didn't want him near. On the contrary, both had missed him terribly, but they had learned to live with his absence. And now that they had discovered and accepted their feelings for each other, now that they were beginning a relationship, he was back. And who knew for how long.

"Listen everybody, I have terrific news. Ron has decided to come back home and stay here!" said Mrs. Weasley smiling so widely it surely was painful. Her statement was followed by a stunned silence. Then, as the news sunk in Harry got up and gave his best friend a brotherly hug.

"It's great to have you back mate," he said.

"It's nice being back."

"Are you going to tell us what happened here?" asked George eying his youngest brother up and down.

"Well, to cut a long story short I realized that I had been immature and selfish. I understand now how important what you are doing is, and I want to help in any way I can," he answered taking a sit right next to Hermione. Fred stabbed at his food with such force that he left a mark on his plate.

Ron retold a rehearsed story Haley had prepared for him. He told them that he had been walking through a park and he saw a large family sitting in the grass laughing and chatting and that at that precise moment it the truth hit him. He had realized that his place was with his family, helping the Order so he decided to return home.

Nobody raised any objection. They had no reason not to trust Ron so they bought it. Soon enough the whole family was talking to him as if he had never left, and the rest of the meal passed amicably. Only two persons were quitter than usual, Fred and Hermione. But in the excitement of having Ron back, this went by undetected by everyone.

Once they had all finished eating, they went back to the house. Hermione remained behind. She was waving her wand, sending all the plates and trays to the kitchen when Ron approached her. Fred was halfway down the garden when he turned to seen his youngest brother putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. For a moment or two he considered going back to mark his territory. But he trusted Hermione completely. And he knew there were some unfinished business between her and Ron. It would be better to let them solve their issues alone. He quickened his pace and entered the house without looking back. The fact that he understood the situation did not mean that he liked it and he most definitely was not going to witness it.

"'Mione, I need to talk to you," said Ron.

"I'm kind of busy now Ron. Perhaps later we could-"

"No, please. I need to speak to you alone and we night not have another chance," he insisted, this time putting both his hands on her shoulders.

"Ok then," she answered, but she took his hands and removed them from where they were.

"I just wanted to say that I'm terribly sorry for all the pain I caused you. I still don't know why you are my friend seeing that I always end up making you cry. You are the greatest person I've ever met, the best friend I could ever had and the most important person in my life."

"Ron you don't need to," Hermione began, but he interrupted her.

"Yes, I do. And I want to. I never intend to hurt you and yet I always do it. And you continue being my friend no matter what. I don't think I deserve it."

"No, you probably don't. But that's what friends are for, to accept you with your virtues and faults," she said putting a special emphasis in the word friends.

"Yeah," he said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. The conversation wasn't going exactly as he had hoped, so it was better to leave it for the time being- another of Haley's advices. "That's all I wanted to say, friends then?" he asked extending his arms.

"As always," she nodded hugging him. "We should go inside now," Hermione suggested once they had separated.

Some time later the reunion had ended and everybody was back at their respective houses. Well, everybody but Ron who wasted no time in locking himself in his room and started writing a letter to Haley telling her everything that had happened.

* * *

Meanwhile Fred and Hermione were at the study in their apartment. Hermione was re-reading some memos that described what she would have to do the following week. Fred was sitting at his couch reading the last volume of the books Hermione had gave him. Or at least he was pretending to, because he couldn't concentrate. The image of Hermione and Ron alone together wouldn't leave his mind. What if seeing him had brought back old feelings? After all his brother had been her best friend and flame for many years.

"Fred, are you trying to set that page on fire?" Hermione's voice sounded amused.

"What?"

"You've been staring at the same spot for the last five minutes. Either you are trying to use a non-verbal spell to set that page on fire or something's bothering you."

"No, I was just thinking."

"That much is obvious, what about?"

"Nothing important, just stuff." Hermione had stood up from her desk and was now kneeling next to him.

"It's over six and you haven't asked what are we going to do for dinner. Something's really wrong with you." He just couldn't lie to his wife.

"I've been thinking and now that Ron's back… well if you to… I mean if you want to, you know, have something with him I understand completely."

"I knew it had to do with that!" she said with a triumphant smile. "Listen, do you remember what I told you yesterday?"

"What?"

"Oh, I see you treasure every word I say," she said in a very Fredish tone. "I told you that I love you. And nothing's gonna change that, not even Ron coming back and asking me to marry him!"

"Did he ask you to-?"

"No! It was just an example. The point is that I love you and you are the only person I want to be with. Got it?" Fred nodded but he continued to look gloomy. Hermione decided she would have to do something tom make him understand what she was saying. So she sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. She broke it only when they both needed air. "Do you still have any doubts?"

"If I say yes would you do that again?" he asked. His characteristic spark was back in his eyes and voice. Hermione smacked the back of his head playfully.

"Come on! I'm hungry and it's your duty to cook," she said forcing him out of the sofa. But once he was on his feet he put his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her again. There was plenty of time to have dinner, but right now he only wanted to be with her.


	12. An Explicit Threat, an Implied Threat

**A/N:** Hi everybody! Happy to see me? Or do you hate me by now? First of all I'm reeeeeeeeeaaaaaally sorry for not updating in such a long time. But I have an excuse, sort of… I've been working abroad for 4 months, and it was impossible for me to write then…And when I came back home, I was completely blocked. Every time I sat in front of the computer I could write only a couple of lines, nothing came to me… That's why this chapter took so long. But I swear I haven't abandoned this story and hopefully the updating rate will improve. Thanks for reading this and for you patience. Hope you like it! And Please review!

**First Comes Marriage, Then Love?**

**Chapter XII: An Explicit Threat and an Implicit Theat**

It was late now. Hermione was deeply asleep in her husband's arms, but the latter was widely awake. He was happier than he ever thought he could be, and this scared him. Living with Hermione was the best thing that had happened to him. In her he had found not only a great companion but also the love of his life and the mere idea of losing her made it difficult for him to breathe. And that threat was a lot closer than he would like it to be. He knew she loved him, but he also knew that she tended to put her friends before everything, even herself. How many times had he seen her risk her life to protect Harry and the rest? And Ron was one of her oldest and dearest friends. What would happen when she saw him devastated by their relationship? Was she still going to be willing to go on with it? Or worst, there was always the possibility of her realizing that she was actually in love with his youngest brother. And what really troubled Fred was that, if that happened, he would have to let her go to Ron. He loved her too much, and he only wanted to see her happy, even if happiness for Hermione meant being with someone else. Still, he couldn't imagine his life away of the woman he loved so much. Nothing would make sense if she wasn't by his side.

"There's only one thing I can do then," he thought as he gently stroked Hermione's face, illuminated by the moonlight "I have to make sure she falls in love with me again every day."

* * *

Many miles away another Weasley was thinking about the same woman. He had no idea of how things had change while he had been absent and he was positive that in the end he was going to get the girl. True, she had not reacted as he had expected when she saw him. But Haley had said that might happen. She was probably still hurt by the way he had acted. And although it was not like Hermione to hold a grudge, she was still a woman. She had proved so by inviting that git to Slughhorn's party. All he needed was to spend time with her and remind her why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. And of course he, or rather Haley, had it all figured out.

In the following days everybody got used to Ron being back. In next to no time it was as if he had never left. Mrs. Weasley was particularly delighted at having her youngest son at home. She had always felt a bit guilty when it came to Ron because with six other children to look after, she had never been able to give him the attention and cares he needed. But now he was the only one left, as Ginny was at Hogwarts, she could focus only on him; and she did.

As he couldn't continue his studies until the following year, Ron got a job at the ministry, at the Department of Magical games and Sports. He was surrounded by famous former quidditch players who were now making a living out of the experience they had collected on the field and were now working as referees or had jobs similar to Bagman's. He was having the time of his life, both at home and at work. Besides, working at the Ministry also meant that he got to spend a lot of time with Hermione, which of course had been the plan. They would have lunch together and share their breaks; it was almost like being back at school. The plan was up and running. But there were a few differences; for starters Harry was not around. Also, Fred was between them a lot more than Ron had anticipated he would be, and definitely a lot more than he would have liked. He often apparated at Hermione's office to take her out for lunch or pick her up at the end of the day. Although they insisted that it was because they had to act as a newlywed couple, he felt extremely jealous every time Fred grabbed Hermione by the hand, hugged her or kissed her. And to make matters worst, Hermione appeared to enjoy it every time he did those things.

Ron soon realized that Haley's plan was not going to be as easy as he had thought. He continued to write periodic letters to the girl, telling her every one of Hermione's movements and she kept sending instructions back. But Ron was getting impatient because he didn't see any results. Hermione treated him just like a friend, even more so than she did before she had married Fred.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred and Hermione were enjoying their honeymoon period. He was determined to put all his efforts to ensure Hermione was not going anywhere. But there was really no need, she loved him as much as he loved her. Still he liked to keep the romance between them from dying and almost every day did something to remind her why they were together. Neither of them could remember ever feeling happier than when they were with each other. True, it was difficult for them to act as if nothing had change when the Weasleys were around, but it was all worth it. Those precious moments when they walked from the movies to the apartment, or when they had a quiet dinner talking about silly things made everything so much easier to bear. The war was still on, and it seemed as though it would never end. Every day news about new disappearances, attacks, torturing and death appeared in the paper. Harry was working tirelessly to find the way to destroy Voldemort and the rest of the Order tried to help him as much as they could. But Harry knew this was his battle and wouldn't let anyone in too far. Not even Ron and Hermione. The latter was so worried about her best friend that Fred worried she might end up sick. She knew that if it wasn't for her husband who was always there for her, she would have collapsed long ago. That's what they did, they were there for each other, to comfort or assure each other that everything was going to be over soon.

Between worries and moments of bliss, time went by and before anyone realized Christmas was around the corner. It was an extremely busy period at the shop. The twins were working harder than ever to keep up with customer's demands. This meant that Fred's time with Hermione was seriously diminished. He loved working at the shop, but if truth should be told he could hardly wait every night to get home to his wife.

The Weasley family was planning a party for Christmas, everyone was invited to stay at the Burrow on Christmas Eve and have lunch together the following day. Fred and Hermione had obviously agreed to go, but they were secretly hoping they could have spent their first Christmas together alone. Plus, Fred didn't like the idea of Hermione spending so much time with Ron. No matter how much he claimed he was trying to help the Order, he knew his little brother pretty well. And the look on Ron's eyes every time he saw Hermione was the exact same look he, Fred, had whenever his wife was in the room. He had not confided his fears in Hermione because he didn't want her to think he didn't trust her. Besides, he already knew what she would say: "Ron and I are just friends!" Well, you had to be a guy to see it, but Ron Weasley was still head over heels for the girl.

And talking about Friends and love, Harry appeared to be nothing less than thrilled to be at the Weasley's for Christmas. And everybody knew the reason. Her name began with G and ended with –inny. In fact, the twins, Hermione and Katie had bets on how long it would take _the-boy-who-lived_ kiss her again.

Hermione too was very glad she was going to see Ginny again. She needed to talk to her best friend. She hadn't dared to put anything in a letter just in case somebody else read it, but she was in great need of a girl's advice. Her feelings for Fred grew by the day, she had never felt about anyone how she felt about her husband. She desperately wanted to talk about this with another woman, and the only person who qualified was Ginny. Although she had no idea who she would react, after all both of them were her brothers and she loved them both. But it was also true that Ginny wanted what was best for Hermione, and surely she would understand and her advice was going to be with her interest at heart.

"Fred, which shirt do you want me to pack?" asked Hermione on December 23rd. She was preparing their bags for the two following days, as they were going straight to the Burrow after the shop closed.

"The light-blue one. Why do I have to wear a shirt again?" Fred asked from the study were he was reading for the tenth time the books Hermione had given him, trying to find a way to turn ears upside-down.

"Because your mother says so," she answered with a sight. "We've been through this, it's not the end of the world wearing a shirt, you know!"

"Easy for you to say, you can wear whatever you like, as long as you have a matching pair of earrings and shoes."

"If it makes you feel better," she said zipping up the bag she had been working on, "I think you look very cute when you wear shirts."

"No, it doesn't," answered Fred entering the room, "because you think I look cute in anything."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do. You told me so last night."

"I don't remember ever saying such a thing!"

"Yeah, you did! Last night while you were sleeping… I remember perfectly well, you said: Fred, you are the most gorgeous man I've ever met. You look great in whatever you decide to wear, although I think what suits you best is being naked." Hermione snorted and kissed him on the forehead.

"You are so adorable!" she said, still laughing.

"I'm not sure why, but I feel offended by your laughter."

"Come to bed, will you?" she commanded. "It's late and we have a long day tomorrow"

"That's an invitation I'll never decline!" he said grinning widely. He hopped into the other side of the bed and kissed Hermione sweetly good night. He turned, but didn't fall asleep immediately. He had been thinking a lot lately about being in bed with Hermione. He didn't want to rush things, but he loved her and wanted to feel she was his and nobody else's. However, he hadn't dared to discuss the subject with her in case she thought he was pushing her or something. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable. He sighted loudly and tried to put the matter off his head. He would find a solution soon, or perhaps she would solve the problem for him. He yawned and turned. "I'd better not keep my hopes up."

* * *

The burrow was as crowded as ever. To Fred's and Hermione's delight, Mrs. Weasley had invited some distant relatives who knew nothing about the Order or its plans. This meant that they had to act as a newlywed couple all the time, in case some of them were watching. They arrived a couple of hours before dinner and were received by an extraordinarily happy Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred, Hermione, it's wonderful to see you both. I'm so happy to have the family all together, especially during this troubled times…. You can take that to the new room Arthur has added next to Ginny's," she said pointing at the bag Hermione was carrying. "Normally wouldn't have you sharing a room, but given the special circumstances…" Fred and Hermione exchanged a look of amusement.

"Do you need help at the kitchen Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked while Fred took the bags to the room his mother had indicated.

They went downstairs and were heading towards the kitchen when the flames in the fire place suddenly turned green, the sign that someone was floowing to The Burrow. And sure enough, a couple of seconds later the tall figure of Ron Weasley unfolded out of the chimney. His face broke into a broad grin when he saw Hermione standing right in front of him. A smile that the girl returned honestly, but that showed very different feelings.

"Ron, you are back," said Mrs. Weasley kindly "how was your day at work?"

"Not bad. Mr. McCain is very happy with my job and he mentioned something about promoting me. But I don't want to keep my hopes up, he said the same thing to three other employees. Listen mom, before I forget. I know it's last minute but would you mind if I brought a guest tomorrow?"

"No, not at all! Who are you bringing? A colleague from the Minister?" Asked Mrs. Weaseley

"A friend actually. She wants to spend tonight with her family but she agreed to come tomorrow. I met her in Denmark, she was really good to me there and I want you all to meet her".

The look of delight on Mrs. Weasley's face priceless. It was clear that she thought interpreted Ron's words as a clear statement that he had a girlfriend. She loved it when her son's brought home a partner, because it meant that the relationship was serious and that made them closer to marriage.

Hermione was thinking something similar. If Ron wanted to bring a lady friend it probably meant that he was going out with her. And although she didn't show it, she was as happy as Mrs. Weaseley about this. She had been so worried about how Ron was going to react when Fred and she finally told him about what was going on between them. But if he has a girlfriend, the blow was not going to be so harsh. She couldn't wait to tell Fred the news. They still weren't ready to tell his family that they had fallen in love, but she knew that the information was going to lift some of the burden over his shoulders.

Ron, on the contrary, was disappointed to see that Hermione had not reacted at all when he had hinted he was seeing someone. If anything he thought he had seen the ghost of a smile cross her face. Where was the flock of birds attacking him? Well, he had not expected her to react as she had at the age of sixteen, but a tinny demonstration of jealousy never hurt. Still, he wasn't too worried. Probably she was going to react when she saw Haley. After all she was a smart, funny and beautiful woman. Not the air-headed teenager Lavender had been.

Not too long after Ginny arrived from Hogwarts. She was delighted to see her family again. As she had put it, the school was not the same when one was the only Weasley around.

"And when there is no Harry Potter there, right?" Asked George from behind her. Ginny turned a pale shade of pink and covertly looked around to check if Harry was there. Luckily for her, he hadn't arrived yet.

"My dear George, let me remind you that I'm of age now and that I've always been the most gifted of Molly and Arthur's sons. So, unless you want to have bats coming out of your nose, shut up!" Everybody around laughed and even George chuckled appreciatively.

"Ginny, it's great to see you!" said Hermione moving forward to hug her best friend.

"And you!" said the redhead hugging her back.

Under pretences of having to take Ginny's bags to her room, the two girls went upstairs. Once the youngest had put all her things in order, she sat on her bed facing Hermione.

"Well?" Ginny demanded

"Well what?"

"You are married to Fred, you've been living with him. You are working at the ministry on Dumbledore's orders. Ron came back from Denmark just for you. You must have a lot of things to tell me, so start," answered Ginny simply.

"I certainly do have a lot of things to tell you. But I don't know where to start."

"Easy, by the most important one."

"You mean my work for the Order?"

"Of course not silly, your love life."

Hermione chuckled. Her friend had not changed one bit since they had last seen each other. Of course, she was going to answer that. It was not that Ginny didn't take the ongoing war seriously, but from her point of view there was not point indwelling on the subject.

"I don't have a love life, I'm married, remember?"

"Come on! We both know that is not true. Well it is, but you only married Fred because you had to, that doesn't stop you from loving someone else…"

"Yes, it does," said Hermione pointedly.

"No, it doesn't!" Ginny answered stubbornly. "Stop playing around and tell me who is it"

"Ginny, that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you…"

"No, you-" Ginny stopped in mid sentence, comprehension all over her face. "Are you saying that you and Fred… That you love… Hermione, is this a joke? Because if it is, it's very cruel thing to do in this troubled times!"

"No, it's not a joke. I love Fred and we are kind of dating… Or whatever."

"I can't believe this!" Ginny said, grinning broadly. "How did it happen? When? I want to know everything!"

Hermione told Ginny from the moment she had realized she had feeling for Fred to the night of their first kiss. She also confided in her friends her fears about Ron and about how the rest of the family was going to react when they knew. Ginny had always been a great listener and usually had a word of advice. She told her not to worry, to enjoy the moment she was going through and that everything was going to fall into place when the time was right. The older witch was relieved to see that she had her friend's support. And happy to have taken the burden of the secret out of her chest.

The two friends spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Hogwarts, the Order and of course Harry.

* * *

Dinner was a weird affair. Fred and Hermione felt watched all through it. Most of the family was, by now, more than used to seeing them together. There were times when one of them forgot that they weren't actually in love, and would marvel later at their acting skills. The couple would secretly laugh at this later. And they were usually were comfortable at The Burrow. But tonight things were different. On the one hand, it appeared that Ron was not going to accept the fact that they were supposed to be together and kept throwing dirty glances toward them. He tried not to, because that would interfere with his and Healy's plan, but it seemed to be stronger than him. On the other hand, Ginny was now looking for genuine gestures of affection between her brother and her best friend. The truth was that she was much better at disguising her glances than Ron was. Still, both Fred and Hermione felt them, and were not delighted by the situation.

The rest of the family appeared to be oblivious to any difference in the atmosphere. They talked, laughed and ate cheerfully. There was no room for fear of distress in that table. There was an unspoken agreement: Voldemort was not going to ruin their Christmas dinner. Even Harry managed to relax and feel normal, surrounded by the people he cared for the most.

"So Ginny, how's life at Hogwarts these days?" asked Harry while helping himself to second helpings.

"Same as every year, the Quiditch team is a mess without you lot; and the common room a lot quieter," she answered.

"Does that mean that you miss all of us?" asked George maliciously.

"Or just someone in particular?" added Fred joining his brother's taunt and earning a step on his foot from Hermione.

Ginny didn't blushed. She had lived with the twins all her life and was well trained in comebacks and retaliations.

"No, but Fred, do you remember Eloise Midgen? She's gone back to school to be the librarian's assistant and every time I check out a book she tells me how sorry she is you are married now because she always thought you and she were meant to be together." All the boys in the table shivered.

Fred put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and said, "Thanks God for you 'Mione" And he kissed her noisily in the check.

Ron checked around to see if any of their relatives were listening. When he had made sure they were busy talking, he said, "May be once Voldemort is gone you can ask her out on a date."

George and Harry laughed and started commenting on what a cute couple they would make. But Ginny, Fred and Hermione exchanged looks. Ron was too sure that once Harry had conquered the Dark Lord, the marriage would be over. That was not good. It sounded as though he was counting the days till that happened. Although the never said it, both Fred and Hermione had been hoping he would have given up on the idea of getting the girl, so that when moment of confrontation came, the blow would not be so harsh. Clearly, it was not going to happen any time soon.

Fred was specially upset by his brother's remark. And Hermione noticed that for the rest of the meal he said little and barely touched his portion of pay. She knew exactly what was going on inside his head. But this was not the time to deal with it. When they got to be alone again, she would remind him of how much she loved him.

* * *

Many miles away, in a dark room Harry had visited only in his dreams a conversation about the Weasleys was taking place.

"It's not that I doubt your greatness and your cleverness, but I don't understand why we should wait. Tomorrow I'm going to have free access to that trash can the blood-traitors call a house, and the Potter boy is going to be there… why not attack tomorrow and end it all then?" asked Healey.

"Patience my little dove, patience… I don't want to attack tomorrow because together with the Weasleys and Harry Potter probably half the Order of the Phoenix is going to be there. They are probably expecting an attack, so they'll be ready. I don't want my plans to be frustrated again by those useless rats… No, we'll stick to the plan. You have to continue acting as if you were his friend so that when the time comes, we can use him for our objectives"

"Yes Master, whatever you wish…" answered Haley kissing his hand and living the room to prepare herself for the following day.

* * *

Back at The Burrow, dinner was over and everyone was at their respective rooms, getting ready for bed. Hermione was already settled, but Fred kept walking up and down the room, supposedly looking for something he couldn't find.

"Come on," she said sweetly, putting down her book "spit it, what's bothering you?"

"I can't find my left sleeper," he said looking under the bed for the fifth time.

"Or your right one for that matter. You don't use slippers and from what your mother told me you haven't since you were seven."

"Right, well then I can't find any of my sleepers," he said stubbornly.

"Fred, come here and tell me what's wrong. Or at least stop pacing the room, you are going to drive me crazy."

He sat on the bed but didn't get into it. "That's better. Now, I'm going to ask you for the last time: do you want to tell me why you are so upset?"

"No, because you'll be mad at me." It was like a child telling his mother that he had misbehaved and now was afraid of the punishment.

"I knew it. I knew that Ron's comment had affected you. Listen, I don't care if Eloise Midget loves you, I don't care if she threatens me with the Cruciatus curse- which I doubt she can even pronounce- or if she sends me undiluted bubotuber pus You are _my_ husband and the man I love, and nobody is going to change that. Got it?"

"I know that. But I also now that Ron is your friend and that you've always put your friend's happiness before yours."

"If Ron can't see that my happiness is next to you and not with him, then he's not my friend," Hermione didn't really felt that way, but he needed to convince Fred that whatever Ron felt for her was not going to interfere with their relationship. "Baby, don't think about that ok?" she asked in a much softer voice. "We have a lot to worry about as it is. And the only thing that is for sure these days is how much I love you!"

Fred smiled at her and finally lay next to her. She turned and hugged him with her eyes closed. He smelled her perfume and smiled. He was not going to stop worrying about Ron for a while, but at least it was him who had it next to him every night.

**A/N:** Was it worth the wait? Please let me know what you think 'cause your reviews keep me writing.


	13. Secrets revealed

**A/N:** I'm back! Did you missed me? I told you it was not going to take me that long to update. Still I would have loved to have this up sooner… Anyway, it is here now. I have a huge test tomorrow, and I mean a **HUGE** test, but you are all such wonderful readers and reviewers that I couldn't help myself… I hope you like this chapter!

**First Comes Marriage, Then Love?**

**Chapter XIII: Secrets revealed**

Hermione could feel the sunshine entering the bedroom through the window. The wonderful feeling of being warm in bed knowing that outside the grounds were covered by a thick layer of white, shinning snow. She didn't know how she knew it, because when she had gone to sleep the previous night, it hadn't been snowing. Yet she was certain of it. After all, it was Christmas day and snow fight was part of the holiday, an unbreakable tradition. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't need to. She could perceive Fred next to her, and that was all she needed.

A spontaneous smile spread across her lips when the man she loved stretched his arm to put is around her waste and pull her towards him. Waking up next to Fred was one of her favorite moments in the day, closely followed by getting asleep in his arms.

"Good morning honey," he whispered in her ear, sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

"Morning," she said in a sleepy voice, with her eyes still closed. "What time is it?"

"Must be around eight, the sun's already up and I can hear mum making breakfast. Do you want to go downstairs?"

"Not just yet. I feel like cuddling in bed with a handsome man. Do you know where can I find one?"

Fred response was tickling her until she was forced to beg for him to stop. He grinned in triumph. She giggled and he leaned forward to kiss her. Hermione put her arms around his neck and allowed him to put his under her back. They were still kissing when the door was suddenly opened by Ron shouting:

"'Mione, wake up! It's Christmas and I have a present for…"

He never finished the sentence. By the time Fred and Hermione reacted and looked up, it was too late. Ron was standing there, looking completely stunned. His eyes and mouth were big as plates and he was becoming paler by the second. A whole minute passed and nobody said anything. In fact nobody moved a muscle. Then Ron started to react slowly. He was clearly trying to understand what was going on. But it was like his head did not want to acknowledge what his eyes were seeing.

When finally it was apparent to him what that situation meant, he plunged his hand into the pocket of his pajama and took out his wand. He looked menacing. He was pointing the stick at Fred and had hatred written all over his face. He was ready to kill his brother, Hermione had to do something.

"Ron, put that away… You are going to hurt someone!"

"I don't want to hurt anybody. I won't to kill him!" answered Ron panting; he was having problems to breath.

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Hermione worried. He really looked capable of doing something crazy and stupid. "Ron, listen to me…"

But again, she never finished the sentence; there was a shout and a flash of green light….

* * *

Hermione awoke panting. It took her a couple of seconds to realize were she was. The dream had been so real, and so frightening. She looked around, the sun was out but it was still early. The only sound she could hear was her own breathing. And apparently Fred could hear it two.

"What's up 'Mione?" he asked sleepily.

"I just had a terrible nightmare," she answered and started sobbing. That woke him up completely. He sat and hugged her. She sobbed harder in her shoulder.

"There, there. It's all right. It was only a dream," he consoled her, running one hand through her hair and keeping a firm grip with the other. "Do you want to tell me what was it about?"

Hermione took several deep intakes of breath to calm herself and started to retell the dream; she sounded as though she had a bad head cold. "We were here, I mean in this bed, kissing…"

"I hope that was not it, otherwise I'm the one who is going to start crying," interrupted Fred, trying to cheer her up, but he immediately realized that it was not going to work.

"And then Ron walked in on us… and then he, he…" She couldn't continue.

Fred didn't need her to. Although he had no idea of what had happened in Hermione's dream, the idea of Ron seeing them kissing was disturbing enough.

"I see. Well, calm down. It was nothing but a bad dream. Ron knows nothing about us and I promise you it will be us who tell him, when the time is right."

Hermione smiled weakly and hugged him tighter. She felt a lot better in her husband's arms. However, not even his comfort has been able to eradicate the bad feeling of the dream completely, which she knew was going to follow her along the whole day.

Fred suggested trying to get some more sleeping time, but there was no way she could doze off again, so she decided to go downstairs and make herself a strong cup of tea. After turning down Fred's offer to go with her, she put on her dressing gown and left the room.

* * *

The halls of the house were so familiar to her by now that she could go through them in the darkness without hitting anything. This was really saying something considering that The Burrow was one of the most untidy places she had ever been to, with the possible exception of Neville's house. She couldn't blame Mrs. Weasley. After knowing Ron for more than seven years and especially after living with Fred, she had a very accurate idea of how messy the Weasley boys could be. She could not imagine having to deal with six of them at the same time. She occupied her mind thinking that it must have been fun those summers when they were all young and the seven brothers still lived under the same roof. When there was no threat of Voldemort of Death Eaters. When the only girl that could come between two of them was Ginny, trying to force them to play with her too.

"A knut for your thoughts." Hermione had reached the kitchen, but it was not deserted as she had thought it would be. Harry was sitting at the table, an untouched smoking cup of tea in front of him and looking as he hadn't slept at all. His eyes were red and there were dark shadows under them. But they still illuminated when he saw her best friend crossing the door.

"Care if I join you?" asked Hermione sitting in front of him and waving her wand so as to make a cup appear from thin air. She already knew the answer anyway.

"Can you believe there was a time when we would cheer every time Professor McGonagall materialized something?" commented Harry in a melancholic tone, with his stare upon the newly created mug.

"It seams like something from another life, doesn't it?" agreed Hermione pouring some hot water in the cup.

"I see you haven't lost your old ways. Still waking up at the crack of dawn."

"You, on the other hand, have change a lot. I still remember when I had to wait hours for you and Ron to come downstairs to have some breakfast."

Harry smiled reminiscently. "Never on a Christmas morning though…"

"That's true. Only day of the year you were up before me. Well, maybe before a quiditch match too." They exchanged a grin. They had been friend for a long time and both of them enjoyed a lot chatting with each other.

"I've missed you two terrible the last months. I still can't get used to not having you around every day," said Harry zipping from his tea.

"You know you only need to summon us, and we'll be there the next second"

"I know, but that's not what I mean. What I miss is sharing the little things."

"Yeah, I miss that too. We used to have a lot of fun together, when we were not worrying about Snape trying to kill you I mean."

"We had that worry most of the time though. It's weird how things can change so much in only a few weeks. Do you think we'll ever have that again? The three of us getting together just for the sake of seeing each other, and blab about stupid things?"

Hermione did not what to answer. She was certain Harry was going to conquer Voldemort in the end. It was not that what worried her. She was not sure if Ron would forgive her for falling in love with Fred, if he would get over it. Not after everything he had told her before leaving for Denmark. She felt tears forming in her eyes but she fought them back. Harry would surely realize there was something wrong, but she did not want him to see her cry over it. She was not ready to confess, and it would be much easier to invent some excuse for her sadness if she didn't have her eyes puffy and red.

"What's going on with you 'Mione?"

"I jut got melancholic…" she said looking away.

"No, I'm not referring about now. I mean lately. I've noticed there's something different in you."

"I don't know what you are talking about; I'm the same as ever."

"Yes, but with a twist. I can't put my finger into it, but there is something. It's like you are more relaxed and more nervous at the same time. You look radiant but act as if nothing had changed. And you've been like this for a while."

Damn him! Of course he was going to realize there was something with her. She was in love and that was not easy to hide, especially to your best friend. A best friend who had become extremely perceptive lately. What could she do know? It was going to be very difficult to invent a credible excuse. Of course, there was always the possibility of telling him the truth, but she didn't want to. Telling Harry was not like telling Ginny. First, he was not a woman, so he would never understand how she felt; second, both Fred and Ron were Ginny's brothers, and she loved them both the same, Harry cared more for Ron than he did for her husband; and third he has already warned Hermione against this situation. She was not sure how he was going to react and the last thing she needed was him angry at her for betraying their best friend. On the other hand, she did not know how much longer she was going to be able to keep it from him. And what if it was worst this way? What if he recriminated her that she hadn't trust him, once she finally told everyone?

"It's ok if you are not ready to tell me, but remember that you are my friend as much as much as anyone in this house, and that I would never judge you."

Either he had been practicing Occlumency, or he suspected something. Hermione hadn't had so many unanswered questions since she had read that advanced transfiguration book in her third year. She looked at him straight in the eye. Those green eyes were sincere and reflected how much he cared for her.

"Ok, there is something. But I'm not sure if I should tell you. I don't think you wanna know about it."

"If it concerns you, I certainly want to hear it. You are like my sister. Don't forget that you are more of my family than my real relatives."

"I know, but it's not that. I know you worry about me just as I worry about you but still…"

"I don't want to put pressure on you. But may be it would help you to discuss whatever it is with someone. And you can trust me"

"Thanks Harry. It really does help me a lot you saying that. I promise you that when I'm ready to tell, you'll be the first to know."

They smiled at each other warmly. The eye connection was broken by Mrs. Weasley entering the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early dears? Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, it's ok Mrs. Weasley. Thanks… We were just catching up," said Harry. "I think I'm going to try to get some sleep before it's time to open the presents."

"Yeah, me too," said Hermione standing up and taking the cups to the sink in order to clean them.

"Leave those to me dear, both of you look like you could do with some sleep. Get to bed and when you come back down I'll have ready and spectacular Christmas breakfast for you."

They exited the kitchen together, leaving behind Mrs. Weasley, who was already busy with pots and puns.

"It's amazing how she always makes us feel like we are part of the family and guests of honor at the same time."

"Yes, it's a very special woman. Harry, you never told me why you were awake all night."

"How do you know?"

"The same way you knew there was something going on with me. I just know you too much and I have seen you countless times staying awake the whole night."

"I'm just worried about Voldemort. It's been happening a lot lately, nothing to worry about. But it was nice having someone to share my insomniac nights with. Even if you wouldn't confide in me like you used to," teased Harry. They had reached the door of the room Fred and Hermione were sharing

"May be some other _insomniac night_. See you in a couple of hours." She kissed him in the chick and entered the room.

* * *

The chat with Harry had the desired effect of helping Hermione to get some sleep. When she woke up a couple of hours later, she felt a lot better. The sun was shinning now and the dream was apparently left behind with the darkness of the night. She knew that Fred was not in the bed even before she looked his way. He could hear him in the bathroom.

The door opened and he came out, his hair soaking wet and wearing only a pair of black boxers

"Are you feeling a bit better?" he asked when he saw she was awoke.

"Yes, a lot. And particularly now. Have I ever told you that you look incredibly sexy when you just come out of the shower?"

"Granger, just admit I look sexy all the time, no matter what I'm wearing." Hermione snorted and Fred pretended to scowl. "Ok, if you won't say it, I'll have to force it out of you." He dived or the bed and landed on top of Hermione. He started tickling her so hard she couldn't breathe from laughing. When he stopped, he was still laying over her. He was looking down at her, holding himself up with his elbows, painfully aware that the only things between them were his underwear and her gown. She looked so beautiful that it was hard for him to focus in anything else but how much he loved her, and how much he wanted her.

Hermione, however, was thinking about something quite opposite. Something that was nothing but a turnoff.

"If we were in my dreams, Ron would enter right now, while we are kissing."

"You mean like this?" he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

She pushed him away softly, looking desperately at the door.

"Don't worry baby, I locked it and put an imperturbable charm on it before I got into the shower. Nobody can come in or hear to what we are saying. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't think about it last night. You are always so careful with this sort of things…"

"My excuse is that I was distracted on the cute guy I have now laying on top of me…" she answered. That was too much for Fred to bear. Either he went back to the shower or he continued kissing her and _come what may…_

At that precise moment a knock at the door brought the answer to Fred's predicament. He rolled to the side of the bed and covered himself with the sheets before asking "Yes?"

"Fred and Hermione dears," It was Mrs. Weasley's voice "breakfasts is ready and everybody else is already at the kitchen"

"We'll be there in a second Mrs. Weasley," answered Hermione. "I just have to get changed." She got out of bed and went into the bathroom leaving Fred to put some cloths on and muse over his thoughts.

There was no way Hermione had felt nothing. She was a woman, and a very passionate one, in all senses of the word. He could tell by the way she kissed him. He did not know what may had happened if his mother hadn't a gift to appear in the most awkward moments. But the truth was that they could not go on like that. Or at least he couldn't. He would have to talk to Hermione, he needed to know how she felt about the subject.

* * *

Once downstairs it was back to normal. It was one of the best Christmas breakfasts many of them remembered having in a long time. There was laughter and singing. The cheerful faces reflected the happiness they felt. Happiness at being together, alive and able to forget, at least for one, what was going on outside the walls of the house. There was no mention of Voldemort or the Order or anything unpleasant, with the possible exception of George's descriptions of the effect of their latest invention, which made you vomit and bleed at the same time.

Ron's attitude was different from that of the previous night. He didn't comment anything on the subject of Fred and Hermione. In fact he barely spoke to them during the whole morning. They didn't know it, but he was following Haley's instructions. He was to act indifferent until she arrived later. And so far he was doing a great job. So Hermione was free to think about Harry. She had been incredibly selfish earlier that day and she wanted to talk to him. She had a nagging feeling that it wasn't just regular worries about Voldemort what had kept him off bed. And as his best friend, she felt it was her duty to try to help him.

They decided to wait till after lunch to open the presents, so everyone but Mrs. Weasley had some free time once they had finished breakfast. Before anyone could distract her, Hermione asked Harry if he wanted to go with her for a walk. Fred gave her a quizzical look, but she ignored him. In any case, she would explain later. Not that she needed to give any explanation if she wanted to talk with her friend alone.

They exited the house through the back door and walked over the untouched snow, chatting about the minor incidents of breakfast.

"Ok, fire away," said Harry one there was nothing else to comment about Uncle Thaddeus.

"What?" she answered half perplexed, half amused.

"I know you too well for this. Either you want to ask me something or to tell me something. I just took a wild guess and supposed you wanted to ask."

"So, I did have some sort of influence over you!" she said in triumph. "Ok, I wanted to ask you why you couldn't sleep last night. It's ok if you don't want to tell me, but don't lie. I know it wasn't just because of Voldemort."

"Suppose you know me as much as I know you. Ok, I'm worried about Voldemort but I'm also worried about Ron. And the too things combined left me sleepless."

"Why are you so worried about Ron? He seems fine."

"No, he doesn't. He is not fine and he doesn't look fine. And I think you of all people know it." His tone was not accusatory, he wasn't blaming her. But he spoke the awful truth. "He's been acting strangely lately. And he won't tell me what he's up to. I know it has to do with you and I think he is afraid that if he tells me, I'll try to stop him or tell you about it. And I'm worried he might do something stupid. You know how he gets when he feels frustrated… especially when he is overshadowed by one of his brothers. And I believe he had thought you were his, like there was no way they could get in the middle of you two. And now he has to see you kissing Fred and sleeping with him." He turned to look at Hermione who had suddenly stopped walking. She was staring at the ground but Harry could tell she had tears in her eyes.

"'Mione, I'm not saying it's your fault or anything, I just…" she looked at him and that was enough to interrupt him. She looked miserable. He retraced his steps and hugged her. "What's wrong?"

""Nothing's wrong, and that's the problem. I'm happy, happy as I haven't been in years."

"If this is your way to express it, then I still have a lot to learn about women. Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Hermione nodded and blew her nose while Harry conjured a bench for them to sit. She took a deep breath and, as she had done with Ginny only a day ago, she prepared to confess to Harry.

"The thing is, I'm in love…with Fred."

It took a couple of seconds for Harry to fully understand what his friend was saying. He didn't react immediately. He merely looked at her, disconcerted. And he had thought that Ron's only problem was having to deal with a fake marriage for some time… How wrong he had been. For a moment he considered screaming to Hermione and force some sense into what she was saying, but there was no point, and he knew it. In fact, he had known this for a long time, since the wedding. He just had not wanted to see it. It wasn't Hermione's fault, and it wasn't Fred's fault either. He knew that, he couldn't blame them for falling in love. He smiled at Hermione who was looking at him with fear in her eyes. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly, as only he could do it.

"I'm happy for you, for both of you," he said honestly.

"You don't heat me?" asked Hermione, he could feel the tears wetting his shoulder

"Of course not! You didn't do it on purpose. 'Mione, I care for you as much as I care for Ron, and I want to see you both happy. But this is going to be tough for him."

"That's what worries me the most. You can't imagine how guilty I feel. Just tonight I had a horrible nightmare about him finding out in the most terrible way. That's why I couldn't sleep. I wish it was different. I wish I was in love with him, but I am not."

"Well, don't worry. You have me to help you. I think he'll understand it, in the end. He always has…"

As they hugged again Hermione's heart felt lighter than it had in weeks. Not that Ginny and Harry knew she felt braver. She had them to back her when the moment of truth came. They walked back into the house shoulder to shoulder. And Hermione couldn't help but think that sometimes there are things in life worst than facing your greatest enemy, worst than facing death. The prospect of hurting someone you loved was much worst. But all the times she had faced death, her friends had been there to support her, and now, she still had them.

* * *

Inside everyone was oblivious to their absence. The twins were suspiciously gone and the rest were doing some thing or another, entertained in their own thoughts. Harry went upstairs to get a dry cloak and Hermione sat next to Ginny, who was reading curled up in the couch.

"I told Harry," whispered Hermione.

"You did? What did he say?" she asked, and her hushed tone did not conceal her excitement and anxiety.

"That he is happy for me, and that he will help me with, well, you know…"

"Oh my God! I can't believe it…"

"What? I told you he said he was ok with it."

"I know, I can't believe he is so perfect. No wait, let me rephrase that. I can't believe how he can be so supportive of other's feelings and so stupid when it comes to his."

"He does love you, you know it."

"That's what makes it so frustrating. If he was in love with someone else it would be understandable. But he is so exasperatingly noble and overprotective that he makes us both unhappy." She threw a pillow in exasperation.

"And that makes you love him even more, doesn't it?"

"Yes! Why?"

"It's one of life's greatest mysteries," she said looking towards the stairs from which Fred was coming. His hair was all messed up and there were parts of his face covered with some sort of cinder, which probably meant he had been with George making something explode. He looked a complete mess; and yet, at that precise to her he was the most handsome man in the whole world.

He walked towards the coach, and seeing there was no place for him, he sat on Hermione's lap.

"What have you been up to?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know," he answered, his eyes twinkling.

"It's incredible"

"What is?"

"That at your age, your eyes still shine when you misbehave, like when you were thirteen."

"And how do you know my eyes shone when I was thirteen? Don't tell me you had a secret crush on me on your first year."

"No, silly! But have you ever wondered how I always knew when you were up to something? Your eyes were a giveaway."

"You are simply amazing!" he said bemused. And he was about to kiss her when suddenly the flames at the fire place turned green.

Ron stood up immediately. "It must be Healey."

And sure enough, a couple of seconds later the slim figure of Healey was unfolding out of the fire place. She smiled at Ron and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again. Denmark has not been the same without you," she said in a provoking tone.

"I missed you too. I'm happy you could make it. Come, I want you to meet my family." One by one, he introduced her to every Weasley and non-Weasley present. Ginny of course, made a rude gesture to Hermione the moment Healey was not looking and Hermione had to focus not lo laugh. She hadn't liked the girl either.

"Hey, where's Harry?" asked Ron looking around.

"Right here," answered Harry entering the room.

"Come mate, I want you to meet Haley." Harry walked forward with his hand outstretched.

"Nice you meet you," he said smiling

"Harry Potter, it's really an honor to meet you."

Harry's smile vanished instantly, he froze, his hand still in the air. There was something about that voice…

**A/N:** How was it? Tell meeeeee, I'm dying to know!


	14. Fraternizing with the Enemy

**A/N:** **Guess whose back! Yes, no one else but me! Are you happy to see me? I hope you are cause I'm very happy to be updating. From all the stories I've written this is my favorite, and that's maily because of you absolutly wonder reviews! I love you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I've written it just for you ;o)**

****

**First Comes Marriage, Then Love? **

****

**Chapter XIV:Fraternizing with theEnemy**

Harry and Haley stared at each other. There was a wicked smile playing on Haley's lips. But apparently Harry was the only one who noticed it. Everybody else was looking at them, distractedly. Not even Ron appeared to have much interest in the encounter, in spite of his previous words. Harry shook her hand and forced himself to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. A second later Haley was her usual cheerful self. Had she noticed anything? It was impossible to tell, and that made her even more suspicious in Harry's opinion. He couldn't place where he had heard the voice, but it made the hairs at the back of his neck stand, always an ominous sign.

After introductions had been made, everybody proceeded to the garden for lunch. A long table had been set to accommodate the entire family plus guests. Harry was afraid Ron would ask him what he thought of Haley, but he was talking to her animatedly and throwing furtive glances to where Hermione was. This gave Harry an idea. Maybe she had noticed, perhaps she knew what was that made him feel so anxious.

"'Mione, could you help me with something upstairs?" She gave him a quizzical look, and reluctantly let go of Fred's hand to follow him.

"What is it?" she asked when he stopped at the second landing.

"Did you notice something weird about Haley?" He sound preoccupied.

"Something like what?"

"I don't know, but I don't trust her… She makes me feel uncomfortable, especially her voice. I heard it before, but I can't remember when."

"According to Ron, she's a Ravenclaw, maybe you saw her at school," she looked at him silently for a moment, thinking. "Now I mention it, I had never seen her before. And I thought I knew everyone in Ginny's year, at least by sight."

"Yeah, I'm sure I haven't seen her either. It's just her voice that rings a bell. Believe me, a woman like that is difficult to forget. And she doesn't look eighteen to me."

"Well, girls these days are a lot more developed," answered Hermione indignantly.

"I don't know," said Harry fighting back a grin, the topic was serious, "perhaps I'm being paranoid."

"Yeah, perhaps… just in case don't mention anything to Ron. You know how he gets with this kind of things."

"I won't. But I'm still keeping an eye on her."

"I think you have enough in your cauldron without having to investigate or control Ron's girlfriend. But if it makes you feel better, then go ahead. If you want I can ask Ginny what she knows about her."

"No, leave her out of this. I don't want to make a big deal out of it. At least I have something on Haley. I asked you because you have a sixth sense to detect frauds. But don't worry; you too have enough troubles without having to deal with my ghosts."

"Ok, it's your call, you are the private eye here." Harry laughed and tried to push Haley to the back of his mind. However, for some reason, she kept popping back to the front.

* * *

Back outside, lunch had already started. The only one who was not eating was Fred. When Harry and Hermione crossed the back door, he was looking directly at it and judging from his positions he had been staring at the same spot since he had noticed she was missing.

"Something wrong?" He asked the moment Hermione took her seat next to him.

"No, everything's fine. Why?"

"It's the second time today you and Harry had to talk _alone_," answered Fred. There was something odd with his tone.

"We were talking about Ron." For some reason this answer upset him ever more. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," he said moodily.

"Fred, come on! Tell me what's wrong. You know won't get away by playing grumpy."

"I just don't understand why you need to go upstairs _alone_ with Harry to discuss my youngest brother"

"Are you jealous of Harry?" Hermione asked bemused "I can't believe you are jealous of him. I would understand if had been Ron, but you know perfectly well I love Harry as a brother and nothing else"

"I know, it's not that" he said quietly

"Then how can you be so upset by me talking to him?"

"I'm not jealous because I think there is something going on between you two. But I would like it if you could talk with me as openly as you talk to him. Mum told me she found you both his morning."

"Fred, I didn't plan to meet Harry. He happened to be there. And he was worried about me because he is my friend. Besides, I didn't tell him anything you don't already know. You don't seem yourself. Where is the self-confident, cheerful man I married?"

"I know, I'm disgusted at myself. I must be getting all because being around Ron makes me feel insecure."

Hermione laughed softly. There was the man she loved so much, she knew she had nothing to worry about "Listen, forget about that now. It's Christmas. You should be stuffing yourself with pudding and pulling on crackers with George." He grinned at her childishly and turned to his delicious turkey. The atmosphere was happy again.

The sound of chatter raised as the food disappeared from the plates. Hermione looked around with a feeling of content. Ron and Haley were sitting in front of her. She was asking him about his job and kept complementing almost every decision he said had taken. She was batting her eyelashes and playing with a lock of hair that fell over her shoulder. Hermione didn't need the advice from the articles on flirting that appeared on Parvaty's magazines to recognize a master at work. Although she usually disliked women who acted so shamelessly, she had to admit Haley was not being blatant; there was an air of class around her. In spite of what Harry had said, she didn't feel anything against her. Perhaps she stared at the couple for too long, because Ron looked at her and grinned smugly, then returned to Haley who was praising his hair cut.

* * *

When theyhad finished lunch Mrs. Weasley, who was clearly eager to talk and asses Haley suggested that the men should play a quidditch match so the women could have a cup of coffee in peace. No one objected and in less than three seconds there were several broomsticks in the air.

"So Healy," began Mrs. Weasley without prelude "Ron tells me you are studying in Denmark"

"Yes, my parents are Danish and they always wanted me to go to school there. They were thrilled when I told them about the exchange program. I like it there, but England is the only place I really feel at home. That's why I accepted Ron's invitation. Well, that and because I wanted to meet his family. He talks about you all the time. Especially about his friends."

Haley was an immediate success with all the Weasley women, with the foreseeable exception of Ginny, who was still very good at disguising her dislike. While Haley continued talking, or better _seducing_, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny leaned sideways and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"I hate her."

"That's not a surprise. You've hated each one of your brother's girlfriends, me being the only exception."

"First of all," started Ginny in indignation "she is not Ron's girlfriend. He only has eyes for you and the only reason you don't see that is because you are in denial. Second, I don't hate her in the healthy way I used to despise Fleur. I don't trust her. If you ask me, she is hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is."

"You and Harry have a lot in common," said Hermione distractedly. "Oops, I shouldn't have said that."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"Ok, don't say anything to him, 'cause he didn't want me to tell this to anyone, but he doesn't trust her either. He said something about hearing her voice before, or something like that. He probable saw her at school and is confused. I wouldn't pay much attention to him on this; he's been really paranoid lately. Not that I blame him, but…"

"And that's something else. I had never met this Haley person, and she is supposed to be in my year. I never had classes with the Ravenclaws, but still I thought I knew everyone at school, especially those my age."

"Maybe she is shy and was never too involved in Hogwarts life," suggested Hermione, although she knew it was the weakest excuse.

"Does she seem shy to you? No. Mark my words, she's up to something. I don't like her at all."

Ginny crossed her arms and spent the rest of the coffee time looking at the table, as if she was thinking about something. But Hermione knew she was listening intently to every word Haley uttered, trying to fin a clue to what she was supposedly up to.

* * *

Some time later, the sun began to sink and it was too cold to continue playing quidditch. So everyone agreed the moment had come to exchange gifts. They gathered in the living room. There were smoking mugs of tea and faces that showed a childlike expectation everywhere. Soon the floor was covered by rapping paper and the room was filled by uus and oos when a particularly nice or expensive present was opened.

Hermione was opening Harry's present, a new set of fancy eagle quills ("there's no point in getting you a spelling-checking one, you never make mistakes"), when Fred came from behind and placed a box in front of her. Hermione turned her head and grinned at her husband taking the present from his hands.

"What's this?" she asked looking at the rectangular flat package she was now holding, although she thought she knew the answer, as the _thing_ looked remarkable like a book.

"You'll have to open it to see it," he said in his most mysterious voice.

It was rapped in a shinning purple paper. Hermione had spent enough Christmas at the Burrow to know that the tradition was to tear the paper, no matter how nice it was. So, she proceeded to destroy it. Inside she found a handsome navy blue leather-covered book, but it had no title, only golden arabesques. She opened it curiously and gasped, but not loud enough to make the people around her look from their own presents. She stared at the pages as she passed them, her eyes slowly filling with tears of emotion. From the light blue pages the best moments of her life were blinking at her. The thick volume was full of pictures, of pictures of all kinds. There were some from Hermione's first years at Hogwarts, Hermione could hardly recognize herself, Ron and Harry, they looked so young and carefree, with their brand new school robes that appeared to be too big for them. Then there were a couple from visits to Hogsmeade, from different Gryffindor parties (the majority of them after won quidditch matches), some from the Yule Ball, although funnily enough Krum didn't appeared in any of them. The most resent ones were from her graduation, the previous summer and of course, of her wedding. Hermione stared at the last pages thoughtfully. She couldn't help but notice that even though she was smiling and waving cheerfully in all the photos, only in the ones of her wedding did she look truly happy. There was one of her ad Fred dancing together, she was beaming so dazzlingly that it was difficult to believe she had any worries on her mind, and probably at that particular moment she hadn't had a single negative thought tormenting her.

"That's my favorite one too, you look so amazingly beautiful in that picture," said Fred, who was still standing behind her, but now had place his arms around her waits and was holding her tenderly.

"Fred, this is… there's no words to express how much I love this," she whispered tearfully.

"I thought you might like it. I wanted to give you something you couldn't buy anywhere, something no one could buy anywhere. And the only thing I could think of was happiness. So I decided to give you all the happy moment of your life as a witch together."

"You are too perfect to be true," she said before kissing him sweetly. Truly, there were no words to express how she felt. It was as if her chest was so filed with bliss she could burst and at the same time as if she was light enough to float a couple of inches from the ground. She was glowing with happiness and love for her husband.

She whipped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him. "Now it's time to give you my present. As this is the first Christmas we spend together as a married couple I wanted to give you something representative of this moment so I made you this." She handed him a hand nit blue sweater, similar to the one Mrs. Weasley always made. "I thought we could start our own tradition, as a family."

Fred was a lot more effusive than Hermione in expressing how much he loved her present. He picked her up and twirled her around. Once her feet were back on the floor he hugged and said quietly enough so that only she could her it. "I love as I never thought I could love a woman."

From behind them they could hear one of his aunts saying how happy they looked with each other. "Oh, to be young and in love" came the sight of someone else. They giggled and let go. But they weren't the only ones who had heard it, and apparently it was more than what Ron could bear.

"Do you mind if I steal your _wife_ for a moment," he asked taking Hermione by the hand, and without waiting for an answer he took her away.

"I have something for you," he said in a much pleasant tone. "But I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone." He handed her a small bag. She opened it to find a silver chain from which a small brown stone hanged. "I was walking through a park in Denmark and I saw this," he said taking the chain from her hands and holding it for her to see the stone. "It reminded me of your eyes, although it is not as beautiful as the real thing, I though it would look nice in you."

The stone was the exact color of Hermione's eyes, and it was a very delicate and elegant necklace.

"Can you help me?" asked Hermione turning around so that Ron could put it around her neck. He had been right; it brought out her eyes and looked as if had been made especially for her.

"Thanks Ron, it lovely," she smiled warmly at him.

"I used to look at it whenever I felt lonely. But I always intended it as a present for you," he said shrugging. "We can go back now, I just wanted to give it to you in private."

"Not yet, I haven't given you your present. Wait here" She disappeared for a moment and returned holding something in her closed fist. "I've been saving this to give it to you if at any point our friendship was in danger. It has always reminded me of all the good times the tree of us spent together. May be it can help you too." She gave him a golden snitch that Ron recognized as the very first Harry had ever caught in a quidditch match. Hermione wasn't sure if he had gotten the message, but at least she had tried.

* * *

Opposite to most of the other houses in town, this one was dark and gloomy. It completely lacked any trace of Christmas spirit. Nothing suggested that the inhabitants had any reason to celebrate. But, oh, they did have.

Flames danced low in the fireplace as a man stated at them from a high–backed chair. He had his hands together, palm against palm, raised in front of him and his chin was resting on them. He was waiting for something to happen, or rather for someone to come. Outside the sun was setting. However, he didn't need a clock to know that she was about to arrive. He knew everything and was hardly ever wrong.

A soft pop behind him confirmed his smugness

"My Lord," a woman kneeled in front of him and kissed his hand.

"I can tell you were successful, I'm pleased."

"Yes master, I did exactly as you told me. They don't suspect at all, and they have invited me to go over there again as you predicted."

"Fools!" a cruel laughter filled the room. "I've said it before, their greatest weakness is their trusting nature. They've been betrayed before and it will happen again. But _I _will not be conquered again. This time there will be no errors. I will be victorious."

"Of course My Lord, you are destined to victory."

"Could you get close to Potter?"

"Not yet, he didn't seem to like me as much as the rest. His ability is finer than that of his friends."

"Don't fool yourself," a new voice spoke from the shadows. It was impossible to tell if the man had always been there or if he had just arrived. "There is nothing fine or special about Potter. I know him well. I've taught and studied him. His alleged brilliancy is nothing but sheer luck"

"I'm sure the magical population finds it difficult to believe that there is someone who hates Potter more than I do, but Severus here has developed quite a strong sentiment against our little friend." Voldemort didn't appear surprised or perturbed by Snape's presence. He always said he was his most trusted servant, in spite of the opinion of many Death Eaters who insisted he was not loyal to the Dark Lord and his cause. In any case, Haley didn't feel comfortable talking in front of him, but she didn't have any choice.

"Still," he proceeded as if nothing had interrupted her conversation with her master, "I am not worried. I know he will accept me eventually. Everyone else has, and I will be able to fulfill you commands and feed you information of the type not even _Severus_ can find."

"Of course you will. I've given you this task because you are up to it. And you will not defraud me." He didn't need to say anything else to convey his very latent threat. "You may go now, keep me posted."

"I will Master." She kissed his hand once more, made a quick bow and disappeared.

"Severus, do you have anything to tell me?"

"No master, I haven't heard Haley's repercussions yet. Maybe they think she is harmless, but to the best of my knowledge Dumbledore hasn't talked to the blood traitors yet. He hasn't fixed a meting for the Order either. However, I'm waiting for his call any minute now."

"Go back to your position then and when you see him find out if they doubt or suspect Haley at all. Remember our whole plan depend on that."

* * *

Snape apparated outside the Hogwarts grounds a couple of minutes later. He had been reluctant to warn Dumbledore against Haley. Until she was an actual hazard to the Order he had no obligation to report her. He didn't want to jeopardize his position. One single mistake and he would suffer a very painful death, worst than most could imagine and fear. And not even Dumbledore could prevent that. But if she had been successfully inside the Burrow and, moreover, she had free access to it, he had no choice but to disclose her true identity.

"Oh Severus, how pleasant it is to see you on this particular day. Merry Christmas to you," Dumbledore welcomed him warmly. He was in his office having a cup of tea.

"Thank you," he answered curtly without wishing him a merry Christmas back.

"What business brings you to me today?"

"I'm here to warn you against someone. The Dark Lord has set a new spy among us and she has successfully entered the Weasley household."

"Who is she?" Dumbledore was serious now. Having an ally of Voldemort's inside the Burrow, where Harry was so often, was too dangerous.

"I do not know how she presented herself, but I know she contacted Ronald. Voldemort learnt about Miss Granger's marriage. He seems to think he can play on Weasley's jealousy to introduce her to the family. And apparently he's achieved his aim."

"Very well. I'll see what it can be done without alerting Voldemort that we know her true identity."

""What should I tell him when he asks me if you now anything?"

"Tell him his plan was absolutely flawless and his choice was impeccable. That we suspect nothing."

Dumbledore decided to alert certain members of the Order so they could stay alert. But he thought that for the time being it was better not to warn the Weasley's, Harry or Hermione. It was too dangerous. He knew the way Voldemort acted, and he was sure that Haley, in her person, was not a threat. She wouldn't dare attack anyone when her only role was to play the spy. The danger was what kind of information she could pass onto Voldemort. But if Harry or any of the rest learnt what she was, they could do something to make Voldemort suspicious and that would put Severus in danger. His duty was to protect everyone who was on their side; although sometimes it was difficult for him to do it.

* * *

"Nice necklace."

Hermione had just removed the turtleneck she had been wearing and Fred noticed Ron's present.

"Thank you, Ron gave it to me." She was half expecting another jealousy outburst.

"I like it, it matches your eyes." There was nothing in his tone that said he was angry or something like that.

"Do you mind me wearing it?" Hermione was almost afraid to ask. Mainly because she didn't know what she would do if he said yes. She loved the present, because it had been very thoughtful of Ron and because her best friend had given it to her.

"No, of course not. It reminds me that those gorgeous eyes of yours belong to me," he said smiling and kissing her. "I love you. I know you love me. That's the only thing I care."

"I'm glad to hear that. This was one of the best Christmas I ever had."

"I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but you looked as beautiful as you did in the Yule Ball back in my fifth year."

"But I was wearing an old pair of jeans and this sweater," she said holding the lilac turtleneck she had removed a few minutes previously.

"I know, but there was something about you today that remind me of that night. You looked so happy and serene."

"I didn't know you had looked at me that night. I mean, not to remember it like this. Plus I was anything but serene. I was so nervous I could hardly walk."

"First of all, of course I remember you that night, you were by far the most beautiful woman in the hall, including Fleur. Every boy commented on how stunning you looked. I can tell you, a lot of them would have emptied their volts in Gringots for being Krum and dance with you. And second, you didn't look nervous, you never do. You always appear so confident and self-secure. That's one of the things I love the most about you. Because you hardly ever do anything do something you don't fully believe is the right thing to do, hence you are always sure of yourself."

Hermione was stunned. She had never thought Fred would say something like that about her, she knew he loved her, but that was beyond love. His words were of deep admiration and respect. It made her feel immensely pleased with herself to hear that, in a way not even getting an A from Snape could. Everybody knew she was smart and cunning, but nobody had described her with such awe. Fred knew her at so many levels she doubted even Harry, Ron or her own parents did. And now she thought about it, she probably knew his as well. They complemented each other. They were perfect for each other. They were so different in some aspects and so alike in the important ones. It was a powerful ancient magic the one that connected soul mates, and Hermione could feel its presence in the room at that moment. Because she and Fred were a match made in heaven, they were truly kindred spirits and soul mates.

**A/N: **so? I0ve spent a lot of classes writing this, cause lets face it, fanfiction writing is much more interesting than listening to anuthing a professor has to say. Was it worth it loosing countless piecies of valuable information? Let me know!


	15. Harry's Request

**A/N:** Hey hey hey! Look who's back! I feel like this took forever to be finished, It really gave a lot of work to write this chapter, I don't know why, because I love this story! And I love all of you my fantastic, terrific reader! I hope you enjoy this!

**First Comes Marriage, Then Love?**

**Chapter XV: Harry's Request**

December turned into January. The cold weather persisted, and so did the war. There was no circumstantial change in the amount of snow that fell over London, and likewise there wasn't a relevant variation in the development of the fighting. Dementor attacks, useless arrests, mysterious disappearances, all this was everyday news. People were almost used to opening their morning papers to find terrible news on every page. There was a constant general feeling of despair and hopelessness and the worst part was that nobody seemed strong enough to try and fight it. There were few places were this atmosphere had not been able to intrude upon the happiness. And Hermione and Fred's apartment was one of those precious places. No matter how awful was what the Daily Prophet said, no matter how hard it was to go through each they, when they were together at home, there were very few things that could destroy their joy.

One of those few things was Harry. Hermione worried constantly about him and Fred worried because he didn't know how to help her. He knew it was useless to try to talk her into leaving him alone. First of all because he himself would never leave a friend in need; and secondly, because Hermione was the most stubborn person he had ever met. But still, he couldn't help but feeling of no use every time he felt her toss and turn in bed, knowing that the boy who lived was the reason she couldn't sleep.

* * *

One morning, Hermione was in her office trying to deal with a suspicious letter from a certain Mario Fletcher when someone apparated in front of her desk. A black-haired, green-eyed someone.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione looking up from the piece of parchment she was holding. "Hi! What are you doing here?" She didn't like his face at all, she knew that face only too well.

"I don't have much time, I'm here to ask you a favor," he said hastily.

"What is it? Is everything ok?" She was scared now.

"Yes, but I have to leave. I think I found one…"

"One? One Horocrux?" Harry nodded. "Then I'm going with you, you will not deal with this alone. I will not let you… and Ron, he'll want to come too…"

"Calm down 'Mione, I'm not sure yet. That's why I have to go alone. Just to make sure I'm not mistaken. I promise I won't do anything stupid without you two watching my back. But if the three of us leave together, someone might get suspicious."

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"Yes, and he also thinks I should go alone. Voldemort doesn't know that I know about his severed soul. But I don't know for how long this will be kept a secret, so I have to seize every opportunity I have. And if this is a real Horocrux, then I'll swear you and Ron will be the first ones to know."

Hermione felt a little more reassured, but not much. She didn't like the idea of Harry going alone to a place Voldemort considered a sanctuary. But she knew she had no choice, this was his battle. However, she was going to do anything she could to help him.

"Ok. What is it that you want me to do?" she asked.

"You know how Haley suddenly decided to drop school this term and she moved back to London? Well, these past weeks I've been keeping an eye on her. And I've been trying to find out everything I could about her. The thing is, there is nothing. It's as though she appeared out of thin air one day, what of course makes her more suspicious."

"Do you want me to investigate her?"

"No, I think I've covered all the places where there could be information about her."

"Then?"

"I need you to get close to her and try to discover what she is up to. It should be easier for you than for me. You are a woman and I donno… you can make friends with her and see if you find something funny or dodgy."

Hermione didn't like the idea, mainly because she wasn't sure why Harry kept insisting that there was more to Haley than met the eye. To her, she was nothing more than a plain girl. And there was the fact that getting close to Haley might give Ron the wrong idea about her intentions, something she was completely against doing. But, on the other hand, experience had long ago taught her to trust Harry's instincts.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

"I knew I could count on you 'Mione… I have to go now. I'll let you know as soon as I get back. Could you tell the rest that I'm gone on a mission? You know how it is, there's no need to give details, except maybe to Ron." Hermione nodded and Harry disapparated, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

One of the most difficult parts of Harry's request was deciding if she should tell Fred about it or not. Harry had asked her not to repeat her suspicions to anyone, and she had already broken her promise by telling Ginny. She did not want to betray his trust again. But not telling Fred had too many down sides. The first one being that she didn't want to lie to him, or to hide things from her husband. The second one was that if she started to spend time around Ron in order to get close to Haley, Fred would get jealous and she didn't want to do anything that could hurt him. And then there was the fact that when he eventually found out what she was up to, he would feel left out and would feel that she trusted Harry more than him. Besides, if he was in the same position, she would have liked him to confide on her, not because she didn't want to feel left out, but because she would like to try to help him.

"Is something wrong honey? You've barely touched your food." It was dinner time and Hermione was still mulling over what Harry had asked her to do, or rather if she should speak to her husband about it or not.

"No, its delicious, I'm just not hungry. I had a big lunch today."

"Ok." There it was again, his 'I wish you trusted me' expression. She couldn't bear it.

"Today Harry came to see me," Hermione started.

"Oh, it's him the reason you are not hungry? I mean, did you have lunch with him?"

"Not precisely. He came to ask me a favor. Do you remember when he wanted to talk with me alone, on Christmas?"

"Vividly"

"Well, he wanted to discuss Haley, you know, Ron's girlfriend. He said there was something about her that made her suspicious and that he was going to try to find out all he could because he didn't trust her. But apparently he had been investigating since he met her and he could find nothing, what of course made her more suspicious."

"I see. And of course he could not talk about this with Ron because he would go crazy."

"Exactly. The thing is that now Harry has to go away on a mission and he asked me to take over his position as investigator. He suggested I became her friend and tried to unmask her."

Fred could think of at least one hundred valid reasons why Hermione should have said no to Harry, but he knew none of them would penetrate her skull. So he accepted the fact that his wife was going to look into Haley, on top of everything she was already doing.

"Ok, I want to help you then," said Fred,

"Really?" Hermione's eyes were shinning with happiness.

"Sure, we could go in a couple of double-dates with my youngest brother and his lovely slash dangerous girlfriend. I'm sure Ron would love the opportunity to try to make you jealous. That's the only reason he is dating her, after all."

"Why does everybody keep saying that? Isn't there any chance that he has moved on?"

"No, there isn't. He is still in love with you and that necklace is the proof." Hermione realized that she had been unconsciously playing with Ron's Christmas gift. She didn't know what to say. Mainly since there was nothing left to say on the Ron subject, so she started to pick up the table.

Once the kitchen was cleaned, they went to their bedroom. Fred went to have a shower, but Hermione was so exhausted she got into bed. Her husband came out of the bathroom wearing the bottom part of his pajamas and with his hair sill wet, looking absolutely adorable. He sat on the bed and looked at Hermione smiling, but in silence.

"What?" asked Hermione amused by her husband's expression

"I love you," he said simply.

"I love you too," she answered back, also smiling.

"Thank you?"

"What for?"

"For letting me in, for trusting me. It really meant a lot to me."

"Fred, I'm not kidding when I tell you that I love you. Don't get me wrong, I love Harry, but right now, you are the most important person in my life and I want to share everything with you." His smile widened even more.

"Have you always been so wonderful?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are the most extraordinary person in the world and no matter how much I think about it, I have no idea how I didn't see it before. It seems Ron was the smart one after all."

"Yes, I've always thought so too. That's why I married him," joked Hermione.

Fred threw a pillow at her, which hit her squarely in the face. She retaliated by sending three pillows flying at him and the war was on. Thirty minutes later both of them were lying on their backs, exhausting and breathing deeply.

"I'm too old for this," said Fred in a complaining voice.

"Ha, you are only saying that because I bit you."

"You did not!"

"Then explain the 'Ok, ok, I give up' shouts."

"Those were not shouts."

"You are right, they were more like yells."

"You do realize that all this started because I was trying to pay you a compliment, don't you?"

"And you do realize that that is not going to eliminate the fact that you suck at pillow fighting and that you were beaten by Hogwarts biggest bookworm, don't you?"

"You are too smart for me! I give up! I'm all yours, do whatever you want with me!" he pronounced raising both his hands in the air in sign of surrender.

"That's a dangerous thing to say, especially to someone who has a wand."

"Well I trust that you are going to be gentle, given that you love me."

"Who told you that?"

"You did!"

"Oh, yeah… All right then," she kissed him deeply and passionately, leaving him breathless.

"That," he said in between mouthfuls of air. "Was not gentle, but I loved it all the same."

"I thought you might," she said going back to her side of the bed. "Good night honey."

"Good night. I love you."

"Me too."

* * *

Three nights later Hermione and Fred were opening the doors of their house to the latter's younger brother and his girlfriend. Hermione had sent Ron an owl to invite them for dinner under pretences of getting to know the girl. '_If she is going to be around for a while, I would like to be friends with her, so she can feel welcomed to the family_' she had written. Ron's answer had been so short it was impossible to say if he was pleased with the invitation or not.

The guests were already fifteen minutes late, but Hermione was so used to Ron's unpunctuality that she wasn't surprised. She didn't even complain, she merely sat on the couch next to her husband and read a magazine while waiting for the bell to ring. What she did not know was that this time Ron wasn't to be blamed for the lateness.

He was at his apartment, ready to leave, but he was waiting for Haley. Opposite to Hermione, he was worried. Haley was never late; since they had met she had always been impeccably punctual. Had something happened to her? He thought of using the fire to try to contact her. And it was then when he realized that he had no idea where she lived. And thinking about it, he realized that he knew nothing about Haley. His owl had always found her without problem, but he didn't know her address. He wasn't sure if she had moved back with her parents. He wasn't aware if she had brothers or sisters, what her folks did for a living, what her last name was. In all this time he had never cared to ask. What was more, she had never said anything about herself or her family.

All of a sudden Ron felt he was dealing with a total stranger and he felt fear. Was it safe to trust someone he didn't know with all the information he had given her? Especially during times like this. Though he had never mentioned any of his missions for the order, he was almost sure he had said something about it;; about him being a member and about Hermione being a member and that was dangerous enough. If Haley was not to be trusted, only that small piece of information was enough to cause a great deal of damage. He had been too reckless and it couldn't go on like this. Despite the fact that he trusted Haley- she had ever given him a reason not to- it was not the time to rely on his instinct. So he made up his mind, he was not going to tell Haley anything else about anyone until he was sure she was on the right side. He was not going to put his friend and family in danger for a couple of tips on how to win Hermione's love. He knew better and he was better than that. Perhaps he was being paranoid, but being paranoid had kept his best friend alive for the last eighteen years and he, Ron, was taking a leaf out of Harry's book.

It might have been Ron's sixth sense what had made him start being suspicious about Haley at that precise moment, because the reason she was late was that she was with her master, getting orders on how to behave at Hermione's house. He instructed her to make friends with the mudblood and try to get as much information as possible.

"Remember, she is not going to be as easy as the blood–traitor. From what my sources tell me, she is very smart and cunning. So you'll have to be very careful in the way you approach her. And keep your mind on the prize. I need information about Potter. I don't care about the rest of Dumbledore's pets unless it can lead me to Potter, ok?"

"Yes master, I won't fail you," said Haley bowing deeply.

"I know you won't. Go now."

* * *

Five minutes later Haley was knocking on Ron's door. He opened the door to find her looking stunning and wearing a smile capable of melting the greatest iceberg. She gave an elaborate excuse for being late that included a lot of feminine terms of which Ron wasn't sure he knew the meaning. Although he believed her, he kept his resolution not to tell her more than was absolutely necessary. He was not going to send her letters telling her of Hermione's every move, or give her information about his brother's business and his mother's hobbies. If she really wanted to help him, she was surely going to find a way of doing it without needing to know Hermione's work schedule. And if she was not who she claimed to be, then Ron wasn't going to make her job any easier. He just hoped his suspicions were unfounded, otherwise he didn't want to think what everyone in the family would have to say about him and his latest blunder.

By the time they finally arrived to Hermione's apartment, she had already read to magazines and was starting to regret having invited Ron and Haley for dinner. She was having a great time alone with her husband it was a pity it would soon end. And sure enough the bell rang.

Hermione reluctantly stood up and walked to the door, with her husband tailing her.

"Hi, welcome," she said offering her guests her brightest smile.

"Hello 'Mione," said Ron kissing her on the cheek. "I'm sorry we are late." Fred threw a dirty look at Ron, but otherwise ignored the fact that his brother had just kissed his wife.

"That's quite all right. Come on in and sit down, would you like something to drink?"

Hermione went into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of wines and some glasses while the other three made themselves comfortable in the living-room. Ron and Haley sat on the sofa where Hermione and Fred had been only minutes previously, and Fred chose the armed chair opposite it. Hermione deposited the tray with the glasses and the drink in the small table in front of the sofa and sat on the arm of Fred's chair. It was Ron's turn to glare.

"Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes. I'm just heating it."

"Please don't tell me you cooked!" cried Ron mockingly.

"Seriously, neither Harry nor you have ever tried something cooked by me. So, what is it with this revulsion to my food?" asked Hermione indignantly.

"Are you sure of that? Don't you remember that cake you made for Harry's seventeenth birthday? Even Hagrid's raspberry pay tasted better than that."

"Hey! That's not fair. My cooking is far better than Hagrid's. Isn't it Fred?"

"I'm sorry Honey, I can't back you here!" answered Fred winking. Hermione looks at both men and then stood up angrily and went to the kitchen without a word. Fred and Ron burst out laughing but Haley followed Hermione.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked in her sweetest tone, her voice was friendly and fresh. It reminded Hermione of Ginny somehow; although she made a mental note not to tell her friend that little detail.

"No thank you," answered Hermione with a smile. "Everything's almost ready. Why don't you go back there and tell _those two_ they can sit at the table. I'll bring the first course in a minute."

"Sure," said Haley before walking out of the kitchen.

Shortly after the four of them were enjoining Fred's delicious dinner. The eldest Weasley engaged Ron in a quidditch talk giving Hermione the perfect opportunity to talk to Haley. Trying to be as discrete as possible, Hermione asked Haley everything she could think of that would give away any fishy affair. But either she was an excellent secret agent or Harry was starting to lose his gift because she could discover nothing. Each question was answered in a completely natural manner. The only thing Hermione found odd was that Haley seemed to hate all animals except snakes. But that was just an eccentricity, not a reason to be thrown into Azkaban.

"Are you a Parcel tongue?" asked Hermione hoping her guest didn't feel offended by the question as many people in the wizarding world did.

"No, but I wish I could be. Snakes are such fascinating creatures, don't you think? A very close friend, I could even call him my mentor, speaks Parcel but sadly it is a skill that cannot be taught."

"I know, it must be interesting being able to communicate with animals," said Hermione, fighting hard to keep her astonishment from her tone. Not every day she had a chat with a witch who wanted to have a closer relationship with serpents.

"Not with any animals, only with snakes. Animals are weak creatures who only serve for magical purposes like being potions ingredients. But snakes are something different. They have so many qualities and properties. I believe they are the most useful beings on earth."

Hermione could think of nothing to reply to this, so she changed the subject to Haley's childhood. And again there was nothing weird about it. Long before they had finished dissert Hermione had come to the conclusion that the only thing she could report to Harry from her first encounter with Ron's girlfriend was the girl's, in Hermione's opinion, abnormal love for slithering creatures.

"Everything was excellent," said Haley when she and Ron were ready to leave. "Thanks again for inviting us Hermione."

"Call me 'Mione, all my friends do. And I'll send you an owl this week to arrange that shopping trip we discussed."

"Sure, I'd love that."

Ron was looking at the two women with a weird look on his face. Clearly he didn't like the idea of them becoming friends. The idea of 'dating' Haley was to get Hermione jealous, not to present her with a new friend. He would have to change tactics soon. Then again, may be it was part of Haley's plan. If they became close she could tell her how wonderful a boyfriend Ron was, or something like that. In any case he hoped Hermione didn't trust Haley too much, otherwise if she was not who she said she was… well, he didn't want to think of the consequences. Luckily for him, Hermione was much more careful than he was.

Haley was already out in the hallway and Ron was about to join her when Hermione stopped him.

"Ron, I think you forgot your scarf," said Hermione from the door.

"I didn't –" but he stopped in mid sentence at the meaningful look on Hermione's face. He followed her back into the house. Fred was in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"Listen, Harry came to see me a couple of days ago," Hermione started.

"What did he want?" asked Ron curiously.

"He reckons he found a Horocrux, that's where he went, to investigate further."

"And you let him go alone? What's wrong with you, that's too dangerous?"

"Do you honestly think I'd do that? I tried to convince him to let us go with him, but he said he was only going to make sure it was the real thing, that he didn't want to rise suspicions and that if it really was one, he was going to let us know. I just wanted to fill you in."

Ron was already feeling ashamed of his little outburst. "Ok, thanks," he said in a small voice. "I'm sorry I burst on you like that. I'm just too worried lately."

"That's all right, I understand. Go now, before Haley comes back in to get you. See you later, bye." And before Ron could kiss her again she had gently pushed him out of the door and closed it.

**A/N:** You know the deal, you review I continue writing he he he he he, love you:o)


	16. Away

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones, but when you get to the end you'll see why I stopped there…. That's all I'm saying…. Oh! And that I love you all and wait eagerly your reviews!

**First Comes Marriage, Then Love?**

**Chapter XVI: Away**

In the following weeks Hermione used every chance she could think of to spend time with Haley trying to find out if Harry was losing his touch or if she was actually a spy. But after going shopping together, having Merlin knows how many meals with her and even a couple of visits to muggle London, Hermione was pretty much lost. The only think she found weird about her, apart from her obsession with snakes, was that she asked a lot of questions about Harry. Although it wasn't something unusual because people tended to want to know everything about him once they learned she was one of his oldest friends. However, Haley didn't ask the regular questions such as: is he as brave as he sounds? Or did he really face a basilisk when he was only twelve? No, Haley had doubts that were a lot more specific. It sounded as though she had obtained all the trivial information for Ron and now was fishing for those details only a girl could give. The most peculiar until now had been if Harry has already had the chickenpops. Hermione couldn't make head or tales of this question. Even if Haley was one of Voldemort's spies, was he going to attack him with germs? And when he told Fred about it he merely laughed and said that Haley had probably spent too much time with the Collin brothers and had join the Harry Potter fan club.

"Let it go 'Mione. You've done your best and found nothing. This means that either she is completely innocent and actually cares for my brother or that she is one of Voldemort's bests spies. In any of the cases, you won't be able to expose her," said Fred one evening on their way back from the movies. He had been blabbing excitedly about the comedy they had seen but his wife hadn't uttered a word, and he had guesses correctly. The reason she wasn't listening to him was because she was thinking about Haley.

"There has to be something. I reckon Harry is right. There is something strange about her. She is not normal," she said stubbornly.

"We know she is not normal. She's dating Ron!"

"She's smart," continued Hermione as if her husband had not spoken. "She watches every detail, but there just has to be something she overlooked!"

"You are becoming a little obsessed darling."

"I know I am, but it's going to bother me until I figure it out, or at least until I know I have checked everything." They were walking passed Madam Malkin's and Hermione got distracted. For some reason the time Harry, Rona and her had met Malfoy there came to her mind. That was when Harry had started to suspect Malfoy was a Death Eater. He had shouted at poor Madam Malkin because she had tried to roll up his sleeve.

That was it! "Her sleeve!" shouted Hermione out loud.

"Ok, now you are losing it," exclaimed Fred looking sideways towards her.

"No, no I'm not. Tell, have you ever seen Haley in short sleeves?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't know, I don't pay attention to what she wares. I'm a guy 'Mione."

"I know that, and I heard you talking to George about the tiny, little skirt she was wearing the other day. So you do notice what she wares. It's ok, she dresses that way to call your attention. That is why mini skirts were invented. I'm not mad. Now think, do you remember seeing her in short sleeves?"

Fred considered for a minute or two. "No, not that I remember. But it figures since we are in January. Where do you want to get with this?"

"Yes, we are in winter, but even when we are inside, in hot places… She never takes the jacket, or whatever she's wearing, off. Now I think of it, the other day while we were having lunch she complained that the heat was too high at the place, but she refused to remove her sweater… and she was wearing the t-shirt we had bought together a couple of days previously, I recognized the neck."

"Ok, so she doesn't like to show her arms, what does that mean?"

"It means she has the dark mark!"

"Baby, I love you, and I think you are brilliant; but how can you go from not knowing if she is trustworthy to proclaim she has the dark mark in only two blocks? Not wearing short sleeves is not a valid reason to say someone is a Death Eater, may be she doesn't like her arms. Or she has a hideous scar she's ashamed of."

"I'm not saying she's a Death Eater just because she doesn't want to show her arms. I'm merely suggesting that there is a reason why she never wears short sleeves."

"And which is that reason?" asked Fred obligingly.

"That she is a Death Eater!" answered Hermione simply.

Fred put his arm around Hermione's shoulders "Honey, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've just remembered that Ron told George and my that when he met Haley he was wearing a _breath-taking, mini, green top_ to use his words. I know my brother is rather slow, but even him would have noticed if she had a black skull with a serpent tongue tattooed in her forearm."

"That doesn't prove anything! There are ways to hide the mark. But they take time, and according to what I've read it's a very painful thing to do. So Death Eaters only do it if the have no other choice. They prefer to cover it."

"I still think your theory is too far fetched. Listen, I'm not saying you are wrong. But let's just forget about this hypothesis until you have something else on her, ok?"

"Ok," agreed Hermione, so half-heartedly that Fred was sure she was not going to let it go.

And she didn't. But a couple of days later Harry returned from his expedition trip, claiming it had been a false alarm and ready to take over his original position as private eye. Hermione told him everything she could remember about her numerous encounters with Haley, in case he saw something she had overlooked. Harry agreed that her love for snakes was something creepy and eerie, and found her question-asking about him a little unnerving as he always did. When Hermione told him about her sleeve theory he said he'd pay more attention but didn't sound much more convinced than Fred had. In any case Hermione was free to go back to her usual work and missions for the Order.

One night she arrived at the apartment around ten. She looked exhausted, her eyes were puffed and bleary and she could barely move her feet. When she apparated in the living room Fred was waiting for her. She had sent him an owl a couple of hours ago saying that she was going to be late, that he should have dinner with George and Katie.

"Hi honey," she said letting herself down on the sofa next to her husband. "Let me guess, you didn't go to have dinner with your brother."

"Nop," Fred said proudly. "I've been waiting to have dinner with my wife."

"I love you, and I would kiss you if there was any strength left in me." Fred laughed and kissed her on the forehead before going to the kitchen.

"You stay were you are, and I'll bring you a delicious plate of soup." Hermione grinned weekly and moaned as she sunk lower in the sofa.

Some minutes later Fred was back and there was a tray floating in front of him with two steaming plates and two glasses of wine.

"I know there is no point in telling you that you are working too hard and that you should take it easy. But I had an idea that you won't be able to turn down."

"What?" asked Hermione, who after half a plate of soup and half an hour on the comfortable couch was feeling a bit stronger.

"You know how we didn't have a honeymoon? Well maybe it's time we went on one. You need holidays desperately and I could do with a couple of days away. George said he could handle the shop alone, it's not a busy time anyway, and I'm sure Mrs. Hathaway won't mind either."

Hermione looked unconvinced. "I don't know if I can afford to go away. I have a lot of work to do and…"

"'Mione, I bet my part of the WWW that any report or stuff you have to hand isn't due for at least three weeks and the Order can survive without us for a couple of days, it's not like we are Harry. Come on! It'll do you good to take your mind off things for a while; you'll come back with your energy charged, ready to face any challenge."

Hermione considered the facts. It was true she needed holidays. She had barely had a break since she had finished school and that was not healthy, not even for her. And the idea of going away with Fred sounded very appealing. But on the other hand it wasn't like her to leave everything and disappear. She wasn't completely comfortable with the idea. But she knew Fred would insist until she gave in; and since a part of her wanted to accept, may be it was better to say yes and save him from having to enumerate all the reasons why this was the best idea he'd had in a long time.

"You are right," she said finally. "It's a good idea and I'd love to go on a trip with you."

Fred beamed at her. "That was too easy. Are you getting softer Granger?"

"May be I am, may be I've spent too much time with you and I should go on this trip alone."

"Just kidding," said Fred immediately. "So, where do you want to go? You have the whole world to choose from."

"We should go someplace south, where it's hot," suggested Hermione.

"Ok, the southern hemisphere it is then. Now you've reduced the option to three continents. What do you prefer Oceania, Africa or South America?"

"Which one would you like to go to?"

"I'd love to go to the beach. It's been a while since I've last been to the seaside. So let's leave Africa for another time, when we feel like going to a safari or something."

Hermione was about to say that there were a lot more things to do in Africa than a safari, but she thought it better to remain silence. She didn't have the strength to get into an argument of what one could or couldn't do in Africa, and besides, it wasn't like she was dying to go there. So he waited for Fred to continue.

"Hawaii could be a good option; or the Caribbean, like in the movie."

"We could go to Mexico," suggested Hermione.

"Is it hot there now?" asked Fred.

"It's always hot on the seaside. But there are southerner places that are beautiful as well, like Brazil."

"I like how that sounds, it's very exotic. Yes, I definitely want to go to Brazil!" exclaimed Fred excitedly.

"Ok then, that's settled. Wait; don't get too excited, I still have to ask Mrs. Hathaway if she will let me go."

"No, you don't. I've already asked her yesterday while I was waiting for you. She said she thought it was a wonderful idea."

"You had everything planned, didn't you?"

"Not everything. I didn't know which place you wanted to go," said Fred smiling innocently.

"So, who else knew about this already?"

"Well, Mrs. Hathaway, George and Katie, mum, I thing I mentioned something to Harry."

"And what were you going to do if I said no?"

"I knew you were going to accept because you find me irresistible, that's why you married me."

"If you say so," said Hermione rolling her eyes, again she was too tired to argue. "And what exactly did you tell all those people."

"I told your boss that I wanted to take you on a late honeymoon because you needed a break. I told mum that I was worried about you, that you needed a break and the only way you would really take your mind off things would be if you were far away. And to the rest I told them the truth: that I wanted to be alone with the woman I love. I think we can stick to it. For those who don't know about the mission, we are in our honeymoon; and for those who know about the mission but ignore the truth, you are just taking some time off things."

It was Hermione's time to beam, her husband was really brilliant. He had thought of everything, and she had an inkling he was going to take care of all the details so she didn't have extra worried.

"I love, so very much," she said weakly.

"If you say it like that, how can I doubt you?" Hermione glared at him. "See what I mean, you do need a break. Tomorrow I'll arrange everything and I think we can leave next Saturday. That'll give you three days to settle and pending work you might have, pack and be ready to spend fifteen wonderful days doing nothing but sunbathe and swim in the warm sea of Brazil."

"Fifteen days?" exclaimed Hermione as if the idea of being away from her desk was terrifying.

"Yes, you are going to be doing nothing for fifteen days; so you'd better get used to the idea!" he answered moving his right index finger threateningly.

* * *

And so it was that three days later Hermione and Fred arrived in a small town in the north of Brazil. Before leaving Fred had made everyone promise that they were not going to disturb Hermione with anything unless it was a real emergency. He wanted his wife to have peace and quiet and to enjoy her vacations, for he knew she was not going to do this every year. Besides, it was their first trip as a couple and he wanted to be perfect, unforgettable. He wanted to make sure she had the best time of her life with him. Not only because he loved her, but also because he still was felt a little susceptible about Ron's presence and he wanted to give her something none else, especially his brother, could.

The muggle place he had chosen seemed to be the proper one. It was a real paradise on earth. The town was small and basic, the tallest buildings were at the center of it and none was taller than three floors. It was clearly a place for tourists. It was full of modest inns, the larger one had twenty rooms; but all of them were lovely. And the beaches were simply gorgeous: the sand was white and soft with tall palm trees everywhere and the sea was a greenish shade of blue, completely clear and warm. The inn Fred and Hermione were staying was called "Sol de Verao" (Summer's Sun) and it came out right on the beach. And from their room they could see the sea.

"Fred, this is so lovely!" exclaimed Hermione when they got to the inn. "I had never been to a place so beautiful."

Dona María, the hostess, was a small, plump woman with black hair and eyes. She had the maternal type and bared a slight resemblance to Mrs. Weasley. She wore a shocking pink apron over her flowery dress and a never-vanishing smile in her round, good natured face. Her English was bad, but they managed to communicate. After they had settled in their room, they went to have a look around the town and to find a place to have lunch. After walking for an hour they found a nice restaurant a couple of blocks away from the inn and decided to stop there. None of them had ever been to America, and none of them spoke Portuguese so for a while they had fun trying to understand the menu until a waiter realized they were foreigners and gave them one in English. They ordered fish and chips but soon discovered that it was nothing like what they had back at home, still it was delicious: everything was fresh and very tasty.

It was a hot, sunny day so they decided to return to their room, change into their swimming suits and go straight to the beach. Before they left Hermione cast a spell on both of them to protect their skins from the sun. She had read that it could cause serious injuries and after all they came not only from Britain but from Britain in winter. Now they were ready to enjoy the place they had chosen for their holidays.

However, it was too hot to be under the sun, and only fifteen minutes after they had selected a stop and lay on the sand, they were already in a race to see who arrived first at the sea. Fred won so Hermione had to endure being splashed by her husband while he did his victory dance.

"Ok, I get it, you won. But I'm still better than you at fighting with pillows."

"You are not! You only beat me once!" complained Fred and contrary to what Hermione had intended, he started to splash even harder.

"You are worst than a five-year old, did you know that?" she said shaking her head to show that he was hopeless.

"Nah, I'm much more fun," he said and he kissed her. It was wonderful being in the middle of a clear blue sea being kissed by the man she loved, who by the way, was an excellent kissed. Hermione couldn't feel any happier. She had already forgotten about everything that was waiting for her at her desk. There was not room in her head to worry about anything but Fred. She had never felt so free in her life, and she loved it.

By dinner time, both of them were exhausted and hungry. It had been a long day, most of it spent outdoors. Therefore, they decided to grab a bite at the inn. One of the locals had told them that the town had very nice bar to go to at night, but they still had a fortnight to go and enough time to see them all. Dona María turned out to be a great cook, so they didn't regret their decision. After a plentiful dinner they retired to their room.

"Did I tell you that you looked steamy in that bikini?" said Fred while as Hermione came out of the bathroom, making her blush. "I can't believe you still blush every time I say you are hot!"

"Well, I'm not used to have a handsome man telling me that."

"You should, we've been together five months now. But don't worry, I'll continue saying until you get used to it, moreover, I'll say it until you believe it."

"You are so unbelievably amazing, and I love so much," said Hermione putting her arms around his neck and looking him in the eyes. Following her lead, Fred grabbed her by the waste and kissed her deeply. The kiss grew in passion and the force of it made them lose balance. They fell onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. The heat clouded their minds and yet they knew perfectly well what they were doing. They were going to place they had never been before, and yet they had never been so at home. There were no doubts, no insecurities. Nothing had ever felt so right, so natural, so beautiful and so good…

The firs rays of sun illuminated the floor scattered with close and down found Fred and Hermione sleeping in each others arms, so peacefully.

Some hours later Hermione woke up with Fred running his hand lovingly through her hair.

"Good morning," she smiled at him sleepily.

"Sorry baby, I didn't want to wake you."

"It's ok, don't worry."

"How are you?" It wasn't a good morning- question; it was intended to go beyond that.

"Excellent, and very very happy," she answered so truthfully that made his heart beat faster.

"I'm glad to hear that… So, you don't regret it?" he asked tentatively.

"Never, never, never," she said hugging him. "But thank you for asking and for caring about me like you do." And they kissed again.

It was well passed midday when they finally left the room, walking hand in hand, slowly, carefree, as if they owned the world. And that day, the world was theirs.


	17. The Time has Come

**A/N**: Hi again! How are you today my beautiful readers? You know, while I was writing this chapter I logged in to to check some details in previous chapters and I realized that I have been writing, and some of you reading, this story for over a year! I don't think I have ever put so much time on one story. So happy anniversary and enjoy!

**First Comes Marriage, Then Love?**

**Chapter XVII: The Time has Come**

If there had been any doubt that Fred and Hermione really were meant for each other before they went away, by the time they came back nobody who saw them together thought of questioning their love. No matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't hide it any longer. Only those who didn't want to see what was going on- A.K.A Ron- could deny it, because even Mrs. Weasley had started to wonder about the real nature of her son's and her daughter-in-law's relationship. And before long every time she looked at the couple she would nod knowingly and say things like "to be young and in love" or "who would have thought…" or "if somebody had told me I wouldn't have believed it". Meanwhile Fred and Hermione were happier than ever before. They had thought that they had reached the pike of their happiness, but it took only a couple of days away together to discover that they still had loads to give to each other. And they had no idea of the joy that lay ahead for them. In fact, they were happy to see that their loved ones were reacting approvingly and even encouragingly to the way the felt about each other. Both knew that the time to disclose the truth was coming near, and the only obstacle was the very same one that had existed from the beginning.

Ron was as stubborn at accepting their love as he was at pronouncing Voldemort's name. He had an uncunning ability to turn a blind eye to the anvil-sized signs of Hermione's and Fred's love. The only difference in his attitude was that he had stopped trying to force his company upon Hermione. She wasn't sure why; may be he had given up hope to ever be more than her friend, or perhaps it was a tactic he was using in a desperate attempt to conquer her heart. In any case, she was still worried about his reaction when he inevitably found out the truth. Ginny thought that they should tell him one and for all. "He is a big boy, he'll learn to deal with it. It's about time he grows up," she said whenever Hermione tried to discuss the subject with her. Harry had a different opinion. He was sure Ron would be devastated. And furthermore, he believed that this was the worst possible moment to tell him, with the war and all the additional worries everybody had on their mind. In turn, Fred had discussed the matter with George, but the twin's opinion was that Fred and Hermione were the only ones who could decide when and how to tell him. When they were ready it was going to be the most appropriate moment, no sooner nor later.

At the same time, Voldemort was getting ready for what would be the final battle and as a natural consequence he was getting more and more anxious to get information. However, his star spy was beginning to fail him. For the last couple of weeks she had not been as effective as the first ones and her reports lacked the material details that the Dark Lord needed. Ron was more reluctant than ever to discuss his life and his past. And she didn't dare to ask directly about Harry, as she had done with Hermione, for fear of upsetting him and ruining everything. And her other source of information, his beloved one, had also disappeared suddenly. After nagging her to go shopping or to have lunch together for weeks, she had suddenly lost interest. Haley was not stupid and she suspected there was something fishy about the whole affair. Yet she didn't dare mention it to her master. He certainly was not going to be happy about it and she had no desire to arise Lord Voldemort's fury.

The Order, Dumbledore and Harry were not oblivious to Voldemort's plans and everybody was working 24/7 to get ready too. Harry had found all the Horocruxes but one. As Dumbledore had gone with him to destroy the previous ones, he had not yet needed Ron and Hermione. But now that the Hogwarts headmaster was so busy, the boy who lived really needed his best friends next to him.

Hermione had already told Fred that her duty was to be next to Harry. Once more, had hadn't even tried to discourage her from doing it. Still, every time the subject came up he begged her to be careful and not do anything stupid like getting in front of Harry when Voldemort was about to curse him. However, he knew only too well that if the time should come, she would not hesitate to do it. Merlin, he loved her so much he didn't think his life would have any meaning without her. And he knew she knew this, but there were things bigger than both of them and it was her time to jeopardize herself and their happiness for the sake of the world. So Fred couldn't help but to fear that every owl that came through their window was going to be the one that took her away from him.

One Saturday afternoon Fred was reading in the study. Hermione had gone to bed early, exhausted. She had woken up around seven that morning, but that was not unusual in her; she was rarely in bed after nine, and more frequently than not she was out of it around six thirty. Yet, ever since they had got back from Brazil, she was tired all the time. They assumed it had to do with the stressful times they were going through and didn't pay attention to it. "I just need a little rest," she often said before turning in. Fred noticed that Hermione had stopped drinking coffee. Was it because she feared caffeine would interfere with her sleep? She had vaguely mentioned that she couldn't stand the smell anymore. Anyway, he was only half concentrating in his reading because he was thinking about this when he heard an owl enter through the kitchen's window. His heart stopped for half a second and then began to beat faster than normal. He was used to the feeling by now.

Resignedly he put the book away and went to fetch the letter, hoping against hope it wasn't what he fear it was. However, when he entered the kitchen he saw that the bird was not Hedwig, Errol or any of Hogwarts owls. To his surprise, it was Haley's owl. He untied the note from the animal's leg and it took flight a second later. He was a little more relaxed. The odds of Haley sending Hermione a letter to recruit her for a mission were very slim. He considered waking his wife to give her the note, but then reflected that nothing that came from Haley could be very urgent, and Hermione did need a rest. He left it on the kitchens table and returned to his readings, or rather to his musings about the future.

Next morning he woke up at around ten and was very surprised to find his wife still snoozing next to him. That, if not a first, was a second.

"Baby," he said tenderly. "Wake up honey."

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and sleepily.

"Morning Fred," she said closing her eyes again and stretching her arms to hug him. "What time is it?"

"Five past ten," he answered checking the clock on the bedside table. "Wanna get up and go outside to have some breakfast or would you prefer to have a bite in bed?"

"Bit in bed!" she said in between a huge yawn. "Goodness! I've slept over twelve hours. I haven't done that since I was a child"

"Well, you really needed it. Stay here while I prepare you a delicious breakfast. How do you feel about my speciallity, blueberry pancakes?"

"Don't take it personally, but for some reason the idea makes my stomach feel sick. How about a cup of tea and some toast?"

Fred looked disappointed but recovered immediately. "Sure, whatever you want baby."

In a matter of minutes he was back, and he had brought with him Haley's note.

"This arrived yesterday. It's from Haley. I didn't wake you because I figured it wouldn't be something urgent coming from her."

Hermione thanked him and took the note curiously. It was short and polite. She wanted to have tea with her that afternoon because '_we haven't seen each other in a while and think it is a pity to lose such a lovely friendship_' Hermione sniggered and passed the note to Fred before starting on her toast.

"If I've said it once, I've said it a million times. That woman is weird. She considers you her friend?"

"I know, it doesn't' fit her. But I suppose there's no harm in meeting her and see what she really wants. I'll write to Harry letter to inform him about this, you know how he's obsessed with her."

"As were you in his absence," Fred reminded her. Hermione didn't answer. There was too much truth in her words to fight it.

That night during dinner Hermione told Fred everything about her encounter with Ron's would-be girlfriend.

"She is weird all right. All she wanted to talk about was Harry. She asked me the usual amount of questions about him. And they are getting really specific. I don' like this at all. I tried to be as vague as possible without letting her know that I don't trust her. And I tell you, it was very hard. I'm exhausted as if I had run a marathon. She didn't mention Ron at all. Even when I asked her if she had seen her lately she said that he was very busy at work before hastily changing the subject back to Harry."

"Poor Ron, the one girl he meets to make you jealous and she is either a spy for you know who or in love with his best friend. He has the worst luck," joked Fred.

"Do you think I should tell him about it? I mean, if he is falling for this girl, it's better he knows both sides of her before it's too late."

"I'm not sure. May be you should, but you know how he gets about this stuff. "

"Yeah, I know only too well. But still, I don't want him to get hurt or do something stupid… Well, I'll sleep on it and decide tomorrow. In any case I'm not going to go to his house now. I'm just too tired."

"After all you slept last night? I thought you were going to be up till down finishing all the reports you have to hand in this year."

"Yeah, it's odd. I suppose stress has really got me," she said shrugging her shoulders and getting the plates to the sink.

Fred also stood up and hugged her from behind while she was cleaning everything up. He started kissing her neck and didn't rest until she was finished and had turned round to his him too. For some strange reason, the only thing she didn't feel tired for was her husband.

The following day Hermione met with Harry and Ron for lunch. She had made them go all the way to Hogsmeade because she had a desperate craving for Madam Rosmerta's roasted beef. Once they had ordered and while they waited for the food the three of them chitchatted. Soon there were three steaming plates in front of them and the topics for small talk were over.

"Ron," started Hermione looking at him in the eyes. "There's something I need to tell you. It's about Haley. Now, before you fly off the handle-"But he interrupted her.

"I know, you don't trust her and you think there's something weird about her. Harry told me." Hermione looked at him blankly but waiting for the bomb to explode. However, the shouting never came. Instead he said, "I agree with you two. She's been acting very strangely ever since she came back from Denmark. I've tried to get away from her as surreptitiously as possible. In fact I didn't see her last week at all."

"Oh Ron. I'm relieved to hear that. I was so worried about you!" exclaimed Hermione, her eyes full of tears. Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Harry patted her on the back.

"There's nothing to get so emotional about, 'Mione."

"I know, but I've been like this for a while now. It looks like everything makes me cry."

"Rough times," said Harry winking at Ron. "Especially for Fred. Anyway guys, I'm glad we are together again and that we all think the same. I have something important to discuss with you and I need us to be as close as we were at school." Ron and Hermione stared at him expectantly.

"I've got two things to tell you, both equally important and dangerous. So let's first make sure nobody listens." Hermione got the hint and cast the muffliato spell around their table.

"The thing is, I found the last Horocrux. I'm certain this time and Dumbledore agrees with me." Ron opened his eyes to its full extent and Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "I'm getting ready the final details to leave, and that includes telling you two. It's going to be an extremely dangerous mission, I would even say an almost certain death. So if you want to back away now, I more than understand. Especially you Hermione now that you…" But he shut up at a meaningful look from her. She was sure he had been about to say something like now that you've found your true love.

"Now that you've what?" asked Ron confused.

"Now that she has her life in place, you know she's working at the Ministry and making the right connections."

"There's no way she would back away for something like that. Don't you know her? She's never going to leave you alone at something so important and dangerous. Nor will I, so continue speaking." Hermione was very proud of Ron for saying that and she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"The thing is that Voldemort keeps this last Horocrux with him. I think that after what happened with the diary he wanted to make sure that at least one piece of his soul was safe with him. So that's where we have to go to fetch it." Both his mates looked horrified at the idea of going after Voldemort himself, but they nodded to each other and then to Harry. They were together in this, till the end.

"The second problem is that according to Snape, Voldemort is almost ready for the final battle. So if we have to fight him, he is not going to be unarmed and unprepared. The best thing we can hope for is to catch him off guard."

There was a ringing silence after Harry finished speaking and for some time none of them uttered a word.

Miles from there another gathering was taking place. Voldemort had met with his most trusted followers, with his inner circle and was discussing tactics with them, or rather telling them his plan of action.

"With all the information I have collected these last four years and with the details about Potter Haley was able to find out I know I'm now ready to finally defeat him. He won't stand a chance against me this time and once my only obstacle is vanished I will conquer everything. You, as my loyal servants and followers will be rewarded beyond your dreams for your devotion. But beware, those who dare defy me or betray me will suffer, more than you can ever imagine." The tiniest of wrinkles appeared momentarily on Snape's face. But everybody was so immersed on Voldemort's speech that it went unnoticed. "The crucial day is getting near. Be ready, for I could summon you at any moment and I expect each and all of you to be fit for the battle that would put an end to Potter's, Dumbledore's, mudblood's and bloodtrator's time."

The Death Eaters clapped enthusiastically and then, one by one, kissed their master's hand. They left his side to go to their respective rooms. Out of precaution, after Voldemort had confided his plans on then, none was allowed to leave the Riddle House, nor to send letters or contact anybody apart from those who were at the house. Snape had known this and had warned Dumbledore on their last meeting that it was going to be impossible for him to disclose the Dark Lord's final plans. The Order was on its own now.

By the time Hermione arrived to the apartment three hours later, all the details were set. They were leaving in two days time and they were not to tell anyone where they were going. Although Hermione had made it very clear to Harry that she was going to confide everything in Fred. He was her husband. She loved him as much as he loved him and there was no way she would keep something like this from him. End of the conversation. Still, Ron had suggested a meeting with everyone at the Burrow, just to be safe. The chances were high that one or more of them was not going to come back and they all wanted to have a last meal together with their family. During their seven years at Hogwarts it had taken only a decision to go and face terrible dangers. But this time, it was different. They were more mature and they were leaving to the final quest. One last happy dinner was in order, nobody objected.

Hermione had taken the Night Bus back from Hogsmeade. She had some thinking to do before she reached home. How was she going to break the news to Fred? They had already discussed the subject countless times and he knew this day was near. But now that it was upon her, she didn't feel strong enough to face him. She had never been like this; she had always been the one who knew her duty and was not afraid to fulfill it, and nobody stood in her way. And then Fred came to her life and everything changed. She did not live only for herself anymore. Every choice she made affected him to, and although in this case Hermione hadn't had a choice because there was no way she would not go along with Harry, this was going to involve him worst than anything. And the worst part was that he was emotionally involved but not physically involved, what gave him a degrading sense of impotence. She dreaded the moment when she had to face him, not because of his reaction but because of his feelings. And there was no softening the blow. There was no point in reminding him how much she loved him or that she would always be with him. She would have to be straight and say things as they were.

"Honey, I'm home," she said hanging her cloak on the coat stand next to the door. Fred emerged from the kitchen and kissed her.

"How was lunch? How did Ron take the news?"

"Pretty well actually. He said he had been thinking along the same lines for some time now, so Harry and I didn't have to talk him into believing us."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that. You took so long I thought you had taken him to St. Mongus after he had a nervous breakdown." Hermione smiled weakly. He was in such a good mood and she was about to break it. To be fair, he usually was in a good mood. That was one of the thinks she loved the most about him.

"Do you feel like going to the movies?" he asked as they walked to the living-room.

"No. actually there's something important I need to tell you," she answered gravely.

"Is everything all right?" But it didn't take him long to put two and two together. She had just been with Harry and now she had something very serious to tell him. The moment he had feared for so long had finally come. He sat down on the couch but she remained standing. She opened her mouth to speak but instead of words a soft 'uh' sound came out and she fainted. Mercifully, Fred had good reflexes and he caught her before she hit the ground.

Trying very hard not to panic he laid her on the couch and slapped her softly in the face to see if she came round.

"Honey, come one! Wake up, please wake up", he pleaded. After an entire minute that felt like an eternity Hermione opened her eyes looking dizzy.

"What happened?" she asked confused looking around herself.

"You fainted," Fred explained his immense relief evident in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy," answered Hermione weakly closing her eyes again.

"No, 'Mione. Don't close your eyes." Common sense told him it was not good for her to go to sleep now. "Come on, we are going to St. Mongus. You need to see a healer, now!"

Hermione nodded, but there was not strength in her. So he picked her up and disapparated toward the wizard's hospital. They arrived to the admissions room and Fred literally deposited Hermione on a chair and went to fetch a nurse or a healer. He came back accompanied by two wizards wearing green robes.

"Come with us Mrs. Weasley," one of them said helping her from her chair. By now Hermione was feeling a little better. At least she had regained her ability to walk by herself. The four of them went to a set of doors and entered a room with a desk and a stretcher on its side. Behind the desk there was an old healer. He looked wise and good natured. He smiled at Hermione and asked her to sit in the chair in front of her desk.

"Your husband tells me you fainted Mrs. Weasley. How are you feeling now?"

"A little better. It was odd, one minute I'm perfectly fine when I start to see blurry and the next thing I know is that I'm lying on the couch with now idea how I got there."

"Mr. Weasley, please wait outside while I examine you wife." Fred looked as if he'd rather stay with her, but he knew she was in good hands so he stepped outside of the office. Before he closed the door he heard the healer asking Hermione if she had had any feeling of nausea.

Half and hour later Hermione came out of the room holding a piece of cotton to his right arm.

"How are you?" Fred asked her standing up immediately.

"Fine. He asked me a couple of questions and took some blood to examine it. He'll owl us the results. But he says everything appears to be fine and that it was probably caused by a stress pike. He advised me to go home and have some rest."

"That's exactly what we are doing. And you are no getting up from that bed until I say so, clear?"

Hermione nodded knowing perfectly well that going to bed was not what she was going to do when they arrived to the apartment. She still hadn't told him about Harry and Voldemort and she was not going to delay it any further.

She allowed Fred to lead her to the bedroom once they were home; but instead of lying down as he instructed, she sat on her said of the bed and beckoned him to do the same.

"I still have to tell you something," she began.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow? I think you need to take your mind off everything and relax."

"No baby, I wish it could, but it can't. And I think you know it. I saw it in your eyes before I fainted. It's time Fred. The moment has come and we are leaving in two days."

Instantly Fred's eyes filled with tears, tears of love and fear of losing her. So did hers. "Can I come with you?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. This was not his fight, this wasn't even her fight, but she was going to be side by side with her best friend, as she had always had and he, Fred, was remaining behind. That was just the way it had to be, and he understood it.

Hermione reached for him and held him in her arms tightly. "As once I promised to love you forever," she said. "Now I'm promising you that I will come back to you to complete my promise." And they spent the whole night lying in each others arms. Not talking or moving, just listening to each other's breathing and being together.

The following two days were a combination of chaos and tears. There were a lot of things to get ready and a lot of feeling to suppress. Even the dinner at the Burrow seemed to follow the pattern. Although nobody spoke about it, everybody knew the reason behind the gathering. Chat was subdued and many pairs of eyes shone with tears. Now and then there were feeble reassuring smiles that banished fast. And when the night was over, goodbyes were said gravely and ceremoniously but every word was charged with emotions and love.

Sooner than any of them would have wanted and realized, the time to leave had come. It was around four in the morning and Hermione was ready. She looked at the sleeping form of her husband. He had fought against falling asleep but tiredness had finally beaten him. She bent down over him and kissed his cheek lovingly, then she left the room hoping with all her might this one not to be the last time she'd see him.

Fred woke up the next morning and instantly, even before he had opened his eyes, knew she was gone. He could feel her absence as much as he could feel her presence. He wanted to stay in bed and sleep until she was back next to him, but he has promised her he was going to go on with his normal life. She needed him strong and he was going to be so for her.

He went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea and found an unknown owl perched on the window seal. It has a role of white parchment tied to its leg. Fred recognized the paper as the one Madam Pompfrey used to write on back at school. These were probably Hermione's medical results. Praying that everything was right with her because she was going to need all her health Voldemort, he untied the letter. He opened it and skimmed it quickly. His mouth fell open and the piece of paper fell on the table as he involuntary loosened his grip on it.

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

I have just received the results from your blood test and I am very happy to inform you that you are in perfect health. Your tiredness and fainting was due, and let me be the first to congratulate you, to the fact hat you are pregnant. Come back to my office when you can to conduct the regular tests.

Yours sincerely, Healer Shot.

**A/N:** So? What do you think? I'm sorry I made the entire horocrux affair seam so quick, but I really suck and action/adventure fics and I'd rather leave that to the expert, we all know who. Anyway, I'm sure you can tell the end is near, so please please please please review and tell me what you think about it! I love you!


	18. All That's Well

**A/N:** Just one comment: comments at the end of this chapter!!!

**First Comes Marriage, Then Love?**

**Chapter XVIII: All That's Well… **

Harry had a pretty accurate idea of where the last of the horocruxes was. Or at least he thought so; but he had spent so much time trying to understand how Voldemort's mind worked that he felt confident he was right. He instructed Ron and Hermione to apparate at a graveyard he had visited only once before, yet the experience had been so powerful that it was burnt on his mind. It took him only a few seconds to realize that the scenery displayed before his eyes was exactly the same he had seen when the cup-portkey has first took him there.

"Look for a tomb that has an angel over it, the grave of Tom Riddle Senior," said Harry.

Hermione felt a shiver down her spine as she began walking around, looking for the statue Harry had mentioned. The air was thick with humidity and the fog was low over the tombstones. The light of the rising sun made the low branches of the bare trees draw horrible shapes over the floor and tombstones. The only noises came from their own footsteps. Even the owls seemed to realize that there was something spooky about the place and they kept their usual nocturnal hooting quiet.

From instinct Hermione knew that Ron was at her left and Harry at her right, but Ron was closer and she felt he kept throwing glances in her directions. It didn't seem like something important, but form some reason she registered that fact. Suddenly she saw a particularly ugly statue and her legs trembled making her lose balance and fall. Ron ran to her aid.

"Hermione! Are you all right?" he whispered when he got to the place were she was lying. There was no answer. She had passed out.

* * *

All the members of the Order were gathered waiting for Harry to communicate with them. Dumbledore's plan was for him, Ron and Hermione to go alone on their quest to destroy the last horocux, because there was a slim- very slim- chance that they would be able to pull it of without Voldemort realizing what was going on. However, if the inevitable should happen, they were ready to go on the trio's aid. But Fred had never received the message, for the second he had found out about Hermione being pregnant he had left the apartment to go after her and force her to come back. He had only a faint idea of where she could be. Hermione had discussed with him the possible places were Harry thought the horocrux were and he intended to search all those places until h found her. He blessed over and over again the open relationship he had with his wife. And perhaps it was due to the strong connection they shared, but the first place he thought of going was the very same graveyard that Harry, Ron and Hermione (with his unborn child) were combing for the last bit of Voldemort's soul.

He landed next to a particularly ugly statue of a nun. And the first thing he saw was Ron, who was kneeling over something that looked like a body, a curly-haired woman's body.

"Hermione!" Fred shouted unable to stop himself, and he run the few meters that separated him from the woman he loved. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Ron had stood up at the sound of Fred's scream. He had his wand raised and was ready to attack, but at the same time he was poised to protect Hermione from any intruder.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded when he recognized his brother. He had lowered his wand but had not relaxed his grip on it, and his tone was threatening enough.

"What happened to her?" Fred asked desperately, ignoring Ron's question. He crouched next to Hermione and took her hand to check her pulse. It was not cold, as he had feared, but this didn't calm him. However, he vital signs appeared to be normal.

"She fainted," Ron answered curtly, and then he repeated, "What are you doing here?"

Fred looked at his youngest brother and said firmly, "I'm here to take her home."

"Are you out of your mind? Who do you think you are?" Ron asked aggressively.

"I'm her husband," answered Fred through greeted teeth, it was taking him a great effort not to scream. "And even if I weren't, she's fainted. She shouldn't be here. I'm taking her!"

"No you are not! She'll come round soon and we'll be ready to help Harry as we always have. It's just killing you not to be a part of this, isn't it? Well, I'm sorry to break it to you like this, but you are only her husband because Dumbledore needed you to be so. You have no right over her!"

"You fool!! I'm much more than that!"

"I don't care if you love her," Ron continued ignoring what Fred had said. "Oh yes, I know you do, anyone can tell. But sadly for you she doesn't love you back… so stop making a fool out of yourself and go back to headquarters."

"The only on making a fool out of himself is you Ron!" Fred said, he was desperate now, he was very sorry for what he was about to do, but it was the only way Ron was going to let him take her. "Hermione shouldn't be here! She needs to see a doctor! You don't understand… She's pregnant!"

Before Ron could fully understand what Fred was saying, there was a great flash of purple light. For a moment their argument was forgotten. Instinctively they knew that Harry had succeeded in destroying the last horocrux. He was closer than ever before, closer than anyone had been, to finally conquer Voldemort, for good. Fred and Ron looked at each other, speechless. Fred recovered first, he moved towards Hermione, but slowly, waiting for his brother to react. He didn't. Ron took one last look at Hermione and then turned round and started running to where Harry was. Fred knew they were going after Voldemort, and before disapparating with Hermione in his arms, he sent a message to the Order.

* * *

Hermione woke up, but even before she opened her eyes she knew something wasn't right. Perhaps not wrong, but she was not where she was supposed to be, and that was definitely not right. She felt dizzy and confused. Why was she lying on a comfortable bed when her sense of duty told her she was supposed to be somewhere else, although she wasn't sure where? She forced her mind to focus. The last thing she remembered was being in a damp, filthy place with Ron and…

"Harry!" Her eyes snapped open as she realized that her best friends were fighting Voldemort and she was not with them. She tried to get up, but something didn't let her. It was a thought she was bound to the bed by invisible strings. She looked desperately around. Had she been captured by Death Easters? No. She was in a spacious room, with white walls and wide windows. It looked as a hospital room. She looked down herself and realized she was wearing a white set of robes, with Saint Mungos' emblem on it. what was she doing at the hospital? At that moment a healer entered.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm glad to see your up. How are you feeling?" he asked checking her pulse.

"What am I doing here? What's happened?" Hermione asked desperately, trying to get up again.

"Your husband brought you. Lie down now, you need to rest. Here, he left you this before he left." The healer handed her a folded note.

Hermione opened it and recognized immediately Fred's hand writing, though it looked as if he had scribbled it in a hurry

_Dear Hermione, I love you. The healer will explain everything. I had to go and join the Order. I want to make this world safe for both of you. I promise I'll be back. _

Hermione looked up from the not, demanding an explanation. Why had Fred left her here and gone to fight Voldemort? What did he meant by _both of you_? She tried to get up yet again, but the invisible bounds didn't let her.

"Mrs. Weasley, I think you should know that you are pregnant," said the healer soothingly.

"I'm what?" Hermione's hand went to her belly. She was overcome by emotion; she could feel hot tears in her eyes. She was pregnant; she could feel her baby growing inside her, her and Fred's baby. Fred, he had gone to take her place next to Harry to protect them.

* * *

Back at the graveyard, open battle had broken. Every Death Eater had run to their master's aid but the Order was putting up a fight. Encouraged by the idea that Harry had finally a chance of destroying Voldemort they were decided to give him as much help as they could. Ron was fighting particularly fiercely, like there was something inside him edging him on. He moved forward, taking Death Eater after Death Eater, not caring that he was being reckless. He wasn't thinking straight. The only thing on his mind were Fred's words, Hermione was pregnant, with his child. Hermione loved Fred. She was married to him and now she was having her baby. What was there to live for? He didn't care if he got himself killed. All he could feel was anger and hatred. He wanted somebody to pay for his pain, and it was all Voldemort's fault. If it hadn't been for him, Fred and Hermione would have never got married. If it hadn't been for Voldemort, he would be with her right now. Another one of Voldemort's followers jumped in front of him, but Ron deflected his curse easily and counterattacked with fury. However, one of the Death Eater he had stunned a couple of minutes previously threw a hex at him, which missed him by inches. Suddenly Ron was fighting the two of them at the same time.

Fred turned after knocking out Crabbe and saw the two Death Eaters rounding on his brother, so he ran to help him.

"Need a hand?" he said brightly as he aimed a curse at the nearest.

"I don't need anything from you," replied Ron ducking to avoid a jet of green light. "I can handle this."

"No you can't. I know what you are trying to do, but getting you killed won't get you Hermione."

Ron acted as if he hadn't listened Fred and continue fighting his Death Eater. How dared Fred talk to him? Especially about Hermione. He lost his concentration for a second and that caused him a minor hex hitting his right arm. It wasn't a deep wound, but it made it more difficult for him to hold his wand. He heard a cruel laughter behind the hood his attacker was wearing. All Ron could do with his injured arm was protecting himself from his opponent's attacks.

"Tired already?" he said. "We can finish it of right now." He began to roll up the sleeves of his robes. "Say your prayers Weasley." He raised his wand and was ready to attack when a jet of red light hit him squarely on his back. He fell face forward, revealing a person standing behind him, wand still raised. Ron was half expecting to see Fred, but his savior was a woman. A blonde, slim, beautiful woman was waling towards him.

"Haley?" Ron asked incredulously. "I thought you were… I mean…"

"You thought I was one of them?" she asked while she put her wand on Ron's arm and started to heal his wound. Ron nodded. "Well, I used to be," she said showing him her forearm, where the dark mark was visible.

"Then why?" he stammered.

"I'll explain later. Now we have a dark wizard to kill, come on!" and she left Ron standing there wondering what on earth was going on. Suddenly he heard a scream of panic and the cruelest laughter a few meters from where he was. He turned and saw a man advancing on Fred, who had fallen to the floor. Without thinking about it, he jumped on to the man knocking him off his feet. They started to roll in a mass of fists and kicks. Ron was on top, then the Death Eater, then Ron again. He was hitting him with all his strength, with all the hatred he had inside him. Soon the man was unconscious.

Panting, Ron got up and went to check on Fred. "Are you all right?" he asked coldly.

"Yeah, thanks for that," he said looking at Ron's face.

"Yeah, well. I wasn't going to let him kill you. I was not going to leave my niece or nephew without a father. He shouldn't suffer for _your_ betrayal."

"Ron, I didn't betray you. I never wanted this to happen!"

"Are you telling me that you accidentally had sex with Hermione?" asked Ron, he was so angry it caused him a great effort to utter every word. He was actually shaking with hate.

"No! Of course not! What I meant is that I didn't want to fall in love with Hermione, but I did, I love her and she loves me. We never intended to hurt you. Perhaps if things had turned out differently we would have ignored our feelings for your sake," this was a down right lie, but Fred felt the need to explain himself. "But now we've formed a family and I'm going to do my best to five that family a loving home, whether you like it or not. I'm sorry," he finished truthfully, his eyes looking directly into Ron's to show him that he was being completely honest.

Ron couldn't bring himself to answer, and there was nothing he wanted to say. Or rather, there were a lot of names he wanted to call Fred, but insulting him was not going to change the situation. Although a part of him wanted to curse him until he was erased from the surface of the Earth, a larger, more reasonable part of him knew that he was his brother and that he meant what he had said. Hermione had never been his, and that wasn't Fred's fault. Despite the fact that he had always hoped they would end up together, he now understood they had only been meant for each other in his mind. He didn't want to accept it, but this didn't make it less true. As realization dawned on him, he felt tears burn his eyes.

Fred was still standing in front of him, waiting for an answer. Ron nod at him almost imperceptibly and turned around to help the rest of the Order who were still fighting the Death Eaters.

The battle was furious and energetic. Both sides were anxious because they didn't know what was going inside the old manner where Harry and Voldemort were having their last encounter. Of course, the Death Eaters had no idea Harry was indeed the person destined to kill their leaser, but most of them were sharp enough to realize that if the Order was seeking an attack on them was because something special had or was about to happen.

The aim of Voldemort's followers was to kill; they didn't want to subdue the Order. They had clear orders to murder as many enemies as they could. They showed no mercy, but their opponents were ready to take them. But Harry's allies had a different tactic. They did not want to take any life. All they wanted was to control and tame the Death Eater in order to bring them before the authorities once it was all over. Last time many of them had succeeded in escaping and had denied they had ever been allied to the dark arts. But this time it was going to be different, they were all there and they were going to pay for all the crimes they had committed, for all the pain and suffering they had caused.

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione was going crazy. Still magically tied to the hospital bed all she could do was worry while she waited for news and pray for them to be good when they came. At the same time she couldn't believe she was pregnant. She was going to be a mother! The doctors had already told her that she and her baby were perfectly fine. And in spite of everything that was going on, she couldn't suppress a feeling of bliss inside her chest. There were brief moments in which she was able to forget about what was going on at the graveyard and her imagination traveled forward in time, showing her a picture of Fred and her holding a pink-cheeked baby, giggling at them. But them horrible images of Fred and everyone she cared for being tortured and hurt by Death Eaters replaced those happy thoughts bringing tears to her eyes and quickening her breathing. And thus, between flashes of future happiness and anxiousness and sorrow Hermione saw time pass – however slowly.

She had dozed off into a very light sleep, when suddenly she was jerked awake by the door of her room flying open. And there, standing on the threshold was Fred, covered in blood, with scratches and cut all over him, his hair was all messed up, his robes were torn at several places and he was pale behind his freckles. However, at the sight of his wife his face broke into a beam.

"He did it! Harry! It's all over honey!" He said running to hug her. Hermione was speechless. Nothing compared to the happiness she felt. The wizarding world was finally free of the fear and horror they had endured for so long. Peace had returned to their lives. She had her husband next to her and to cup it all they were going to have a baby. Fred undid the spell tying Hermione to the bed and they met in a long, tight embrace. Both of them cried freely tears of relief and love, tears of happiness, tears that said everything that was inside them.

"What happened? Is everybody all right?" asked Hermione much later. Fred was lying next to her, one arm around her shoulder and his other one on her belly.

"I don't know exactly. I left as soon as I found out; I had to see that you were fine. I know that there were some casualties in our side, but no one from our family or friends. There are some serious injuries thought, but nothing a trained group of healers can't deal with. Harry's fine. He was with Dumbledore when I left. I expect they'll come here eventually."

"And what about you? How are you?" asked Hermione examining him closely.

"Perfectly fine. In fact, I've never been better," answered Fred, the old teasing tone back in his voice. "There is something else you should know thought." And he told everything that had happened between him and Ron, from the moment he had discovered she was pregnant to their last conversation after the latter had saved him.

"He really accepted it that easily?" Hermione asked looking disbelievingly at her husband.

"Well, we were in the middle of the battle, he couldn't really think about it, so I don't know what will happen now, but at least he knows now and we can tell everybody else. It's not going to be easy, but we have each other and little being growing inside you to help us."

Suddenly, a great deal of noise could be heard coming from the corridors. Healers ran up and down the ward. It was clear for Fred and Hermione that the rest of the people who had been fighting in the graveyard had arrived. They looked at each other nervously. They knew it was foolish to feel anxious about telling everybody about the baby after everything that had happened, but still, they were. The good thing was that Ron already knew. He was certainly the person they had dreaded telling the most. However, they didn't have a clue how the rest of the family was going to react. Besides, though Fred had told Ron, he hadn't had any time to process the information and react accordingly.

It was only a matter of time now until somebody found out found out which one was Hermione's room. And sure enough, only a couple of minutes after the racket had started a redhead crossed the door. He looked a mess, and not only because of the scratches all over his body and the facts that he was covered in blood and mud. There was a deep cut over his left eyebrow, which looked even deeper because of his gesture. His face conveyed the deepest sadness. He looked hopeless and lost.

"Can I?" Ron asked, pointing at Hermione. Fred didn't need him to finish the sentence. He stood up from the bed, kissed his wife on the forehead and left the room. Ron and Hermione owned themselves a conversation. He understood that and was not going to stand an obstacle.

Ron moved a little close to the bed, but stopped a few feet from it, uncertain what to do. Hermione looked at him hopefully.

"You look radiant 'Mione, I've never seen you so beautiful, and believe me, I've always thought you were the most gorgeous woman in the world. Even prettier that Fleur," said Ron. The sorrow in his voice broke Hermione's heart in half.

"Thank you," she tried to say, but the words choke in her throat. Tears began to roll down her cheek as she beckoned Ron to seat down on the bed next to her.

"Don't cry 'Mione, this is supposed to be a happy moment. The happiest of your life. You're having a baby with the man you love." Hermione couldn't believe how mature Ron was behaving. He didn't sound at all like the young jealous man that head fled to Denmark because she had married Fred on Dumbledore's orders. Of course the war had made them all grown and even age quickly, but there was something different in Ron. Something was missing from his eyes and it was not only disappointment. He was a changed man, she could tell

"I am happy. But I can't stand to see you suffering like this."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be all right. 'Mione, I love you more than I ever thought I could love a woman. Today, in the graveyard, you were the only person on my mind. That's probably never going to change. But I understand now that we are not supposed to be together. You love Fred and he loves you. I cannot think of a more perfect father for your children. I don't blame you for my pain, and I don't blame him either. I'll be all right and more important, I will always be here for you 'Mione. You are my best friend and the woman I love, even though you don't love me back, you'll still be the only owner of my heart."

Hermione was crying even harder now. She didn't know what to say. She had never heard Ron speak like that, nor look so serious and convinced of something. It was almost unbearable to listen to him saying all those things, but at the same time it put her heart at ease to know that he had come to terms with how things were. Somehow she knew he was right, he was going to be fine and he was going to be happy again. It was not her place to mend his heart this time. She contented herself to hug him tightly. Ho broke it fairly quickly and wiped her tears away.

Mrs. Weasley chose that price moment to enter the room, followed by Fred who clearly had tried to stop her but failed. At the sight of his mother and brother, Ron stood up from the bed, smiled weakly at Hermione and left the room in silence. Mrs. Weasley was so worried about Hermione that she barely noticed her youngest son exiting the room.

"Hermione! What happened? Harry said you were brought here even before the battle started" Mrs. Weaseley said frantically.

"Calm down mom. Everything's fine. In fact, we have great news." Before he could go on the entire Weasley family entered the room. They hadn't finished crossing the threshold and they were already demanding to know what had happened.

Fred had to make and explosion with his wand to make everybody stop shouting at once.

"Everybody! Could you be quiet for a second so I can tell you what happened?"

"So something _did_ happen," said George looking from Fred to Hermione who was still lying on the bed. None of them knew if George had guessed what was going on or if the were reading too much into his words.

"The thing is," Fred started once the rest of his family had settled down in the newly conjured chairs. God he had never been so nervous in his whole life. "Well, you know how Hermione and I have been living together since we got married… and, well, you know Hermione, she's so smart, and beautiful, and funny, and caring and-"

"Oh my God!" Ginny interrupted. "Hermione, are you pregnant?"

Fred and Hermione looked at each other in disbelief, what of course answered Ginny's question. There were a couple of seconds of stunned silence, as comprehension went around the room. Mr. Weasley was the first to react.

"Congratulation, you two!" He said hugging Hermione and then his son. "Fred, you are going to be a father! I cannot believe this."

"That's right, Fred's going to be a father. I though there was a law against that," joked Charlie as he go up of his chair to congratulate the couple.

"Goodness, there is going to be another little Weasley in the family," said Mrs. Weasley with tears in her eyes and a watery smile.

For a whole hour Fred and Hermione had to answer questions about their relationships, the most inappropriate ones coming predictably from George and a couple from Ginny. And then they spend another forty minutes discussing their plans for the future. Everybody was thrilled at the prospect of the first baby of the new generation. They had many reasons to celebrate. After the interrogation had finished, Hermione was eager to get the details of what had happened at the graveyard. All of them talked, laughed, joked and cheered. One or two times Mrs. Weasley looked in the direction of the door, as if she feared someone would go in to tell them off for the noise they were making and to force them to leave the room. But none did, there was no room for reprimands that night. The wizarding world was at long last free of the horror that had threatened it for so long.

It was well passed midnight before Fred and Hermione were left alone. The healers had insisted on keeping her in observation just in case; and Fred, who was almost as stubborn as the healers, had insisted on staying next to her. He was again lying in bed next to her, drawing little circles on her belly with his palm. Hermione had her eyes closed; she was daydreaming about the future that awaited them. Nothing would ever ruin their happiness.

"How's Ron?" asked Fred tentatively.

"Sad, but he'll be fine," answered Hermione. She sat against her pillows and took Fred's hand in her. "I think he'll settle for being the godfather."

Fred smiled at her. "Of course he will. And he's going to be the best one."

They looked at each other, lovingly, adoringly. The room banished to their eyes. The noises from outside quieted. The light around them grew brighter. At that precise moment nothing in the entire world existed to them, but each other.

* * *

"Happy birthday 'Mione!" shouted Ginny, entering the backyard through the Burrow's back door. She hugged her now very large best friend and handed her a large bag stuffed with tissue paper.

"Thanks Ginny," said Hermione smiling. She tried to get up but was thrown back down by the weight of her belly.

"Don't get up," said Ginny conjuring up a chair and settling next to Hermione. "So, who's my favorite niece behaving?"

"Terribly! I won't be able to do this for another two months! I think she's inherited you family's talent for Quidditch. She keeps moving and turning as if she was doing tricks on a broomstick." Hermione complained.

"Of course she has!" said Fred cheerfully. He and George had just sat on the table in front of the girls. "She's going to be a beater, like his father and uncle."

"Nah," interjected Ginny "she's going to be the best chaser Hogwarts ever saw."

"Impossible," said a new voice from behind them. "That's you Gin. The little baby is going to be a seeker, I'll teach her myself." Harry had arrived with more presents for Hermione and the baby.

"I'm very sorry to disappoint you," Hermione told them. "But if she's going to be a prefect, she won't have time for quidditch practices." A loud bubble of complaint burst instantly and Hermione lain back to admire the effect of her words. It was very amusing how worked up they all get about a silly sport. Nevertheless, she was immensely glad quidditch was the only motive they had to get worked up about. She blessed again and again how peaceful their lives finally were.

Some minutes later Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the family came from inside carrying food and drinks. When everybody had taken their seats Hermione blew off her nineteen candles and everybody helped themselves to Mrs. Weasley's delicious food. While her guests chatted among themselves, Hermione looked around the table. There was only one person missing. She knew it was very unlikely for him to show up, but she had still hoped…

"There's no point in getting sad about him, you know that." Ginny had guessed correctly why her best friend was so quiet.

"Yeah, I know," Hermione sighted. But at that moment a soft _plop_ was heard behind the table. Everybody turned round to find Ron standing a few feet from them, holding a large box.

"Sorry I'm late," he said walking towards the table. "It took me some time to find the perfect gift for my godson. I know it's Hermione's birthday, but I think the three of you will enjoy it." He gave Hermione the box, but she put it aside and hugged Ron tightly.

"I'm so glad you came!"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," he answered giving her a little peck on the cheek before sitting next to his father. Hermione opened the box, smiling so broadly it looked painful. Inside there was something that looked like a dollhouse, but when she took it out, it turned out to be a model of Hogwarts, and inside it there were hundreds and hundreds of little figures that had been charmed to move and talk.

"It's so that she learns to love Hogwarts as much as we do," explained Ron.

"Ron! It's perfect!" Hermione said, her eyes filled with tears. Fred clapped Ron on one shoulder. It was the first time he had seen his older brother speechless.

"It's not only from me. It's from Haley too." Nobody said anything. Everybody knew that Haley had turned into their side before Voldemort fell. Dumbledore had convinced her that she was on the wrong team and she had turned a spy for them, just as Snape had done so many years ago. Then he had convinced the rest that she was to be trusted. Some of them were still doubtful about weather she deserved to be accepted or not. Ron, however, had been one of the first ones to take her in. He knew that she had tried to use him to get to Harry, but still, he felt she needed him, his protection and affection. And he was ready to give it to her.

"Tell her thanks, and that I expect to see her in my baby shower," said Hermione honestly, breaking the silence. The atmosphere relaxed and slowly the level of noise rose again.

Hermione leaned towards Ron, so that only he could hear what she said.

"Dies this means you are a couple?" she asked

"You could say so. I'll never love her as much as I love you, but she has a very special place in my heart. And maybe one day she'll… I don't know, I'm happy."

"I'm glad to hear that. You look very well."

"Thank you. And I'm glad to see that you are happy too."

Hermione took Fred's hand. "Blissful," she answered, squeezing it. The old friends exchanged one last look before joining in the conversation. One last look that said how much they cared about each other and that they were sincerely pleased the other was in a good place.

* * *

Later that afternoon Fred and Hermione were walking back home from the movies. They had it as a tradition, on every important occasion they went to see a movie, because that had been were their love had hatched. They were walking in silence, hand in hand when suddenly Fred stopped.

"What happened?" asked Hermione when she felt the tug.

"Don't you know where we are?" asked Fred pulling her towards him in a hug.

"The middle of the street?" poised Hermione.

"Yeah, but in the middle of our street," he said giving his wife a meaningful look. Hermione finally understood. He walked back a few paces, vowed and took her hand, leading her to a musicless waltz in the middle of the street. They looked into each other's eyes and their heads were magically drawn together. There was no snow this time, but the scene was perfect all the same. The same fireworks exploded inside them when their lips met and the same love they had shared from the very beginning was palpable between them.

"Fred, I have a confession to make," whispered Hermione as they continue to dance. "I love you"

Fred smiled at her sweetly, "I know, I love you too."

**THE END!**

**A/N:** Now yes… I can't believe it's over!!! I have so many things I want to say I'll probably forget half of them. Ok, first of all THANKS!!! A MILLION THANKS!!! A BILLION THANKS!! Are not enough to show you how much I appreciate you following this story to the end!!! It took me almost two years to finish it, but I have loved it since I wrote the first word and your MORE THAN WONDERFUL reviews kept me writing, I swear half of this fic. I wrote it more for you than for me!!! You were my inspiration, and I love you for that.

Second, I do hope the end lives up to your expectations. I know that part of the battle is probably quite rush, but I've said it before and I maintain it: I suck at writing action/adventure fics. Hopefully, the rest of this chapter will make up for the first part. You have no idea how difficult it was for me to write it, those out there who are authors know how hard it is to get to the end of a story, to say everything that has to be said in the way you want it to be said… I'm quite happy with this ending, though it is far from perfect. But I wish you will like it!!

Finally, I have a lot of idea for knew fics, some with the same couple and some with others… so stay tuned to read more from me, if you think it's worth your time!!!!

Anyway, I LOVE YOU, AGAIN AND A MILLION TIMES THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR KIND WORDS!!! This is my personal favorite fic and it will probably remain so!!!!


End file.
